Sweet, Sweet Chica
by FazbearDiva
Summary: Something happens to Chica after a wild night at Freddy's. But the real question is... Who is the father? As well as trying to find out these things Chica has secret feelings for someone special in mind. Could he be the father of her child?
1. Expecting The Unexpected

**This story is a fan-made story which was created by FazbearDiva22. I don't own the characters. The rights of Five Nights at Freddy's they are forever the property of Scott Cawthon.**

**Do not proceed to steal this story to edit as your owner **

**Do not give comments that are harsh or contain swearing. Any comments that contain these things will be removed and blocked.**

* * *

** ...PROLOGUE...**

Chica was not feeling herself lately. She seemed to be throwing up a lot and was having very weird taste in food.

"That night three weeks ago!" Chica began to say to herself. "It was a real crazy night. All I remember is that it was Christmas Eve and we were all having a mega party. Everybody was there, Freddy, Bonnie and…Foxy" Chica just trembled when she mentioned that name. Chica has always been secretly in love with Foxy, but she was afraid to ever tell him about her feelings for him.

But all Chica was concerned about at this moment of time was that why was she getting sick a lot? She never ate too much cake or pizza. It wasn't anything from the party as the party was three weeks ago now. Something was just not right.

* * *

"Something is just not right! I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, Mangle!" Chica said as she was pacing back and forth in Mangle's living room frustrated.

When Mangle was finished drinking her tea she gave a rather annoyed look on her face. She was sick of Chica just continually walking around her living room. She just wanted to help Chica as a good friend would do.

"Chica, would you sit down darling please" Mangle asked Chica politely.

Chica just stared at her best friend for a second then nodded at her and began to sit on the other armchair in the left corner of the room.

"Sorry" Chica said feeling bad.

"No need to apologising darling" Mangle replied before she sipped more of her green tea.

"You know what, this is the best green tea ever" Mangle told Chica who was staring at her confused.

"Mmmm, do you want a helping darling?" Mangle asked Chica.

Chica was in her own world for a second staring at Mangle's paintings on the wall, then after a few seconds snapped back to reality and replied to her.

"Oh, uh no thanks, Mangle." Chica smiled.

"Oh, uh ok." Mangle said with a surprised look. How could anybody resist green tea Mangle was thinking.

Then Mangle placed her cup on the tray next to her sofa and began to talk to Chica to find out what may be wrong.

"So, Chica darling. You uh… Been sick how often again?" Mangle asked awkwardly.

"Three times a day" Chica replied.

"You've been having random changes to your mood swings?" Mangle asked.

"Yes" Chica replied.

"Have you been having weird or randomly cravings?" Mangle said.

Chica was no longer in the room which surprised Mangle very much as she left without asking which is certainly not like her.

"Chica?" Mangle asked with a confused expression.

"Be back in a sec" Chica voice was egoing from the kitchen.

Mangle was confused.

Chica then stuck her head out of the cupboard.

The plates feel down and one hit Chica on the head. "Ow" she said.

Chica then returned to the living room with cookies in her mouth.

"Sorry about that, please continue my good friend" Chica said as she then nibbled a cookie.

Mangle just rolled her eyes in frustration and sighed.

"Ok Chica I only have one solution for what you suffering with Chica." Mangle explained

Chica was constantly eating the cookies with the jar in her hand and she then spoke with her mouth full:

"Oh and what may that be?" Chica replied before she stuffed more cookies in her mouth.

"I think…." Mangle just went pale.

"What?" Chica said concerned.

"I think…that….you might be pregnant." Mangle said in a worried tone.

Chica went pale, her eyes and mouth went wide. She dropped the cookie jar on the floor which smashed.

Chica tried and eventually words slipped from her mouth "WHAT?!"

"Oh no I can't be" Chica then began to cry. Chica placed her hands on her head and cried.

Mangle ran over to comfort Chica. Mangle sat next to Chica by sitting on the arm of the chair that Chica was sitting on.

"Oh no you might not be, but it is a possibility" Mangle comforted Chica while stroking her head.

"Hey" Mangle began to say. Chica raised her head up and looked in her friend's eye (since Mangle only had one eye).

"I have an idea of how we can tell for sure. Come with me." Mangle said softly.

* * *

Mangle and Chica walked down to the pharmacy. Chica was confused.

They walked into the pharmacy. Later they came out.

"What is this for, hey Mangle" asked Chica.

"It's a pregnancy test. It is very accurate and barely ever wrong. It will give us the answer once and for all" Mangle explained to Chica.

"What if it's wrong?" Chica asked.

Mangle just smiled. "Ah don't worry. That's why I've got more!"

Chica looked into the carrier that Mangle was holding. There were at least five more of the same test.

Chica's eyes just went wide and she then turned away from the carrier and continued to walk her way back to the house with Mangle.

Chica just stayed silence and stared at the one box in her handbag.

* * *

Later they reached back to Mangle's.

"Where are we going Mangle?" Asked Chica confused as she was being pushed up the stairs by her friend.

"Why, to the bathroom of course darling." Mangle replied softly.

Chica later was in the bathroom trying out all of the tests that her and Mangle had brought. Mangle just waited and waited for Chica to exit the bathroom to tell her what the outcome is.

* * *

After moments of waiting Mangle sat down on the top stair and was nearly falling asleep.

Then the door opened and Chica came out with the test in her left hand, she seemed confused, staring at the test with great confusion.

"Uh, Mangle?" Asked Chica who was highly confused.

"Yes Chica darling?" Replied Mangle.

"What does two red lines mean?" Chica asked sweating.

Mangle then checked the instructions once again for Chica. Her face then turned as pale white as snow.

"Chica…your pregnant!" Mangle answered.

Chica went silent and face was white. Then she began to cry. She froze. Mangle then began to worry for her friend and placed her hand on her right shoulder.

"Chica…I..I..*sigh* I am so so sorry…Mangle whispered.

Chica then rest her head onto Mangle's chest

"It's not your fault Mangle. Chica then sniffed. "I have to say…I am excited about being a mom."

That comment about the excitement lifted Mangle's ears and she dropped her jaw slightly.

"So you're not worried?" Asked Mangle with confusion.

"Yes I am worried and I do want this baby, it's just….Chica stepped away from Mangle a bit and stopped. She rubbed her shoulder blade.

"What is it Chica?" Asked Mangle with a lot of concern written on her face.

"I don't know who the father is….!" Finished Chica.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Hi my my dudes and divas, I apologise if the beginning chapter of this story is a bit short. But there are reasons for this:**

**1) At first I only made this story as it was just a random idea that came to my head. But since all the views that I have been getting, it has encouraged me to put much more effort and writing into the story.**

**2) Well...to be honest the first chapter is basically a PROLOUGE. :3**

**ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND I WILL SEE YOU DUDES AND DIVAS, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, CHEERIO! ;)**


	2. Who Might the Father Be!

Foxy PoV

It was just another ol weekend. I would be drinking with me pals Freddy and Bonnie. This was the life.

"Wanna another shall we hey Foxy boy?" Bonnie turned and asked me in a cheeky tone.

"Nah thanks matey" I told Bonnie who looked at me very surprised by me response.

"Oh….ok…." Bonnie replied to me with disappointment.

Bonnie was staring at me, you could tell by his face that he was highly concerned about me, so then he asked "You alright Foxy?"

I took a few seconds I then sighed. Bonnie then sat down next to me.

"You can tell me anything ya know, right Foxy. Me and Freddy are your best pals" Bonnie then turned away from me for a second and yelled across the pub to Freddy. "AIN'T THAT RIGHT FREDDO!"

"What was that?" Freddy replied quickly before he threw another dart. He was too busy playing darts with Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie to even hear me or Bonnie.

"Ah well, at least the whole pub heard me aye!" Bonnie said sarcastely while nudging me in the chest.

"Yeah" I replied in a fed up tone.

"You can tell me what's up on your mind if ya want. Is something bothering you? Has something happened with you and Mangle?" Bonnie asked and comforted me.

"Yes and no, nothing has happened between me and my little sister Mangle. Mangle is just Mangle yar know." I reluctantly answered to Bonnie.

"It's just…" I began.

"It's what, Foxy?" Bonnie asked curiously.

I then looked Bonnie in the eye and began to proceed in finishing my sentence.

"…How do yar tell a lass yar feelings for them?" I finished.

"Well I'm not the best to ask since I don't fancy girls, but you can ask Freddy he's been out with a chick before." Bonnie laughed.

I laughed with him.

"I remember it was that Candy lass right? Say how is Freddy lately. I hope that Freddy is recovering." I asked.

Bonnie looked sad and then he spoke again "Ehh lets just say that he's still recovering. Let's say it has been five months since Candy left. God do we miss her. But Freddy will miss her more since he was way closer to her then us." As Bonnie was saying this we just stared at Freddy he had just won a dart tournament, unaware that we are talking. He was giving that lad Toy Bonnie a high five and Toy Freddy was just laughing along with them. Then Balloon Boy came out of nowhere and shook hands with Freddy and the others.

"Anyways let's change the subject into a much happier one. Let me guess who this chick is" Bonnie them just sits next to me thinking.

Every time he says chick I panic thinking that he was going to say Chica.

Then again it don't bother me too much if he knows that it is Chica because the truth was that I am madly in love with her. But how do I ever tell her, I will never know until I ask. But yet I am embarrassed.

* * *

BACK TO MANGLE AND CHICA

"Oh Chica, stop stressing babes and please sit down." Mangle begged her best friend.

Chica had been pacing back and forth ever since the test results. Mangle could tell that she was highly stressed out.

"I know, I know. It's just I am going to be a mum and I am not ready. Bad enough that I don't know who my baby's father is!" Chica said quite panicked.

"I know sweetheart. But we should discuss about this of what happened that got you pregnant and we might get to the bottom of who the father might be too." Mangle comforted Chica.

Chica sat down on the other armchair and was ready to talk.

"Now" Mangle clears her throat "Before we begin, is there anything I can get you Chica sweetheart?" Mangle asked.

"Oh yes please, uh if you don't mind that is." Chica politely asked.

"I knew that the cravings would start to kick in again, so that is why I asked. I will be right back sweetie." Mangle then left room to go to the kitchen.

Chica waited and waited. But while she waited she was thinking about that Christmas Eve party. That would be a more reasonable time for her to have been sleeping with someone. But who? Chica was so confused and curious right now.

Then Mangle had returned with more cookies for Chica. "Brought some more cookies for you sweetie, I'd guess that you would have wanted some more" Mangle smiled as she gave Chica the new jar of cookies.

"Thanks" Chica said as she began to stick her hand into the jar to grab the first cookie.

"So tell me Chica." Mangle began. "Tell me what had happened during the party's during Christmas Eve? Do you remember anything"

Chica thought long and hard and then a memory triggered.

"I remember that during the party BB gave out drinks and we all went nuts and Foxy was dared by the other for a chug contest. I too was drunk that night."

* * *

FLASHBACK:

Loud music playing.

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy are holding each other drunk.

"Sure is a great night, I am right mates?" Freddy asked before sipping more alcohol from his glass.

"Oh, yeah, so very right *hic Fweddy!" Yelled a drunken Bonnie.

"Bonnie *hic are you *hic druuuuunk?!" Freddy asked Bonnie.

*hic "Nooooooo" replied Bonnie.

Then the boys looked at Chica. She was sitting in the bar looking very sad.

"Ya know *hic one of us should gooooo check if Chica is *hic alright." Bonnie Said before he chugged down on more beer.

"Then why didn't you *hic say so….nobody is aloud to be sad when your *hic at Fweddy Frazbear's Pizzzzzza" replied Freddy who is highly drunk like the rest.

"Then who should go and *hic talk to the lass?" Foxy asked, who was also drunk, but he actually sounded serious.

Because they were drunk, the guys did not know what they were doing too well. They then glanced at Foxy.

"What?" Foxy asked confused.

Freddy and Bonnie did not reply but they just stared at the pirate fox. Foxy then began to understand what they were coming on to. But Foxy was not in the mood for fighting over who would go and talk to Chica. So of course Foxy gave in.

"Oh alright, I will go talk to the lass myself" Foxy said.

Foxy then began to walk over towards the bar to chat with Chica. Freddy and Bonnie were snickering at Foxy hoping that Foxy wouldn't hear their giggles, Foxy then turned at glared evilly at them and then pointed at them with his hook.

"Just this *hic once lads, just this once!" Foxy said quietly but in an dangerous tone. Then he turned back and carried on walking to Chica.

"Oooooooooooooooh" Freddy and Bonnie shouted.

"If we don't behave, mister Captain Hook will torture us." Bonnie said looking at Freddy.

"Yeah, what cha going to do *hic pu- punk? Have a sword fight with us?!" Freddy shouted in a very drunk tone at Foxy.

Freddy and Bonnie laughed and high fived each other.

Foxy just ignored them. He knew that they didn't mean all that at all. They are drunk, they don't have a clue what they are doing.

Soon enough Foxy reached the bar and took a seat right next to Chica. Foxy stayed silence for a second. He was lost in her beauty.

This was true what he thought since he wasn't as drunk as the others. He still had some control over what he was doing.

"She's a real beauty" Foxy thought in his head. "How would I kill, just to make her mine!" Foxy continued to think.

He swallowed and then spoke to the chicken. "Hi…Chica."

Chica then turned and saw the Crimson fox to her surprise. "Oh, hi….Foxy" Chica then began to smile. Since he approached her she felt better.

"So what may be letting a beautiful lass like your self down?" Foxy asked Chica.

Oh, it's just I'm….well…" Chica was too embarrassed to continue what she was saying.

"Well what Cheeks?" Foxy asked after he took a long sip of beer.

"It's just….*sigh I have fallen in love with somebody….

Foxy then chocked and coughed and spluttered out a lot of his drink.

"You ok Foxy?" Asked Chica.

"Yeah" Foxy replied softly, after chocking

For a moment or two the two were lost in each other's eyes, while in the background the song from Dirty Dancing was playing. They smiled at each other.

Then Foxy snapped out of the trance and continued on trying to make Chica feel better.

"Well for you Chica, I will make you happy and I know just the thing." Foxy then turned to the bar maid and clapped his hands. The bar maid then looked at Foxy and waited to hear out his order.

"Another drink for me and one for the lass please!" Foxy shouted. The bar maid nodded and proceeded to get the drinks for the two friends.

Chica then realised what Foxy was doing and tried to stop him "Foxy…I don't drink" she stressed to Foxy.

Foxy just smiled at how beautiful she was being. "Trust me lass, just have a go it will help you feel ten times better."

"But Foxy I feel better now with…." Before Chica could finish her sentence she was interrupted by the bar maid placing down the drinks onto the table.

Foxy began to gulp his down right away. But Chica was not sure and just stared at hers.

Foxy then smacked down his empty glass onto the unit with a beer foamed moustache on hi top lip. He then whipped off the foam from his mouth and looked at Chica.

"It doesn't hurt lass, unless you over do it, just one." Foxy persuaded Chica.

"I don't know" relied Chica.

Foxy felt bad he could tell that she was frightened. "Look, Chica if you don't…Foxy was then interrupted.

"I want to do it" Chica replied sounding a bit happy.

This response from Chica highly surprised Foxy, his ears perked up and his eyes widened.

"Pardon?!" Asked Foxy very surprised.

"I do want to try it, but….I fear for the worst." Chica finished softly.

Foxy instantly knew what she meant. But as a good friend he would make sure that she felt secured around him and never in any danger.

"Don't worry lass, I'll make sure that you won't overdo it." Foxy reassured and smiled at Chica.

This comment from Foxy made Chica feel miles times better. Then Chica put on a brave face looked down into her beer glass. She then slowly began to tip it into her beak. Then to Foxy's surprised she chugged down the whole thing and smacked it on the table.

After a few moments Foxy went to speak to Chica. He could not help but smirk. "Sooooo, how was it?" Foxy asked the chicken.

Chica turned towards her friend "IT FELT AMAZING! Chica yelled happily. "Why didn't I ever try this sooner?!" Chica asked Foxy.

"I dunno" was all that Foxy could say to that.

Chica then looked at Foxy with a naughty grin. "Mind if I have another?" Chica asked.

Foxy was just shocked that this one try has come down to this. To Chica asking for another, good god was all that he could say in his mind.

"Ooo..okay, just don't overdo…" Before Foxy could finish his sentence Chica had already ordered another glass of beer.

Foxy just placed his hand and hook over his face and gave out a giant sigh. "This is going to be a long night." He muttered as Chica started to gulp down her second one.

About an hour had passed.

Chica finished drinking yet another glass and chucked it next to the five others. She whipped her mouth and looked at Foxy who fell asleep on his hook and hand. Chica was now in a right state from drinking and walked over to Foxy.

Chica startled Foxy as she proceeded to sit down on his lap.

"Chica! Lass! What are you…?!" Foxy yelled but was interrupted unexpectedly as Chica leaned in and kiss Foxy on the lips passionately. Foxy himself did nothing as he was in drunken state himself, but Chica was worst. He returned the kiss and holded onto her. He placed his hook and hand around her back. She had her hands glued onto his face. The two were kissing violently.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

"I can't remember anything after that" a very shocked Chica spoke.

"So we have our first suspect!" Mangle shouted.

Then she finished "My big brother!"

This shocked Chica but secretly it made her feel good. This baby could help her get closer to Foxy.

"OH MY GOD! MANGLE!" Chica was breathing rapidly. "DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT FOXY IS THE FATHER?!" Chica then began to cry.

Mangle then ran over to the other chair to reassure Chica. "Chica, honey pie. Foxy is lovely. I just know that he would be a great father. Also you have me, I'm going to be an auntie!" The auntie bit made Mangle all tingly and warm inside.

This made Chica feel better, but then she had her doubts. "Mangle" Chica began to ask Mangle.

"Yes my darling?" Mangle asked happily, still excited about becoming an auntie to her best friend's baby.

"What if Foxy will hate me?" Chica asked feeling depressed at the idea of losing her chances of ever being with Foxy.

Mangle did not know how to reply, but she had to be there for her friend, and soon enough Foxy will have to know as he will find out somehow.

"Look, how about you concentrate on getting some rest" Mangle softly spoken as she gently made Chica lie down.

Chica just smiled at her friend's kindness and lied down as she was told.

"Right, I'll go cook us some tea while you nap and it will be ready by the time you wake up." Mangle told Chica.

Before Mangle had a chance to walk into the kitchen she was interrupted by Chica.

"Hey" Chica shouted softly to her friend.

Mangle stopped and turned to her friend. "Yes my darling?" Mangle asked Chica.

"You'll make a great auntie, I know you will." Chica whispered smiling before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Mangle felt so warm hearing this from Chica and couldn't help but she'd one tear from her eye.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. We Need To Talk

Foxy left the pub with his hands in his pockets. He stood outside. He could not help but to kick every stone that he saw. All that he thought about right now….was Chica. How he loved her so much.

"I hope the lass is doing fine…" Foxy thought in his head. "Yet she deserves a very decent man in her life. Not a scruffy scallywag like me." Foxy sighed.

But Foxy of course had not a clue what she was going through. She was going through something and he was totally not aware of it.

Just as Foxy was walking past the beautiful country lanes, he was looking around at the beauty of nature and Mother Earth.

"I love nature" he thought. "Especially when it is spring time when the birds are singing, everything is going well, the trees are blossoming." He smiled as he thought on about the magic of spring.

"Just a couple more months and spring will be here!" Foxy said to himself happily.

Foxy then thought how much of an honour it would be if he could watch the earth turn into spring with Chica.

Then suddenly a leave fell from the tree onto Foxy's nose. "God leave you startled me!" Foxy then gently picked the leave from his nose and held it between his too fingers. Then Foxy felt a burst of inspiration, what he could say for Chica! A poem to her! A poem of his love for her.

Foxy then caught sight of a bench in the forest and stood on it thinking of words for his poem. Then he began to look around. "So much beauty in nature, just like Chica" Foxy thought in his head. Every time he thought about Chica it brought warmth to his body and a smile on his face.

Soon enough some inspiration flowed through Foxy's mind.

Then he grabbed a pen from his shorts and he began to write down on his hand

(so that he could write it on paper afterwards):

"Chica, lass every time an new season is here

Your beautiful tune fills me ears

At night time when the sapphires (stars) are out

They match your dazzling eyes

Whenever you need to shout

I'll be there for you even if you need to cry, we'll watch the skies

You can rest on me

We'll sway against the summer breeze.

We can together take on the world of hardness and peace

Chica my lass, will you be me first matey and..

Then Foxy couldn't think of what else to place into the end of the poem, then he thought that maybe that little part on the end can wait until he gets closer and real with Chica, if he ever does that is.

* * *

Foxy then continued his walk back to his apartment. For some reason the animatronic do work at Freddy's but have their own home and apartments to live in now too. All thanks to Mike Schitmt.

Soon enough Foxy made it back to his apartment. He was just going to take it easy and chill for the rest of the day. Maybe he will watch some TV, he might eat a sandwich, shut his eyes for an hour. But then Foxy decided that he would chill in his snuggie and drink hot chocolate while he watches a nice movie.

Foxy then got out his house keys and opened the door. He wiped his muddy feet on the house rug. He then closed the door and walked into his living room.

"Now what shall I watch?" Foxy asked to himself quietly while staring at his huge collection of dvd's.

* * *

"If Foxy is the father then, how can we tell for sure?" Chica asked Mangle

"We can ask the others to see what they did on the night." Mangle replied.

Chica thought for a seconds and she replied "Not a bad idea, but I don't want them to know yet until later on. I am not ready for them to know yet Mangle"

Chica seemed to like this idea. But the idea of everyone knowing made her concerned about this idea. She didn't know what to do.

Mangle just smiled "Don't worry darling, that is why we won't tell them, we'll just ask them what they did on the night, that's all, we'll tell them nothing else." Mangle reassured Chica.

Chica felt so much better now but she was still not too sure. She was nervous that they might find out themselves.

But now this was the only easier solution. Chica didn't really have a choice, she wanted to find the father before his baby was born.

Chica looked up at Mangle. "Ok." Said Chica softly.

Mangle then posed. She placed her one foot on her table and kneeled to the floor on the other, placing her left hand onto her skinny hips. She pointed into the skies with her right hand. "Alright then, I will bring the boys to my house this afternoon to ask them questions." Mangle told Chica in a tough, confident and yet heroic sounding tone.

"Like the police?" Chica asked Mangle trying not to smirk at Mangle's bizarre way of telling Chica like she was a super hero or something.

Mangle stayed in her pose and replied still sounding heroic "Yes Chica. Just like the police!"

Chica placed her hands on her mouth still trying not to laugh.

Mangle then turned her face to Chica while the rest of her remained in the pose. Mangle gave Chica a brave, heroic smirk and then spoke "Let's go Chica!"

Then the two left the living room and slammed the front door.

* * *

Freddy was still playing darts. The others watched Freddy pose and about to throw his last remaining dart at the board. Freddy gave a confident face. He positioned himself to throw the dart and throws it…. It hits the centre.

"YES! OH MOTHER OF GOD! YEEEESSS!" Freddy yelled at the top of his lungs about his victory. Then everybody ran over to Freddy clapping and whistling.

"Congrats my older brother." Toy Freddy clapped as he stood next to his original counterpart.

"Thanks bro." Freddy replied as he high fived his younger brother.

"Freddy, you're the best!" BB shouted as he stood onto the bar table so that everybody could see him.

"Thank you BB" Freddy proudly smiled.

"Hee hee, your welcome!" BB shouted back.

Then Freddy strolled his way over to Bonnie. "Hey BonBon pal, what's up?" Freddy asked Bonnie still sounding very proud of himself.

Bonnie did not reply to Freddy's question.

"Oh….ok..." Freddy went said.

Then Freddy looked around for Foxy. "I wonder how it was so quite, not hearing his voice" Freddy muttered.

This caught Bonnie's attention as Bonnie then raised up his head. "What?" He asked Freddy.

Freddy then turned his attention towards Bonnie. "Where's Foxy?" Freddy asked the confused bunny.

Bonnie understood what Freddy meant now and Bonnie replied. "He went home"

This surprised Freddy very much, Foxy loved hanging out with him and Bonnie.

"Are you sure? He could have been joking knowing Foxy." Freddy asked.

"He meant it" Bonnie mumbled.

"But….maybe he…." Freddy was interrupted by Bonnie hitting his fists on the table, standing up and shouting. "HE MEANT IT FREDDY, GET THAT INTO YOUR STUPID HEAD!"

Freddy was astonished by Bonnie's reaction. Never before has Bonnie yelled at or made a nasty comment about somebody.

Then Bonnie felt guilty. "I'm sorry Freddy, it's just…" Freddy listened to Bonnie.

"Foxy told me that he is having girl problems and I couldn't help him. I'm tired too." Bonnie said very guilty.

"It's…. It's ok Bonnie." Freddy reassured him. Freddy then nodded his head slowly and petted a sad Bonnie on the back gently multiple times. "I understand. My best friend."

"Thanks Freddy, I promise that I won't yell again." Bonnie boldly promised Freddy.

"Oh no, we'll all get angry from time to time Bonnie, it's not an unusable thing." Freddy replied once again reassuring his close friend.

Then Bonnie rose up from his seat and he and Freddy gave each other a bro hug.

Then they smiled at one another. Bonnie watched as Freddy walked to the door of the pub entrance.

"What, where are you going Freddy?" Bonnie asked looking very confused.

Freddy stopped and turned to face Bonnie "To Foxy of course, let's go Bonnie." Freddy smiled at Bonnie.

Bonnie then followed Freddy. The door closed slowly.

As Freddy and Bonnie began strolling their way to Foxy's they crashed into somebody.

"Hey why don't cha watch where you going!" Freddy yelled as he picked Bonnie up from the floor.

Then they sooner noticed that it was the girls.

"CHICA! MANGLE!" Bonnie yelled.

Both Freddy and Bonnie ran over to their aid. Freddy helped up Mangle and Bonnie helped up Chica.

"Please excuse my unmanned behaviour." Freddy apologised. "I didn't realise that it was you too girls."

"Me neither" Bonnie said as he helped Chica stand back up on her feet.

"So what brings you too here on this fine afternoon?" Freddy asked the two girls politely.

"Well…" began Mangle before Chica interrupted her.

"We came by to see you guys at the pub." Chica shyly answered with her hand on her shoulder.

"May I ask by any chance if you gentlemen have seen my older brother?" Mangle asked wondering where her brother was.

"Oh, Foxy he went home" Bonnie explained to Mangle.

"Oh, it's just we need to talk to you guys." Mangle said.

"Oh really, well where do you want to speak to us at." Freddy asked.

"At the my house please." Mangle answered.

"Oh, alright" Freddy replied.

"Then let's go!" Mangle yelled excitedly.

"But what about Foxy?" Chica asked Mangle quietly so that Freddy and Bonnie would not hear.

"We shall knock on his door." Mangle answered looking at Chica smiling warmly.

* * *

Eventually the two guys and gals finally made it to Foxy's.

Mangle went to knock on the door. Until an sudden urge pulled her back. She then turned around facing Chica. Chica and the boys looked at Mangle very confused, what was she up to they were wondering. Chica being the most confused since Mangle was staring at her.

"Chica darling, I give you the greatest honour to knock on my brother's door. Chica then blushed, she was very unsure how to react but she knew too well what Mangle was up too.

"I'm not sure." Was all that Chica could say.

"Oh come on Chica, my big bro doesn't bite!" Mangle laughed.

"I know that… But…." Chica could not think of anything else to say.

"Come on darling I want you to be my sister-in-law someday." Mangle whispered quietly into Chica's left ear while dragging her up the stairs towards the front door.

The part where she said "Sister-in-law made Chica blush really hard, but it made her secretly happy with a warm, tingling sensation inside of her heart.

When the girls finally got up the stairs, Freddy and Bonnie were not far behind.

"Go on" Mangle encouraged Chica.

Chica looked down for a second then she looked at Mangle and nodded and slowly placed her fists onto the door and knocked it gently.

Meanwhile Foxy was eating popcorn watching the end of the "Titanic" Foxy was so engrossed in what was going on in the movie that he didn't hear the knocks coming from his door.

The gang were waiting outside. No response

Chica looked at Mangle as she was not sure what to do.

Mangle just looked back and smiled at Chica. "Try again, but do it harder this time." Mangle whispered. Chica then goes to try again but knocks harder.

Foxy was then shearing a tear at the movie, when suddenly he was interrupted by the knocking. Foxy then got up and headed for the door. "Coming!" He shouted.

Foxy was so surprised to find when he answered the door to see everybody looking at him.

"What?" Foxy spoked confused.

Chica opened her mouth to speak until Mangle quickly place her hand on her shoulder. Chica then stood back and spoke to her brother for Chica.

"Foxy, we need to talk." Mangle replied. "At my house.

Foxy was not knowing what has happening, did he do something wrong? Or has something happened to his and Mangle's family? "Oh boy…" Foxy thought to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Freddy or Bonnie!

Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy were following behind Chica and Mangle. The three boys were really confused. They had no idea what they were needed for.

Foxy walked with his hands in his short pockets. Bonnie and Freddy were just walking and Mangle and Chica lead the way.

The walk wouldn't be very long as Mangle only lived down the street from her brother's house.

Foxy looked at everyone as they were all walking.

Then Foxy turned to look at Freddy and Bonnie who were walking right next to each other. "So…" Foxy began. Foxy then scratched his head thinking what to say. "What brings you two here with us?" Foxy asked.

Freddy and Bonnie both looked up at Foxy since he was the tallest. "We are just as confused as you are Foxy."Freddy replied.

"Yeah" Bonnie nodded looking at Foxy. Freddy looked at Bonnie for a second then looked away with confusion, then he decided to concentrate on walking.

"Not long sugars" Mangle informed the boys who were quite far behind the girls.

Chica then turned her head while walking at looked at Foxy. She stared at him romantically but a few seconds later Foxy looked at Chica. Chica soon realised that Foxy was looking at her. Then Chica quickly snapped out of her trance and looked ahead of her again. Foxy just smiled. Maybe Chica was into him after all.

* * *

After five more minutes of walking. "We are here!" Yelled Mangle.

"See told you that it wasn't long." Mangle smiled.

While behind her the boys and Chica were stretching their tired backs and bodies.

"If you call this not a long walk when you made us follow you into the same park at least six times and back." Foxy replied in a haughty tone. Chica could not help but to giggle at Foxy's reaction.

"Whatever that was all about!" Bonnie replied to Foxy while he got up after touching his toes to ease his back pain.

"You can say that again" Freddy agreed.

"Whatever that was all about!" Bonnie repeated.

Freddy just looked at Bonnie. "That was not what I meant."

"Oh dear, I've seen to have lost my keys." Mangle panicked as she was digging throw her whole bag. Everybody just stared with wide eyes, worried that they won't get into the warm they hoped that Mangle would find those keys.

Five minutes later Mangle was still looking for her keys, but no luck. Meanwhile Freddy was practically falling asleep standing up. While Bonnie was listening to his headphones and Foxy was staring at Chica while Chica was texting Mike to tell him where they were.

Foxy was watching the Mangle trying to find her keys. His left eye was twitching, he was about to soon lose his sanity. Foxy then lost his, he chucked both of his hands into the air and then let out a massive sigh.

"ARGH, LET ME TRY AND KICK THE DOOR OPEN!" He yelled which startled the live out of everyone even waking up Freddy.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Foxy?" Chica asked Foxy worried.

Then Foxy turned around to look at Chica. "Chica if it's the only way to get in, then it has to be done" Foxy explained.

Chica thought for a few seconds. Foxy did have a point. His sister had lost her keys and it was really cold outside and this was properly the only quickest way.

"O..o..okay" Chica replied softly.

Chica then stood back with the others to let Foxy do his thing.

Foxy then took one big deep breath and breathes out.

Everybody just stays back from Foxy and watches him prepare to break down the door.

Then Foxy lifts up his left leg and kicks it multiple times until….

SMASH.

The door swings right open with not much damage, except for Foxy's footmarks in the middle of the door.

Foxy turns panting looking at the others, their jaws were dropped at Foxy's strength.

"Wow…" Was all that speechless Bonnie could say.

Soon enough then everybody moved to get out of the cold.

"Oh boy cannot wait to get into the warmth of this house." Freddy excitedly mentioned.

Then reminded Mangle. "Oh…well there is one problem….the heater has been broke for the past couple of days, the gas people are coming tomorrow, thank goodness to fix it." Mangle awkwardly explained while scratching her head.

Then the others were silent with shock. Was all this really happening to them.

Then they groaned with frustration.

"But I have enough snuggies for everybody and hot chocolate too." Mangle smirked.

Then the others smiled.

"Well at least it's not all that bad" Bonnie mentioned while looking at the others staring at him.

* * *

Later everybody was gathered around on the sofas with Chica and Mangle resting on their armchairs. Everybody was sipping their hot chocolates and wrapping themselves in their snuggies trying to get comfy.

Mangle and Chica were both stirring their cups of tea at the same time. Then Mangle placed down her cup and clapped her hands to break the awkward silence.

"Right, today you boys are gathered because we are trying to investigate what we were all doing on the night of the Christmas eve party." Mangle started while looking and giving the boys eye contact.

"Why does she want to know that?" Freddy thought to himself as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Now, we don't expect you to be an Einstein and to remember everything as you boys were properly drunk that night, am I right?" Mangle explained to the confused animatronics.

"Now we shall begin with…" Mangle paused for a moment as she noticed that Bonnie put his hand up.

"Yes BonBon darling?" Mangle then asked Bonnie.

Bonnie placed down his hand and began to ask his question. "What is the reason behind this meeting?"

Mangle then froze and was not sure how to explain everything. Then she came up with a plan. Chica did not want anybody to know her secret at the moment so she could not break a promise that she had made to her dearest friend. Mangle turned to face Chica who looked at Mangle very worried. It was like as if Chica was begging Mangle to not tell them her secret.

The Mangle turned back to face the boys and then she spoke. "Well, there has been a murder outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." She lied.

"AWWW not again!" The boys all yelled at once.

"Shhh..shhhh calm down" Mangle hushed the boys.

Then when the guys had settled down Mangle proceeded to carry on with what she was saying.

"Now, since the night as you were all drunk we don't know if…..

The boys looked very worried, they did not have a good feeling of what Mangle may say next.

….you know, could have accidentally or could have accidentally helped to kill somebody." Mangle tried to say it as calmly as she knew how.

The boys went a very pale white.

"But don't worry, you may not have." Mangle then reassured them.

The boys were still white but they were hoping that they were not part of this "Murder" that had happened on Christmas Eve.

Mangle clapped her hands. "Right now we will start with the first name of you guys in alphabetical order." Mangle explained.

* * *

A few moment later Bonnie was prepared to tell them what had happened while Freddy and Foxy waited outside the living room door.

"Right now Bonnie. Do you remember what had happened on the night of the party?" Mangle asked the nervous bunny rabbit.

Bonnie thought for a few seconds and then cleared his throat. "I remember during the Christmas Eve party…

FLASHBACK:

"It was just a casual night as me, Foxy and Freddy were doing what we usually do when celebrating when we are not celebrating with children, drinking and gambling."

"Hey Bonnie, you bet that I'll win?" Freddy elbowed his best friend while winking at Bonnie

"You bet on it?" Bonnie asked in a rather big competitive tone.

Then moments later the two were rolling the roulette board.

"I bet $100 for number 22" Bonnie told Foxy who was organising the game and was going to spin the roulette board.

Then Freddy raised an eyebrow at Bonnie, while Bonnie glanced at Freddy with a naughty smile across his face.

"Wise eh?" Freddy muttered then Freddy went to place his bet.

"I bet $500 for 34!" Freddy demanded with confidence.

This bet made Bonnie and Foxy flabbergasted.

"Freddy! I was only teasing. Don't take this too far please." Bonnie begged hoping to change Freddy's mind.

"Nope best bud, a deal is a deal!" Freddy said placing his arms on his hips.

As Freddy placed down his bet both Bonnie and Foxy were staring anxiously wondering at what had gotten into Freddy.

Soon Foxy span the roulette wheel, Freddy and Bonnie were sweating.

Then the wheel stopped spinning and the ball had landed.

"34" Foxy called out on disbelief.

Freddy yelled cheering through the roof tops while Bonnie just stared with his jaw almost on the floor.

Freddy took the money and headed over to the bar for a celebration beer. He was later joined by Bonnie and Foxy who also had a drink each.

After the boys had finished their drinks Freddy gave them a naughty look and asked

"Hey since it's Christmas let's order another!"

The others agreed and Freddy order some more beer. Before Bonnie and Foxy could even think about paying Freddy leaned over towards the two and showed them his wallet. "I'll pay boys" Freddy mentioned before the barmaid slide him another beer, then she gave Bonnie and Foxy their beers. Then Freddy finished his sentence. "It's on the house" Freddy told them before taking his first sip out of his second pint.

Then the three friends looked at each other for a second before clanging their glasses together softly. "CHEERS TO GOOD FRIENDS" they said at the same time. After raising their glasses and saying their toast they all sipped their beers at the same time then they began to chug them down like there was no tomorrow.

After about six more pints Freddy and Bonnie were the drunkest. Foxy was also drunk but not too bad as he only drank four more after his first pint.

Then the guys saw Chica looking all miserable.

"Hey Foxy why don't you go and check if Chica is alright *hic?" Bonnie asked Foxy smirking.

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

Bonnie thought for a while then replied. "After me and Freddy watched Foxy walk over to Chica I collapsed and can't remember anything after that.

"Ok, thanks for you taking some time to chat with me darling." Mangle told smiling at Bonnie.

Bonnie turned to look at Mangle and he just smiled at her.

Meanwhile Freddy and Foxy were waiting outside while Chica was upstairs worrying if the father was ever to be found.

Then Freddy was called in to tell his side of the story.

* * *

Chica was just pacing back and forth in Mangle's bedroom then she turned to head for the bathroom and placed down the toilet seat and sat down on the toilet seat and went through her handbag violently. Then she grabbed out what she was looking for..

… the pregnancy test…

Everytime she looked at the positive symbol it just pulled on her heartstrings. Then she looked down at her belly and gently placed her hand upon it.

"Don't worry sweetheart. Mommy will find your daddy soon enough" Chica whispered while looking down at her stomach before she then shead a tear.

Chica placed her hands on her head out of frustration while still holding onto the test in the one hand.

"CHICA!" Mangle's voiced egoed from downstairs.

Chica was jumped by this and snapped back into reality. Then she ran down the stairs to Mangle who looked sad.

"What's wrong Mangle?" Chica was beginning to worry a lot now.

Mangle sighed and then looked up into the chicken's beautiful eyes.

"I just let the boys' go home. They whose us both well. I questioned both Bonnie and Freddy and there seems to be not much evidence at all that they would be the father."

Chica listened and then she thought for a second. Mangle mentioned talking to all the boys…except one of them….

….FOXY….

"So wait!" Chica began with a hell of a lot of panicking.

"So you spoke to Freddy and Bonnie and they have no evidence in what so ever of being the father of my unborn child. But didn't you speak to Foxy?!"

Mangle looked at Chica and replied looking very pale. "Well ya know that earlier you told me about you and Foxy getting drunk together?"

Chica did not reply as her eyes were wide. She had a feeling of what Mangle was about to say.

"Chica…" Mangle began looking down. Then she looked back up onto Chica's eyes.

"Lass, I think imma gonna be an auntie." Mangle finished.

Mangle waited for Chica's response.

Chica turned white and her pupils shrank down to a very small size.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. You Are Invited

Mangle ran over to comfort Chica as Chica nearly collapsed. She began to cry.

Chica slowly walked over and placed her head on Mangle's beating heart. Mangle embraced the crying girl with a very warm comforting hug.

"Oh Mangle! How will I ever tell him?" Both me and him are too young to be parents….*sniff and….and….we don't even go out with each other *hic soooo…. *sniff …..that doesn't even help either!"

Mangle eyes were closed. She did not say anything. She didn't even know what else to say. Chica was turned, confused and of course scared. She loved Foxy ever so much. She was thinking that would this baby make Foxy hate her.

Mangle hugged Chica tightly and patted her on the back a few times.

"Shhhhh...I sure that my big bro would never hate you." Mangle whispered.

Mangle and Chica separated from their hug. Then Mangle and Chica looked at each other.

Mangle comforted Chica "Hey and whatever shall happen I will be there for you sweetie." Mangle smiled warmly at her friend.

This comment made Chica feel ten times better. Chica wiped away the tear from her left eye and smiled at Mangle.

"I knew that I could count on you, my best friend." Then Chica's smile began to slowly drop. "But…." Chica nervously began.

Mangle was very concerned. She was very curious to know what Chica was going to say. "But what darling?" Mangle asked Chica hoping that she was okay.

"But…..How will we tell Foxy?" Chica asked Mangle.

Mangle was speechless she had no idea of how to respond to this question.

"But we…..uh…well uh…we don't have to tell him yet cheeks." Mangle stuttered to Chica.

Chica just looked at Mangle for a second and then turned away again. Chica twiddled with her thumbs while sitting down on the bottom step looking at her hands. "I want him to know before the baby truly develops. It will be much easier and by the way I can't hide it forever, he will find out one way or another." Chica explained her reasons.

Mangle thought in her head about how bright Chica was. She could just tell that Chica was going to be a great mom.

"You know what Chica, you are absolutely spot on my girl!" Mangle replied in a very cheerful tone.

Knowing Mangle she was up to something. Chica watched as Mangle ran to get some paper and pens and headed towards her desk. She sat down and began to write.

Chica was confused and walked over to see what her friend was up to.

"Uh hey Mangle. What are you doing?" Chica asked Mangle who was writing on a piece of paper.

"Well Chica my darling you wanted to tell Foxy, sooooo I am sending him a letter." Mangle replied smiling at Chica.

Chica had a bad idea of what Mangle might have been on about then she yelled.

"NOOOO! Mangle I want to tell him face to face not by a letter..that would be…..that would be rude!" Chica fighted over the pen with Mangle.

"Ah bah abah. You haven't let me finish Chichi." Mangle held the pen in the air as high as her arm would reach so that Chica would not take the pen from her.

Chica placed her arms down and crossed them. She gave a rather impatience impression. "What are you doing then Mangs?" Chica muttered while angrily glaring at Mangle hoping that her friend wasn't up to no good behind her back.

Mangle then sat back down at her desk now that her and Chica were settled. She then began to start explaining the rest of her little plan.

"Well, I doubt that you were aware that in a month time….uh….Febur…ary the 16th I believe is the big brother's 19th birthday." Mangle smirked.

Chica was trying to figure out what Mangle was on about. By big brother does she mean her big brother and by her big brother she meaning...

…FOXY!"

"So wait..on February the 16th…is Foxy's 19th birthday?" Chica asked he friend.

Mangle nodded. "Yep. That's right. Feb the 16th all day Cheeks." Mangle smiled at Chica.

"Sooooo... Are we going to be making everyone an invite or something?" Chica asked Mangle.

Mangle paused for a moment and looked at Chica nodding.

"That is correct absolutely darling" Mangle replied.

"So your plan is. While we are all at the party I take Foxy into another room and tell him that I am pregnant?" Chica explained to Mangle what she thought that Mangle was planning.

"Yep" Mangle smiled.

Chica bit her lip. She wasn't too sure. Was it too early by then. Then again his birthday is in a months time. Mangle's idea was not a bad idea either. It's the best idea that she could think of for a time like this for Chica.

She looked at Mangle and attempted to smile. She ended up smiling nervously.

"Let's do it" Chica bravely responded.

"Right then we shall start tomorrow by giving everybody an invitation." Mangle began to make her way to go upstairs. She then turned around to face Chica. "Oh and by the way would you like to stay at mine's for tonight Chichi?" Mangle kindly asked Chica.

Chica smiled and slowly shook her head a few times. She was smitten by Mangle's generosity and kindness. But of course it has been a long day for Chica and all she wanted to do was to go back to her home and sleep for a full night.

"No thanks Mangs, my place will do for tonight." Chica softly replied.

"But are you sure?" Mangle wanted to be sure if this is what Chica wanted to do.

"Yes please" Chica smiled.

Mangle ran back downstairs to Chica and approached Chica softly.

"Shall I walk you home?" Mangle rested her hand to Chica's shoulder.

"No thanks, I can walk myself home." Chica was beginning to notice that maybe Mangle was getting a bit too friendly.

"Are you sure now Cheeks?" Mangle doubled checked Chica.

"Yes!" Chica signed a bit impatiently.

"I'm only pregnant, it's not like I'm going to fall over!" Chica slightly giggled at Mangle's behaviours.

"Right, ok" Mangle nodded but was secretly disappointed that she could not walk her friend home.

Chica put on her coat and walked her way home.

* * *

Straight as she got home Chica had a quick shower and went to bed.

She layer down in her double bed and looked up at the ceiling with her arms placed on her belly.

"I wonder what Foxy is up to now?" Chica thought in her head.

Meanwhile at Foxy's house Foxy was lying down on his bed and he thought:

"I wonder what Chichi is up to now?"

Chica:" I wish that.."

Foxy: "Maybe that..."

Both Foxy and Chica looked out their big bedroom windows and glanced at the beautiful full moon that was shining for them that very night.

"You know about the way that I feel for you." Foxy and Chica said to themselves at the exact same time.

Soon enough the two ofthem slowly closed their very tired, heavy eyes and slowly dropped off to sleep.

* * *

3:00AM- Chica was tossing and turning. She was moaning and groaning as she was having a terrible nightmare.

NIGHTMARE:

Chica was chasing Foxy. They were both running for an unknown reason.

"Foxy wait!" Chica screamed.

Suddenly Foxy stopped and turned to face Chica. Chica was panting.

"What's wrong me lass?" Foxy asked Chica in a very concerned tone.

Chica could hear her hard beating heartbeat, as she remembered the friendship of her and Foxy. First he was running with her in the dandelions in the field at spring when they were the age of 4. Then Foxy was fail attempting to brush and style chica's hair when they were 6. Finally the time when it was winter and Chica nearly lost her life by nearly falling through the ice and Foxy guided Chica to safety when they were 12.

Chica's heartbeat was beating rapidly.

"Foxy!" Chica's voiced egoed. "I'm pregnant!"

Then Chica heartbeat was no longer heard as Foxy grabbed Chica by the throat. She tried to break free, she was slowly about to die.

"Foo.. ?" Chica cried whispering.

Then Foxy let go and Chica collapsed and never woke up. Then the last of the dream was heard. It was Foxy saying before walking out the door.

"Sorry Chichi…."

The heartbeat of Chica was getting slower and slower now.

"But our friendship…

…is over!" Was Foxy's last words before he slammed the door.

END OF DREAM

* * *

Chica quickly rose from her bed sweating and gasping. Her breathing was very rapid.

She looked around her room and then quickly turned to look at her clock.

It read 4:30AM

Chica the slowly settled down and went to sleep.

* * *

After two hours Chica was woken up by the sunlight shinning in her.

She groaned and slowly attempted to get up. She was half awake and very tired.

Chica was in the wardrobe and she then grabbed a towel. She dragged herself from the landing and into the bathroom. She hang up her towel, took out the elastic from her hair and hopped into her walk in glass shower.

Just as she was washing her hair her door bell rang. This startled Chica at first.

"IM COMING NOW, GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES!" Chica yelled from the shower.

Chica's bathroom was fogged from all the steam from the shower.

The doorbell then rang once again.

The bathroom was practically a fog town. Suddenly Chica appeared from the fogness in her towering rope and ran her way downstairs and to the door. As she opened the door she had a bit of a surprise.

"Oh hi Mangle." Chica looked at Mangle who was dressed in a grey crop top and black shorts.

Chica looked at Mangle like she was a looatic. "Mangle what the heck are you wearing?" Chica asked Mangle.

"Oh just an outfit that I haven't worn in a long time honey." Mangle replied feeling great about herself.

Chica just rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Now, we got to hand these invites to the boys before three o clock for BB as he comes home from school that time" Mangle said smiling as she shown and gave Chica Bonnie and Foxy's invites.

Chica remembered that Mangle adopted BB as he was abandoned at birth. The nerves on some people Mangle would think every time she looked into BB's eyes. But she must never tell him about his past, it would break his sweet but mischievous little heart.

* * *

Chica and Mangle then made their way to Freddy's house.

Chica knocked on Freddy's door.

Within a few seconds the door chains and the locks unlocking were heard. Freddy unlocked the door and opened it. To his surprise he finds to see that it was Chica and Mangle knocking at his door.

"My hello there girls." Freddy greeted them.

"I am seeing you a lot lately, which is just lovely."

Mangle was holding onto Freddy's invitation. "Here" Mangle whispered into Chica's ear. "You can give it to him"

Chica gently took the invite out of Mangle's hands and passed it onto Freddy.

Freddy took a quick look at the envelope which read his name in fancy writing.

"Why thank you very much ladies." Freddy thanked the two girls.

"I can even tell that it was Mangle who wrote my name since it is in fancy and in pink too." Freddy smirked at Mangle. The girls giggled at Freddy's response.

Then the three could hear the screeching of a kettle.

"Oh my the tea!" Freddy shouted. The girls secretly giggled at Freddy's reaction.

"Well girls I will talk another time and I will open this letter with what will hopefully be a not ruined cuppa." Freddy explained to the girls who were trying their best to not smirk.

Freddy closed the door after saying goodbye to the girls.

* * *

Next Chica and Mangle went to Bonnie's place.

As they walked past the drive they had noticed that new car that Bonnie was talking about yesterday.

"Wow Bonnie sure has a pimp ride now doesn't he chichi?" Mangle asked Chica.

"Yep, he sure does" replied a very surprised Chica.

They knocked on Bonnie's door right after like five whole minutes of staring at the car.

Bonnie opened the door within a few moments.

"Oh, hi, sorry girls I was just serving breakfast for Mike." Bonnie panted.

"Oh no it's ok darling" Mangle reassured Bonnie.

"Oh and by the way, how is Mike?" Chica asked Bonnie out of curiosity.

"Yeah, Mikey is doing just fine." Bonnie smiled.

"Here" said Chica as she handed Bonnie his envelope. Bonnie looked at the envelope for a few seconds. Before Bonnie could thank them Chica then got out yet another envelope.

"And here is Mike's too" Chica then gave Bonnie the second envelope.

"Gee thanks. I'll open them as soon as me and mike are eating our breakfasts." Bonnie smiled at the girls. But he was secretly confused. What was these envelopes all about?

* * *

After they were finished chatting with Bonnie the girls then set out to their final destination.

This time Mangle knocked on Foxy's door. Foxy didn't answer. This worried the girls. So after a few more attempts and still no answer the girls decided to leave the envelope through the mail box.

Afterwards they headed back to their houses. Mangle had made it back in time for BB. Chica chilled in bed

* * *

Soon enough Foxy had returned to his house and he found the envelope in his mail box.

"What's this?" He thought to himself.

Soon he, Freddy, Bonnie along with Mike opened up their envelopes and read:

You are invited to Foxy's 19th Birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Time: 9:00AM-12:30PM

Foxy was very confused. But he had an idea to who was behind all this.

"Mangle!" Foxy said to himself whispering while glaring to himself.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. The Party That Would Never Be Forgotten

February the 16th 8:35 AM: Foxy's Birthday Party-Mangle's House!

"Right!" Mangle clapped her hands. "Today's the day!" Mangle was setting up the rest of the party by placing all the dishes onto the table.

Chica was staring and looking around the room.

There were presents from Mangle everywhere.

"God, Mangs don't half spoil her brother." Chica thought smirking. "Never known such close siblings as they are."

"Chica!" Mangle called Chica. This made Chica snap back to reality. "Could you help me hang this birthday banner up for Foxy please darling?" Mangle politely asked Chica.

Mangle was standing on a mini ladder but she could not reach the other end.

Chica came to Mangle's aid and jumped onto the sofa.

Mangle passed Chica the spare pin. Chica took the pin off of Mangle and stuck it onto the end of the banner.

Mangle and Chica jumped down off the ladder and sofa.

Mangle sighed. "Thanks Chichi."

"Anytime Mangs" Chica smiled at Mangle.

The two sighed at each other and looked at each other for a couple of seconds. Then Mangle remembered something.

"Oh, I better go check if Foxy's cake is ready. Because after all, what is a birthday without any cake?" Mangle smiled as she was about to leave her living room.

"Defiantly" Chica agreed.

"You know what, I could do with some birthday cake right about now." Chica blushed.

Mangle gave Chica a dirty look, but in a nice way. "Oh eye. Them cravings are kicking in eh?"

Chica placed her hand on her shoulder blade. She blushed.

"Hee hee, I guess so." She smirked bashfully.

Mangle just grinned at Chica.

"Well I'll go now, don't want it to burn now don't we?" Mangle winked.

Chica just smirked back at Mangle. "Right"

Mangle then left to go to the kitchen to get the cake out of the oven.

Chica looked at Mangle's work. "She has done a very great job decorating." Chica thought smiling. But then her smile suddenly dropped. "But I didn't get Foxy anything" She thought sadly.

Then a thought rushed through Chica's head. "But then again I have this." She thought as she looked down at her tummy.

Chica then raised a warm smile. She could not believe that she was actually carrying his child, right now too! But would he accept it?

Chica had a lot of worried thoughts attacking her mind lately since she discovered that she was pregnant. She tried to stay as positive as possible, but a lot was going on lately, she was surprised how she has coped this well.

Music suddenly started playing. BB then ran away from the stereo so that no one would know that he turned on the music.

But Chica was so very lost in thought that she could not hear it.

* * *

Mangle was finished with decorating the cake.

The cake was chocolate flavoured sponge. The icing was dark chocolate all over the sponge. There was black icing that worded out "Happy Big 19th Bday! To make the cake special, Mangle printed a photo onto icing, the photo was a picture of a two year old Foxy holding Mangle as a baby.

She then turned around from the cake to look at the proper version of the photograph on the refrigerator.

Mangle just smiled at the photo, she then gently took the photograph off the fridge. She sighed happily as she held the real version of the photograph that was printed onto the birthday cake in her paws. "Felt like only yesterday, the bestest big brother in the world." She whispered to the younger Foxy in the photograph.

The younger Foxy was just smiling at baby Mangle in the picture.

Mangle placed some cling film onto the cake to keep the cake neat and tidy, then hid the cake in the top cupboard in the kitchen.

She turned to leave the room.

"It's party time!" She smiled.

* * *

Chica was still lost in the depth of her mind when suddenly the door was knocking.

"Oh…uh coming!" Chica shouted over the loud music.

She opened the door to find a very wrapped up Mike with floating presents next door to him.

"Hi Mike" Chica greeted Mike warmly. She then gave Mike a very confused look. "So, uh…where's Bonnie?"

"Right here!" Bonnie waved with his left hand. His voice was muffled behind all the presents. Mike just looked at Bonnie smiling.

"So that's where you are?" Chica joked with them by the fact that Bonnie was practically carrying a mountain of presents.

"You see Chica, I'm a awesome boyfriend. Mike wanted to carry some presents but I told him that they were too heavy, so I carried every last present for him." Mike and Chica could not see Bonnie but Bonnie was smiling behind all those presents.

"Yeah, we love Foxy. So yesterday since today was his birthday we brought him a hell of a lot of gifts." Mike explained to Chica.

"I can see that, you guys better come inside for one it's really cold outside and two Bonnie looks like he is struggling a bit." Chica smiled.

Chica then welcomed Mike and Bonnie into Mangle's house.

Mike made his way to the sofa. Mike was rubbing his hands together. Bonnie then entered the living room as well. "Are you KIDDING me?!" Bonnie was secretly struggling bit was trying really hard to not admit it. "I could carry these presents all day if I had to" Bonnie finished while Mike was smiling and rolling his eyes at Bonnie and Chica just watched Bonnie placing down the gifts.

"There!" Bonnie shouted when he finished placing down all those heavy gifts. His head was all scruffy, he was sweating like mad and his bow tie was falling off.

Mike and Chica just giggled at the way Bonnie looked.

"Uh, Bonnie. Your hair and bow tie….

….well your practically a mess! Mike giggled trying hard not to laugh while Chica was giggling a lot.

Bonnie then looked down at himself and felt his hair on his head. "Oh gosh!" He reacted.

Mike and Chica then spluttered as they could no longer hold in their laughs.

Bonnie looked at them very annoyed and his cheeks turned bright rosey pink.

"Not funny you two." Bonnie then sulked himself upstairs into the bathroom to sort himself out.

"Anyways what's the time Mike?" Chica asked Mike after the two had finally stopped laughing at Bonnie.

Mike then looked down at his watch.

"The time is….

…8:53AM seven minutes until the part starts"

Chica then stopped smiling. Why wasn't Foxy here yet? Was he coming? He had to. Chica then started to sweat madly.

Mike noticed that Chica looked very stressed out. "Uuuhh Chica? Are you alright?" Mike asked Chica, he was very concerned about her.

Chica didn't reply straight away until after a few seconds, she then turned to Mike trying hard to pull on a brave face.

"What! Me? Oh sure I am fine, nothing wrong whatsoever!"

"But…but your sweating…. Mike took a few seconds to read Chica's face

…A LOT!" Mike finished.

"Oh that, no I'm…. I'm just worried about if the party is perfect or not!" Chica made up.

Mike looked around. Both he and Bonnie thought that it was amazing and as for BB he was also having a great time dancing to the music in the living room.

Chica the left the living room and ran upstairs into the bathroom. Chica locked the bathroom door and sighed. But then she quickly placed her hand onto her mouth and she dived down to the toilet and threw up.

After she was done throwing up she ran some warm water in the sink and splashed her face to clean herself up.

She dried her face with the towel that was hanged up right preside the sink.

"Oh, why isn't Foxy here? Is he not coming? Is he late?" Questions now ran through Chica's head like it was at fifty miles per hour.

She then turned to unlock the bathroom door. Chica was having a panic attack. She ran passed holding her sore ears from the music.

She then ran to the kitchen to get a drink.

She got a glass and drank a glass of water. She placed down the mug right next to the sink and was breathing heavily since she drank down all the water quickly all at once.

She felted only a tiny bit better because she was still panicking.

Chica's heart was beating as fast as a train.

"What if Foxy hates me? What if he doesn't want to baby? It's all my fault why we're in this mess! It's my fault that we made love! It's my fault that I'm pregnant!" Chica asked and spoke in her head constantly.

Then she turned around and bumped into somebody.

Chica fell to the floor. "Ow."

Then the mysterious person held out their hand offering to help Chica to get back on her feet.

"Need some help Chica, lass?" The person asked Chica.

Chica looked up in shock and had eye contact with the mysterious person that she had bumped with.

Chica's eyes went wide. She knew who this person was.

Chica then suddenly felt dizzy from all the stress.

Chica's body then gave way. She fainted and fell to the floor. BLACKOUT

* * *

"CHICA!" Foxy's yelled and ran over to Chica.

Foxy then checked Chica over. He then placed his head onto her chest.

For Foxy's and to Foxy being unknown the baby's sake.

Then Mangle, BB, Bonnie, Mike and the other Toy animatronic who were also invited ran into the kitchen.

"Oh my god! What happened Foxy?" Mangle asked Foxy with extreme panic.

"I don't know! I bumped into her and offered to help her up and she just fainted out of the blue! But quick we have to get her to hospital, NOW!" Foxy yelled damanding.

Then everybody ran over to help Foxy to carry Chica.

"No, stay away! I can carry her." Foxy yelled. Then he looked down at the beautiful unconscious Chica very sadly.

"I think that this is all my fault." Foxy whispered while looking at Chica.

Mangle could see that her big brother was feeling a hell of guilt and she ran over to comfort Foxy.

"No Foxy, it's not your fault." Mangle placed her hand onto her brothers back trying to reassure him.

Foxy then began to shead a tear drop from his right eye. He sniffed and then turned to face his little sister.

"Then what caused her to faint then?" Foxy asked Mangle.

Mangle didn't know what to say. She promised Chica that she would not tell Foxy.

Then Mangle changed the subject by shouting

"Foxy we have to go to the hospital now!" Foxy replied by nodding.

The others made their ways to their cars and some went with more then one person since they don't have a car or drive.

* * *

Mike, Bonnie and Freddy went together into Bonnie's car.

"Need help bro?" Mangle turned to ask Foxy if she could be of any assistant to help Carry Chica.

Foxy was carrying Chica bridal style. "No thanks, let's go now! We have to go now!" Foxy demanded.

Mangle nodded and soon her and Foxy with Chica were in Mangle's car. Foxy sat in the back with Chica in his lap while Mangle drove the way to the hospital.

Foxy looked down at Chica who remained in his arms. He stroked her delicate hair gently and then stroked her soft, warm cheeks.

"Don't worry Chica, I'm here" foxy reassured the unconscious Chica.

He then leaned over and rubbed his nose against her beak ever so softly and gently.

Chica could not hear him as she was unconscious.

"My love" Foxy whispered to Chica.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Discovering

Within moments Mangle finally turned left to enter the Hospital. She quickly parked the car not caring where it was parked or how it was parked. All she cared about at that moment was to get Chica checked.

Foxy jumped out of the vehicle with Chica still in his arms. Chica was still unconscious.

Mangle stopped to suddenly look at her car.

"Oh dear, looks like I parked on two spaces sideways." Mangle bend down to check underneath the car for some strange reason.

Foxy turned to look at Mangle "Hurry up sis, there's no time for that!" He shouted

"What am I doing?" Mangle asked herself.

Then she ran to catch up with Foxy.

* * *

Within seconds they were inside the hospital. A couple members of staff who were on their coffee break turned quickly to see Foxy carrying Chica with Mangle by his side. They immediately ran over to check Chica over.

The nurse told Foxy to place Chica down gently. Foxy did so. The nurse then ran to get a bed for Chica to lie onto.

The doctor felt her head and listened to her heartbeat.

Then he removed his Stethoscope from his ears and looked up at Mangle and Foxy.

"What happened to this young lady?" He asked.

"My big brother said that she was sweating, then she looked as if she was dizzy and suddenly fainted!" Mangle explained.

The nurse then arrived with the bed for Chica.

The doctor looked down at Chica. "Alright then. Sir could you place the patient onto this hospital bed?" The doctor asked politely.

Foxy nodded and placed her down gently. Foxy stayed by Chica.. He would refuse to leave her at all costs.

The nurse then pulled the bed with Chica in it to the private room that they had just booked for Chica. Foxy followed along refusing to leave Chica's side.

Within a whole minute in the elevator they rushed down the corridor and entered the room.

The bed was position into place.

* * *

Foxy took a seat right next to Chica. Mangle sat down by the other side of the bed. She stroked Chica's hair (which was out of place).

"Let me get that for you sweetheart" Mangle told Chica as she began to tidy up Chica's hair.

"God, ain't she beautiful." Foxy whispered.

Mangle's eyes suddenly widened she then stopped messing with Chica's hair and looked up at her brother.

"Pardon?" She asked her brother surprised.

Foxy sighed, he was still looking at Chica not for a second taking his golden eyes off of her stunning pale face. She looked like a chicken version of sleeping beauty. Foxy thought that she was much more beautiful then sleeping beauty.

"I said doesn't Chica look beautiful, yet she always does." Foxy couldn't help but to smile. He knew that he defiantly really was in love with Chica.

Mangle then smiled, she knew that Chica would've loved to hear those lovely things that Foxy has said about her. She also felt really happy for her brother too, because she knew that Chica loved him. Hopefully this would also mean that Foxy would be overwhelmed about the baby.

* * *

Foxy waited for hours. The time was now 6:00PM. The doctor told them that Chica would be fine. But they had not a clue for when she would wake.

Mangle returned to her house as she had to take BB home, she did not want BB to know what had happened to Chica.

Foxy then looked at Chica, then he looked down to her hand. His hand has been holding onto hers for hours now and he refused to let it go any time soon.

Then suddenly Foxy's ears lifted as he heard a yawn. Chica was groaning trying to wake up.

"Chica?" Foxy said to see if Chica could hear him. Chica then looked around her.

"Oh gosh! Where am I?" She panicked looking around frantically.

"Your at the hospital" Foxy told Chica.

Chica did not notice that Foxy was holding onto her hand, she turned to see Foxy right next door to her.

She looked at Foxy and he smiled back at her warmly. She was surprised to see him. She then looked down and then looked back up at Foxy after a second.

"What happened to me?" She asked Foxy looking scared and confused.

Foxy thought for a few seconds, he wanted to set what he was going to say in a way that wouldn't scare her more then she already was.

"Well uh, at the party, you UH, uh sorta….

…fainted, but the doctor said that it was from stress. You'll be alright though. I'm just glad that you've finally awakened again lass." Foxy explained to Chica.

Chica just looked down. She thought that maybe now was the perfect time to tell Foxy, since they were alone now and the mood was calm.

"Foxy…" Chica began. Her heart was beating fast, she was terrified to what he may say.

"Yes, Chica lass?" Foxy smiled at Chica

Chica took a deep breath and looked around to make sure that nobody else was around. Luckily for them no one else was here.

"Um Foxy….do you remember the meeting that you had with Mangle and the others last month?" Chica began.

Foxy thought for a moment and then he replied. "Ye…yeah, I do."

Chica then looked at Foxy. "Well I just wanted to tell you first off that there…..there was no such murder. Me and Mangle lied." Chica was scared that Foxy would hate her for lying.

Foxy was shocked, he then looked a bit, no, really peeved off.

"Why would you do that Chi?" Foxy shouted a bit, there was temper in his voice.

"I never planned it! Your sister did. But I…uh we are sooooo really really sorry Foxy." Chica whined. She looked as if she was about to burst out crying

Foxy looked angry. Then there was silence between the two of them. Foxy was lost for words. He was very mad at his sister.

Then he looked up at Chica.

"But why. Why did she lie to me and the others then?" Foxy raised an eyebrow

Chica then shown a shocked face. This was it. She could not live anymore lies then she has already had to. The time was now, she had to tell him now, there was no escape.

She then closed her eyes trying not to cry from frustration. Then she pulled back the tears and took a deep breath and then breathed out again. She faced to turn to Foxy.

"Foxy" Chica started.

Foxy was listening to Chica.

"Place your hand onto my belly…pl…please." Chica told Foxy nervously.

Foxy was very surprised to hear what Chica had just told him, yet he was also very confused.

Foxy swallows and then slowly places out his hand reaching to touch Chica's belly. Soon his hands were touching her slightly swollen abdomen.

His ears perked and eyes suddenly turned wide. His jaw dropped slightly. Was she?...

She looked up to Foxy and smiled. "Happy Birthday new daddy." Chica felt a burst of energy flow throw her body. She was so happy that she finally told him and she felt as if she was closer to him now somehow.

Foxy froze for a few seconds. Then he stopped staring at Chica's belly and then looked into her eyes.

Chica then looked really sad and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry *sniff it's all my fault, Foxy." Chica then turned away from Foxy and wrapped herself into a ball on the hospital bed.

Foxy looked at Chica. Why was she upset? What does she mean by all her fault?

"Chica lass?" Foxy managed to say.

"Chica then placed her hands onto her face and started to cry a lot now.

"Yes *sniff Foxy?" She replied as she managed to say just that while trying to speak in between crying.

Foxy felt sad, he didn't want Chica to be upset.

"What do you mean by it is all your fault?" Foxy asked. Foxy also wondered how she knew that he was defiantly the dad of her child.

Chica then got up from her wrapped up position and sat up on her bed. She faced and struggled to give Foxy eye contact, so she just rubbed her shoulder blade and looked down sadly.

"Well *sniff. You remember that night on Christmas Eve, you asked me to have a drink and then I overdone it?" Chica began.

Foxy thought for a second. He was struggling to remember as he was drunk that night too then a little something began to snap back into his memory.

He nodded twice slowly at Chica. "Yeah"

Chica then swallowed. She felt all embarrassed but then she tried her best to be brave and she managed to look at Foxy for a second then she turned away again.

"Well at one point during that night." Chica then froze for a second and blushed hard.

Foxy was concerned about what she was going to say but he had a good feeling that what she was about to say as what he thought that she was about to say.

Foxy waited about five seconds before Chica broke the silence.

"At one point..." She closed her eyelids hard and blushed trying not to cry.

"….We made love" Chica finished. She placed her hands onto her whole face and started to cry again.

Foxy did not know how to react he froze with fear.

He watched Chica cry. He could not stand her being upset anymore then he quickly leaned in to comfort the crying girl.

"Shhh. Hey lass. No…none of this is your fault." Foxy hugged Chica patting her on the back comforting her.

Then Foxy thought while hugging Chica. Was that the reason. He then looked down at Chica.

"Hey Chica is that why Mangle invited me, Bonnie and Freddy over the night last month?" Foxy asked.

Chica's head was muffled into Foxy's chest. She then responded with a simple nod. "Yes" Chica replied.

It was all making sense now. That was why they were being questioned. To find out who was the father to Chica's baby.

Foxy looked down at sweet Chica. He played with her blonde, golden hair. He was curling her hair in between his one finger, then he stroked her head gently up and down.

After five minutes of hugging Foxy and Chica finally released.

The two smiled at each other. Foxy then looked down and blushed with his hands in his lap twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey Chica."

"Yes Foxy?" Chica asked confused.

Foxy stayed silent for a moment. He did not know how else he could say what he was about to say.

"You know that you said that we made love that night." Foxy blushed hard.

Chica then blushed and looked down. "Ye..yes."

"Well lass, I don't remember it. But even of I didn't. The truth is…" Foxy stopped halfway.

Chica could tell that Foxy was scared.

"…the truth is…..

…I love you Chica." Foxy looked at Chica blushing.

Chica blushed. Her heart was now beating as if she ran around the earth without stopping five times. She was filled with happiness, joy, lust…and love!

She comforted Foxy by placing her hand onto his. This stunned Foxy. His ears perked up and eyes opened wide. He looked at his hand to find Chica's placed on top of it.

He and Chica looked and smiled at each other.

"Foxy, I love you too." Chica looked into Foxy's eyes smiling warmly at him. They were lost in each other's eyes.

Then Foxy begins to move closer to Chica.

Chica then does the same.

Soon the two began to touch noses, they both closed their eyes gently. Then finally, they shared their first kiss.

Foxy then placed his hands around Chica's back.

Chica then attempted to pull Foxy in closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their kiss then became deeper as Foxy and Chica placed their tongues into each other's mouths.

Soon the two were running out of breath. They realised to grasp for air.

Foxy smiled warmly and lovingly at Chica, she returned the gaze.

"So, you don't mind the idea of becoming a dad this young Foxy?" Chica had her right hand placed under Foxy's chin and the other was stroking down Foxy's snout.

Foxy smiled warmly at Chica. "Of course it is scary. But as long as the mother is you, I just know that it will be beautiful."

Chica giggled. "Oh shut up Foxy, you're the one who is the gorgeous daddy."

"Aw, come here you" Foxy embraced Chica into a hug for another smooch.

As Foxy and Chica were kissing, suddenly they were spotted by Mangle entering the room.

Mangle had a very stunned expression write all over her face, then she smiled. She snickered to herself as she decided to tease the young couple.

"Hey, did I miss something?" Mangle asked Foxy and Chica.

The two heard Mangle's voice and broke apart immediately. They turned to face Mangle with both of them with cheeks that were as red as roses.

"NO!" Foxy and Chica shouted at the same time, trying to cover their little kissing from Mangle.

"Ah, come on now don't give me that trash! I caught you two making out." Mangle teased them.

Chica and Foxy looked away from each other. Foxy then looked at Mangle.

"So don't you mind then, sis?"

"Me, of course not! I've been trying to get you two for goodness knows how long." Mangle smirked.

She started to laugh. Foxy and Chica who were still blushing looked at each other for a second and then looked evilly at Mangle.

"MAAAAANGLE!" They signed.

"Yep, that's me!" Mangle snickered.

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. The Date

The very next day Chica was free to leave the hospital. They kept her in overnight just to check if everything was okay. Luckily all the tests came out positive and was fine to leave.

The doctor told everyone that she had fainted because she was really stressed out, other then that nothing was seriously wrong with Chica.

Chica walked out of hospital with Foxy by her side.

Chica proceeded to walk until Foxy stop and within a second she stopped too. She walk back over to Foxy. They smiled at each other.

"So maybe later or so." Foxy placed his hand and hook behind his back. His face was looking adorable.

Chica looked up at Foxy, listening to every word he was saying.

"Would you like to see a movie or something? If you don't mind." Foxy blushed with his eyes looking all over the place.

Chica's eyes went huge and adorable. She smiled at this. Foxy was actually asking HER on a date with him.

Foxy then felt a bit nervous. "Chica, you…don't….have to if…..you, UH… Don't wanna…." Foxy was suddenly interrupted by Chica reaching up to give him a gentle, soft kiss on his left cheek.

Foxy's ears shot up, he was surprised, he didn't expect Chica to kiss him again.

Chica's head was tilted but her eyes remained looking up at Foxy.

"It's a date." She placed her hand onto his left shoulder blade.

Then the taxi cab came to collect Chica to take her home. The taxi parked right next to Foxy and Chica. Chica entered the taxi and looked lovingly at Foxy. He smiled back to her. Chica then reached to close the door. Foxy quickly jumped for the door.

Chica and the taxi driver looked at each other for a split second. Chica then realised to what Foxy was doing. Foxy looked at Chica and nodded.

"Thanks" Chica whispered smiling.

Foxy then proceed to close the door to save Chica's energy. They have only started becoming loving towards each other for not even a day and Foxy was already spoiling Chica.

Foxy closed the door.

Chica strapped on her seat belt. The taxi revved its engine.

Chica turned to wave to Foxy. Foxy then responded by waving back to Chica.

Foxy watched the taxi drive away until it was no longer in sight. He then turned around smiling. He felt a rush of excitement fill through his body. He then leaped for the skies.

"YEEES!" He shouted! "I kissed and got a date with the most beautiful chick girl in all of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

Then Foxy started to walk to the right from the hospital entrance.

Foxy then began to realise.

"Oops, I'm going the wrong way!" He chuckled at himself.

Then Foxy started to walk to the left to make his journey home, then he noticed his sister driving in her car close to him.

Then Mangle winded down her window. She slightly stuck her head out of the car so that Foxy would know that it was her.

"Hey bro, I can give you a ride. Come on jump in!" Mangle yelled to her brother.

Foxy looked at his sister and smirked at her kindness.

Mangle could tell that Foxy didn't truly wanted to walk all that way home and by his cheeky smirk that meant that he agreed with Mangle to jump into the car with her.

Mangle parked on the side of the pavement so that her brother could jump in. Foxy proceeded to get himself into the car.

"Right we're off!" Mangle shouted excitedly.

Foxy just smiled and watched as Mangle drove off the pavement and back onto the road. But Mangle to Foxy's surprise slammed her foot onto the break.

Good job that Foxy put on his seat belt straight as he got in otherwise he would have been next in hospital.

Foxy coughed as the seat belt chocked him while Mangle yelled at the driver that just zoomed at lightning speed past them. "IDIOT!" She waved her fist in the air.

Soon enough Mangle was able to drive back onto the road, properly this time and off they go.

Once they got back to Foxy's Foxy took off his seat belt and looked at his sister.

"Thanks lil sis." Foxy thanked the Mangle.

"No, probs big bro." Mangle replied smiling at Foxy.

There was a moment of silence between the two. But soon the silence was interested by Mangle.

"So got any plans for tonight big bro?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I am going to Cinemas with my new gf" Foxy smirked.

"Oooooh" Mangle said in a very sexy tone.

Foxy just blushed at Mangle's reaction. "Yeah I know."

"Hey look after Chica okay? She is very delicate. If you don't look after her I will smack your head in!" Mangle teased Foxy.

Foxy knew his sister too well, of course she was kidding about smacking him across the face.

"I will, thanks again sis!" Foxy chuckled.

"Have fun. Oh and tell me how it goes later, okay?" Mangle smiled.

"I will sis." Foxy answered smiling back at her.

Mangle nodded and then drove away. Foxy watch the car leave the street.

He shook his head smiling in disbelief. "That girl, my god." Foxy rolled his eyes.

Foxy then unlocked his house door and ran upstairs to get ready for his date.

He got his smart suit and tie ready hanged up, grabbed a towel and ran into the shower.

* * *

Meanwhile with Chica, she too was in the shower. While washing herself Chica looked down at her teeny tiny developing bump.

She placed her hands onto her belly and rubbed it gently.

"This is it little one! We are spending the night with daddy, just as I promise." Chica whispered with a huge amount of excitement in her voice.

Chica then grabbed the towel once she had finished washing her hair and dried herself off in her bedroom. Chica wrapped herself into her towel robe which was bright pink with her signature in gold printed onto the left top hand corner of her robe.

She got the hairdryer from the draws and grabbed the brush while she was at it. She then began to dry off her hair. Once her hair was dry she brushed her hair and styled it with a golden hair clip in order to keep her hair up.

After her hair was styled and ready to go. She removed her towel robe from her body and opened up her wardrobe. For this special occasion she decided to wear a dress that she haven't worn for many years.

It was a bright pink dress with a golden belt going around the waist area. The dress had no sleeves so her shoulders would be showing. The dress also came as a set with a grey cardigan to keep Chica warm and stylish.

For her feet Chica decided to wear her bright pink small heeled shoes.

Last but certainly not least, Chica sat down by her mirror and put on some pink blush, she used a very faint purple pink eyeshadow. She used some black eye liner and mascara too.

She was ready as she looked at herself in the big mirror in her bedroom.

Chica ran downstairs and grabbed her greyish, lilac purse that was part with the outfit.

Meanwhile Foxy made his way out of the house and walked down the road to Chica's.

* * *

FEB 17th 6:50PM-TIME OF THE MOVIE IS AT 7:15PM

Soon as Foxy made it to Chica's house, he then gently knocked a couple of times on Chica's door so that he wouldn't sound impatience do or rude.

Foxy waited for nearly a minute before the door was opened. As he was standing outside it was dark. But as the door was opened a bright light shined onto Foxy.

Foxy's eye began to widen as he saw his date. She looked absolutely stunning.

Foxy was looking at Chica, he was smitten and lost for words.

Chica felt embarrassed, she was worried if she looked like she was showing off when really she was only trying to look her best for her date.

But Foxy not for one second thought that she was showing off. She looked so…..

…stunning. Like an Angel.

Foxy luckily after a while minute off staring at the beautiful Chica finally somehow managed to slip out a couple of words. "You…You…Look absolutely…Beautiful my sweet, sweet Chica." Foxy complimented his date.

Chica just responded by doing an adorable giggle.

"Thanks you too Foxy." She blushed.

Then Chica looked up and opened her eyes. She realised that there was nowhere for them to travel.

"Uh Foxy? Not to be rude or to change the subject. But…how are we going to get to the pictures?" Chica asked looking very puzzled.

Foxy did nothing but smile at her being naïve.

"By travelling…" Foxy pretending to think. He then smiled at Chica. "Do you mean…."

Then a car horn was beeping as he turned around the corner then proceeds to park outside Chica's drive. This started Chica, she was curious to know what was going on. The she held her hands under her chin and gasped with great, warmth and happy surprise.

"This?" Foxy pointed at the beautiful, long, sparkling white limo.

Chica nearly cried from happiness, but she then ran up to Foxy and hugged him. Foxy was jumped by this as he was not expecting it, but moments later he just smiled at the fact that he helped Chica to smile.

"Oh FOXY! THANK YOU! BUT YOU DIDN'T HAD TO, IT MUST HAVE COST YOU LOADS!" Chica yelled excitedly and happily with the biggest joy that she has ever had in her entire life so far.

"Yes, but anything for you my sweet cheeks." Foxy whispered romantically to Chica.

Chica giggled at Foxy.

Chica then grabbed Foxy's hand. "Come on! We don't want to miss the film!" Chica pulled Foxy into the limo with her with great excitement.

Foxy had made Chica feel really special.

Tonight was all about them being together truly.

* * *

Within five teen minutes the limo parked outside the cinema doors. After the limo stopped right outside the cinemas, the driver appeared outside his car and walked around to open the door for Foxy and Chica.

Chica walked to the entrance doors, while Foxy stood next to the driver and gave him a tip. "Thank you" Foxy thanked the driver as he gave him his tip. The driver bowed down. "Thank you, sir. Have fun." He wished the two love birds.

Chica waited for Foxy outside. Foxy walked to Chica and as a gentlemen offered his hand to her. "Shall we?" Foxy asked Chica charmingly.

Chica just giggled and placed her one hand onto her mouth and the other into Foxy's hand.

Later after waiting in line for popcorn and some refreshments they were watching the movie.

"God that line for the popcorn was terrible. I thought that the theatre would be less busy during this time." Foxy said with popcorn in his mouth and still placing a lot more while he spoke.

Then about to eat some more popcorn he stopped just before placing it into his mouth and turned and leaned forward to Chica. Chica responded by opening her mouth and Foxy placed it into her mouth, they both giggled at each other.

Thirty minutes the through the film, the bucket of popcorn that they were sharing was nearly empty. Then as Foxy and Chica were too busy spending time watching the movie to see what they were reaching and both placed their hands into the bucket. This startled the two of them at first then they looked quickly at each other, then looked for a moment as their hands were touching in the bucket.

They smiled at each other Chica took the rest of the popcorn and placed it onto the floor. She then moved in her seat closer to Foxy and rested her head onto his chest. Foxy did the same and gently placed his head onto her head.

The two then snuggled together and proceed to watch the movie about a young boy and a young girl. They enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

The movie finished at 9:15PM. Foxy then took Chica to dinner at a posh French five star restaurant called "Le Swan De Daunse"

As they entered Chica looked around and Foxy then done the same after paying for the VIP seats.

There was a band of musicians playing classical music with a variety of string instruments. The music they were playing was really soothing and relaxing.

"Right this way." The French accent servant guided Foxy and Chica to their table.

The table was a little table that had two large posh chairs, there was also a bunch of romantic red roses in the middle of the table.

As Foxy and Chica sat down to get comfortable. The chairs was super soft. Chica felt as if she could sleep on it.

After a minute of sitting down. The waiters came along and gave both Foxy and Chica a menu each.

Foxy began to look through the menu. He was struggling to read some of the dishes as they were wrote in French.

Chica slowly looked at the starters, but decided that she just wanted a nice meal.

Giving the two a minute to look through and decide. The tallest, skinny waiter broke the silence.

"What may we get for the gentleman and his lovely lady friend?" He asked with a manner full tone in his voice.

Foxy looked up to the waiter.

"I would like the Steak désossé yeux, please." Foxy asked the waiter.

Then Foxy turned to Chica as the waiter was writing down Foxy's order into his notebook.

"How about you Chichi?" Foxy asked Chica.

Chica looked up from the menu for a second and looked at Foxy "Still looking!" Chica quickly replied to Foxy before quickly looking straight back at the menu.

Chica felt pressured. She thought that she would have to choose something quickly.

"Babes if it makes things easier I will choose for you." Foxy offered.

Chica was not too sure but then she answered "Okay, what do they have?" Chica looked up at Foxy.

Foxy scrolled his way through the menu for the second time and the waiters were still waiting at the table for Chica to make her order.

Foxy thought to share a couple of examples for what Chica could have for a meal.

"How about the same as me babes?" Foxy asked Chica.

Chica then looked at Foxy and Foxy looked at Chica.

"Um I'm a vegetarian." Chica replied.

Foxy was stunned and felt awkward. He had no idea that Chica was a vegetarian.

"Oh…sorry I didn't know sweet cheeks." Foxy stretched the back of his head feeling a lot of awkwardness.

"Oh no, you didn't know darling. Trust me it's fine!" Chica quickly spoke to reassure Foxy that he had done nothing wrong.

"Then what would you like Madame?" The waiter tried to keep his cool, yet his tone still sounded a tiny bit impatience.

Then Chica was fed up, she could not find any meal without meat or any vegetarian courses that applied to her taste buds.

Chica let out a big sigh.

"I will just have the salad, please." Chica asked politely.

This surprised Foxy.

"Very well." The waiter wrote down onto his notebook. "Coming right up." He said as he left the scene. The other waiters followed behind him.

After the waiters had left, Foxy was worried. Was a salad really all that Chica wanted? Or was she just not enjoying their date?

Foxy leaned over the table. "Chica, are you sure that is all you want?" Foxy whispered.

"Yes, I'm sure." Chica replied with a small smile.

"It don't matter anyway. They didn't have anything good for me and I love salad with Mayonnaise sauce." She reassured.

"Sorry about that babes, if this date is not working out for you." Foxy apologised.

Chica could tell that Foxy was feeling terrible for her. She could tell that he was trying to make the date as best as possible to impress her. But he didn't need to do that, she was just happy to be with Foxy tonight. All she dreamed for was to be with Foxy, not a fancy date. She was grateful for everything tonight, but she would have been just as impressed to have a date at pirates cove, she didn't need a fancy restaurant, or a super duper long limo. As long as she was with him, there was no place she rather be.

Chica smiled at Foxy's sweetness.

She then placed her hand onto his hook as his hand was placed on his face as he was feeling awful for Chica, feeling as if he had made a bad choice for a date.

Foxy looked through the gap in his hand at Chica.

"Foxy, you didn't have to do all this for me. As long as we're together. There is no place that I rather be." Chica smiled.

Foxy was shocked to hear this. Was she serious? Wow this girl is awesome. He thought to himself.

He then took his hand off his face and smiled at Chica. He placed his hand on top of her hand which was on top of his hook.

"You know what. I am so glad that I am with a girl like you Chica." Foxy said ever so lovingly to Chica. This made Chica smile.

"I feel the same way about you, Foxy." Chica replied ever so lovingly to Foxy.

There was a moment of silence before it was broken by Chica.

"But all of this. The date, the cinemas, the restaurant and our relationship would have never happened if it weren't for our little offspring." The part about their offspring melted Chica's heart, it made her feel so fuzzy inside.

"Yeah" Foxy whispered lovingly at Chica.

Chica looked at Foxy and she could tell that the idea of the offspring was making him fuzzy inside too.

Then suddenly their dinners arrive.

"One, Steak désossé yeux and one bowl of salad with a hint of Mayonnaise." The waiter from earlier announced as the other two waiters who were skinnier then him introduced Foxy and Chica to their meals.

The waiter smiled and then kissed his two finger. "Mwah! Enjoy you meals Monsieur and Madame. "Oh and before I forget, can I offer some wine for you two love birds?"

Being offered wine caught Chica's attention instantly. "Oh no thanks….

…I'm pregnant." Chica nodded. "But please get one helping for Foxy please." Chica asked smiling to the waiter. Foxy smiled at Chica's generosity. He was also smiling at the fact that she said no to a drink as she was looking after their unborn child.

"Ahh. Congrats to the Madame boys." The waiter looked at the other servants that were standing beside him and he congratulated Chica. Then the other waiters did the same. Chica blushed and then giggled slightly.

"Thanks guys." Chica smiled and blushed adorably.

"No problamo" the waiters replied smiling at both Foxy and Chica.

Foxy and Chica then began to eat their meals.

Half an hour later they eat every bite and were very satisfied.

Foxy then belged. He panicked as a split second after burping he remember that there was a lady eating with him. "Oh god, excuse me. Sorry that you had to hear that Chichi." Foxy apologised immediately.

Them Chica burped. She giggled. "Excuse me"

Foxy's eyelids went flying up. He did not expect Chica to do that. Maybe Chica was not as much ladylike as he thought that she would be.

Then the waltz began to play on the orchestra. Foxy noticed that most partners got up and started to dance.

He then rose up from his seat and bowed to Chica and shown her his hand.

Chica had a good feeling that she knew what Foxy was playing at.

"Chica lass, may I have this dance?" He looked up and smiled at her.

Chica nodded. "Absolutely." She replied smiling with excitement.

Chica placed her hand into Foxy's and they began to enter the dance floor with the other couples. They began to dance simply to begin off by ball room dancing.

Foxy twirled Chica around twice on the dance floor. Chica and Foxy looked at each other, their eyes were filled with a lot of love. Chica then nuzzled her head into Foxy's chest, she was enjoying his company. They continued to dance for the next hour.

Soon enough time was getting on and the limo dropped Chica off first. Foxy lifted the taxi too to walk Chica to her door. Foxy then turned giving the driver a hand signal for him to leave.

The driver waved to Foxy and Chica and drove away.

"Thanks for everything tonight Foxy. I really enjoyed myself." Chica's eyes were dazzling as she looked at Foxy thanking him for everything he had done for her.

"Me too." Foxy smiled.

Foxy stared at Chica.

Chica tried very hard not to giggle at Foxy's behaviour, but within seconds she gave in.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Chica giggled and blushed.

"Because your beautiful." He replied.

Chica gave Foxy a naughty smirk.

Then Foxy placed his hand and hook gently under Chica's chin. Chica raised her chin to let Foxy do what he was about to do.

Foxy then began to lean in closer. Chica then closed her eyes and her and Foxy passionately kissed for about five seconds before they slowly separated.

Chica then turned to enter her house.

"Goodnight, my Foxy bear." Chica smiled.

"Goodnight. My sweet, sweet Chica." Foxy smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. The Shower

**Sweet, Sweet Chica: Chapter 9**

**Characters and Five Nights At Freddy's are property of Scott Cawthon.**

**The mysterious figure who I will identify more later belongs to Jonathan Stanley.**

**I own nothing but the creativity of and the story itself.**

A few months past by and Chica woke up the following morning on the 1st of May

"Wow. I would have never expected to get this big until I was over twenty" Chica was still surprised that she was going to be a mom at seventeen. She just could not take her eyes off of the rounded bump that was appearing from her belly.

But she was okay with that since she had Foxy and her friends to support her through everything.

Soon Chica walked over to the other side of her bedroom and placed on her pink, fluffy slippers.

Then she walked slowly into the bathroom and reached for her towel robe.

"Five months to go" Chica thought as she walked down the stairs slowly and carefully while in between looking down at her belly.

Chica went into her kitchen and switched on the kettle to make a cup of tea. Then she went into the cupboard to get some Chocolate biscuits.

While waiting for the water to boil she stood next to it with the chocolate biscuits gently rubbing her swollen abdomen

After the tea was made Chica gently walked with the tea in her left hand while her right holden onto the pack of biscuits. As Chica sat down she had one of the biscuits in her mouth and she placed the cup of tea onto the place mat on the little table right next to her armchair.

She grabbed the TV remote and switched on the television and watched the murder mysteries.

Chica enjoyed a good mystery programme especially the murder ones. She enjoyed seeing how the police and detectives would slowly, by parts of the episodes, piece together the mystery.

She also enjoyed her weekends, relaxing under her blanket. But since the weather was warmer now she just like to sit there watching TV with nothing keeping her warm since it was too hot for that. But today she had her towel robe as she was suffering with a bit of a cold.

While half an hour of watching TV then she was reminded.

Since it was good time now since in four months she was going to give birth to Foxy's baby, she should consider on buying the baby a crib.

Chica searched online for an ideal crib for her child.

She wanted a crib that was not too cheap, not too nasty and not really expensive.

Unfortunate for Chica the cribs that were money that Chica could buy were either too small or they didn't look so safe to her eyes.

Chica wanted a big crib that was roomy for the baby so that he/she would not be crammed and she wanted a crib that was secured so she would know that the baby would be safe and sound.

Chica did not have much money. She checked all the websites that had baby items but either the crib she wanted was not there or it was too expensive.

Soon enough Chica let out a huge sigh and slammed down the laptop as she smacked her head down onto the desk.

"I give up!" Chica mumbled.

"Where am I going to get all that money or even get a crib like that for a price that I can afford?" Chica asked herself in frustration.

"Get a crib huh? Well this should be fun. I need to report this to the Mangle at once!" Whispered the deep, demonic sounding voice of a new mysterious figure that was peaking into Chica's window from outside.

All you could see of this figure was his white, glowing eyes since his body was in a hood for him to hid his identity from the public.

But whoever he was, he seemed to have some relationship with the Mangle.

Then the mysterious figure made his way out of the street by flying into the mist until he was no longer in sight. Nobody knew he was there.

But who was he? Was he an old friend or foe?

Foxy was thinking to himself.

He wanted to help Chica. But he didn't have a clue of how could he.

Foxy was spending the weekend at his sister's.

"Is everything okay Foxy?" Mangle asked Foxy as she placed down Foxy's cup of coffee right in front of him.

Mangle's question immediately snapped Foxy back into reality. Mangle sat down in her armchair next to Foxy. She then slowly sipped some of her green tea.

Foxy sighed "I just want to help my girlfriend sis. But I don't know how to."

Mangle thought for a few moments. She wanted to help both her brother and her best friend out. She just didn't know how she could reply to her brother.

"Well. I'll try to think something up for you okay." Mangle suddenly replied to a sulking Foxy.

Foxy did not answer to Mangle.

Mangle nodded twice and then got up to see BB.

Mangle leaned onto the stair banister and yelled to BB upstairs.

"BB!" Mangle yelled at the top of her lungs.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"YEAH MOM?!" BB yelled asking.

"SHOWER TIME!" Mangle replied explaining to Balloon Boy.

There was no reply from BB, but since Mangle was a fox, which was part of the canine family she could hear noises from miles away.

"Uh oh" BB whispered muttering to himself then footsteps were heard. Mangle could hear BB say UH oh because of her extreme hearing.

Mangle rolled her eyes and sighed. She then stormed up the stairs.

BB's bedroom door suddenly flung right open and smacked against the wall, chipping it a bit.

Mangle was feeling easily and getting more frustrated lately.

"BB!" She yelled standing in his bedroom, which was a huge, colossal mess.

BB hated bath time and shower time. Every time Mangle would call BB for his shower of bath he would panic and hide away from her, hoping to get out of it.

But BB so far has never been able to outfox his mother.

Then BB burped.

Mangle heard it and ran where he was hiding. In the closet.

"Uh oh" BB whispered faintly.

Mangle grabbed BB, there was no escape now for BB.

"Come here! You are getting a shower if it is the last thing I do!" Mangle strained her voice while dragging BB from the landing and into the bathroom.

BB was fighting to get away.

"But mom I don't wanna go into the shower! I want to party!" BB cried trying to break free from Mangle's grip. BB was grasping onto the stair handle on top of the stairs, with Mangle pulling him.

"You are….getting…into..that…shower….even if…I….have….to." Mangle stopped halfway through her sentence. BB had just given her a brilliant idea.

"Mom your pulling my legs apart." BB cried in pain as Mangle tugged on his legs.

Then she stopped pulling his legs and chucked him in the air and then hugged him.

"BB darling you're a genius!" Mangle hugged BB warmly.

"What'd I say?" BB asked Mangle with great confusion.

Mangle then stopped hugging BB, but she was still holding him in the air. She smiled.

"Hey, how would you….like to help….to throw…your auntie Chica...a baby shower?" Mangle asked BB excited.

BB gave Mangle a very confused look. "Uh, what's a baby shower?" BB asked Mangle with both confusion and great wonder shining in his big cyan blue eyes.

Mangle then placed BB down smiling. "Well sweetheart, you see a baby shower is a celebration party for new mothers who are going to have a baby." Mangle gladly explained to BB.

"Then why call it a baby shower? They should call it a baby party!" BB cheered.

BB and Mangle giggled.

"I don't know,I'm wonder that too my son" Mangle replied laughing slightly.

"I will go and get the party food and balloons ready!" BB began to run to the other room to where all of the party and celebration stuff was kept, except the food of course.

BB was suddenly without expecting grabbed by Mangle. "No you need your shower first before you do that!" Mangle gave BB a bit of an annoyed look.

BB was stunned by this. He thought that she would have forgotten about the shower.

"But mom." BB groaned.

"No, buts. Now do you want to make the party or not?" Mangle asked BB

BB thought for a few seconds. He gave in.

"Yes mom." He muttered.

"That's my boy." Mangle placed BB on his feet back onto the floor.

She rubbed his hair making it all scruffy. BB giggled.

BB then skipped his way to Mangle's bedroom to go and get his towel and fresh smart suit and tie.

Then Mangle walked downstairs. She looked to make sure that Foxy was not looking. She then opened the door and waited outside for someone.

Within five minutes he finally arrived. He flew down right in front of Mangle.

"Ah there you are darling. So tell me what you heard." Mangle greeted and asked her friend.

The figure slowly approached Mangle and placed his hand over his mouth and whispered into Mangle's ear. Mangle listened carefully to what she was hearing.

"A crib aye?" Well we should make sure that will be no problem any more." Mangle smiled.

Foxy was watching the TV. He sighed with exhaustion. He garbed the remote and turned off the TV.

Foxy turned to look outside. He could not believe his eyes. Who was that Mangs was talking to?

"Good god. My sister don't half get around." Foxy thought to himself.

Foxy then saw the guy and Mangs wave each other goodbye. The guy then just like magic disappeared.

Foxy rubbed his eyes with disbelief.

"Impossible…" He whispered.

Foxy was going to worry about this for a while.

He was jumped by Mangle who was entering her house.

"Sorry bro I was just talking to my friend about my plan for Chica.

"Who was that?" Foxy questioned Mangle.

"He is just a friend." Mangle's smile dropped, she was worried that Foxy was mad at her.

"Yeah, but who?" Foxy was getting impatience. But he was worried about his sisters safety.

"I'm not allowed to tell you big brother, he is very….um…secretive." Mangle explained.

"Sis I don't know him, so how do I know that he is trustworthy?" Foxy asked frustrated.

"Because I know him." Mangle answered.

There was silence as Mangle and Foxy looked at each other looking very angry with one another.

"Right then. How about this, at the party this afternoon…" Foxy trying to be calm began before he was interrupted by Mangle.

"Wait, wait, hold it. How do you know that there is going to be a party later?" Mangle asked looking into her brothers gleaming eyes.

"Because your little son right over there, told me everything." Foxy explained as he moved sideways to reveal BB who was hiding behind the armchair the whole time.

BB walked up to Foxy and Mangle twiddling his thumbs.

"Um mommy and uncle Foxy…when can we buy that crib for Chica's baby that you were talking about earlier?" BB looked up smiling at the two foxes.

Foxy and Mangle were suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Oh shoots, while we were being so childish and arguing we forgot how important Chica was!" Mangle panicked slapping herself on the head.

Foxy gritted his teeth with panic and awkwardness.

Foxy and Mangle the raced over to the computer and were fighting over the mouse and keyboard.

BB was just standing behind them giggling at their panicking.

"There!" Foxy and Mangle shouted as they per caused the crib five minutes after frantically exploring the Internet trying to find the right one.

Mangle remembered what her mysterious friend told her about the crib that Chica was wanting.

"The crib is on its way! Foxy and Mangle high fived each other.

But as soon as they got up they fell over each other's feet face first onto the floor. They groaned in pain.

BB fell to the floor laughing hysterically at how the two foxes looked right now.

Meanwhile the mysterious guy had arrived to Chica.

He rang her door bell.

Chica was watching the end of a murder mystery programme. As the credits rolled Chica heard her door bell ring.

"Coming!" Chica shouted gently.

She opened the door.

"Why hello there. What's your name?" Chica smiled.

The guy took a few seconds to respond. "I be a friend of your friend Mangle." He replied.

Then the moment of truth he removed his hoodie to reveal himself. He smiled at Chica.

Chica was confused. Who was this man?

He had three dynamite bombs strapped to him as his weapon. He had colbatwas wearing a straight jacket. He was a ghost.

"My name is Asylum Ghost, don't worry I won't hurt you and I am a friend of Mangle." He said trying to make his voice sound as softly as possible, but yet this was an impossible thing to do since his voice sounded demonic.

Chica was nervous. Mangle never told her about this ghost friend of hers. Then again Mangle was as bad as her older brother.

But yet even though Chica was highly aware about stranger danger, she thought that this dude looked pretty nice and trustworthy. If he is a friend of Mangle's then Chica should trust him right?

"Why are you here?" Chica asked Ghost.

"Because your friend has something to show you." Ghost explained smiling.

Chica looked around to see if Mangle was hiding from her. Then she looked back at Ghost.

"Where is she?" Chica asked.

"Oh she is busy with...stuff. But she told me to come and bring you to her." Ghost explained to Chica.

Chica was still very unsure. He was a stranger to her but yet he claims to know Mangle. But if Mangle had a surprise and Chica loved surprises. Then again Chica thought that she looks that she doesn't have a choice.

"Okay. But mind if I get dressed first?" Chica blushed.

"Sure. Take your time. I can wait." Ghost gave Chica a friendly look.

Soon the delivery truck had arrived outside of Mangle's door. Mangle and Foxy sprinted into action.

They ran to the men who were gently carrying the big, heavy box out of the back.

"We can take it from here boys. Thanks!" Mangle told the boys.

"Thanks!" They thanked Mangle and Foxy.

As the delivery men jumped back into their trucks, Foxy and Mangle both grabbed one end each of the box.

"One, two, three lift" Foxy instructed.

Mangle obeyed and at the same time they lifted the heavy box and took it indoors.

Once they got indoors they opened the box and looked at what was inside.

"What do you think, Foxy?" Mangle smiled to Foxy.

Foxy smiled warmly. "I know that she will love it." Foxy softly replied.

Mangle turned to shout to the kitchen.

"BB! Do you want to help wrap auntie Chica's present?!" Mangle yelled hoping that BB heard her.

"Yeah!" BB shouted. BB ran to the hallway to meet with Foxy and Mangle.

"I'm ready!" BB was determined.

Mangle smiled at BB's excitement.

Chica was finished getting ready after ten minutes.

"How do I look?" Chica asked Ghost.

"You look really great." Ghost replied.

Chica blushed.

Then Ghost lead the way and Chica followed behind him.

Foxy and Mangle were trying to catch their breath at the top of the stairs.

"COME ON!" BB shouted with excitement.

"I will sweetheart…. I just need…. to catch my breath." Mangle told BB while breathing heavily.

Foxy who was also breathing and panting heavily used his hook to wipe away the sweat that was sweeping down his head.

"Sis….you…have…waaaay too many..stairs." Foxy panted.

"Come on we have to wrap the present now, or auntie Chica will see everything." BB was sounding very bossy now.

Mangle could only reply with a gentle nod.

Mangle and Foxy then proceed to carry the crib upstairs into Mangle's bedroom so they could wrap it.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh sugar! BB could you get the door!" Mangke shouted.

BB then opened the door.

"Hey BonBon!" BB shouted. He let Mike and Bonnie (who was wearing some pimp shades) inside.

"Hey squirt." Bonnie said to BB.

Mike and Bonnie placed down their gifts for Chica.

Then they sat down together on the armchair. Bonnie sat on the chair while Mike sat next to him on the right arm of the chair. They hugged one another.

"So where's your mom little man?" Bonnie asked BB.

BB turned around looking adorable at Bonnie.

"Mommy is with uncle Foxy wrapping a mega surprise for Chica."

"That's awesome!" Bonnie smiled.

"We hope that Chica will like our presents." Mike smiled when he sat up to talk to BB.

"I bet she will!" BB cheered.

"Ah thank sport!" Mike smiled and rubbed BB's hair, BB giggled at this.

Them the bell rang again. They all looked at the door.

"I'll get it!" Bonnie shouted. Bonnie got up and headed to the door.

Mike and BB could hear Bonnie saying come in.

"Must be more guests." Mike smiled to BB.

Then Freddy entered the front room.

"HEEEEEY!" Freddy excitedly said as he held his top hat in his left hand, stretching out his arms posing. "ITS PARTY TIME!"

Bonnie then came into the room right next to Freddy and shouted.

"FREDDO!"

Bonnie and then performed a big bro .

Bonnie then placed Freddy's gifts onto the table with all the other presents

Freddy then sat down to join the others by wandering over to the table to sit down on one of the chair.

Soon enough there yet another ring at the door.

"I'll get it ladies and gentlemen." Freddy wandered out of his chair to answer the door.

"Oh….hi Chica." Freddy then swallows very hard.

"Can you give me one minute please?" Freddy placed his one finger at Chica.

Chica did not know how to respond. But she didn't want to sound rude to Freddy.

She smiled and nodded. "Ok."

Freddy closed the door gently. Freddy ran his way up the stairs. When he arrived at the top of the stairs he was breathing heavily. Foxy and Mangle who were carrying the crib noticed a very worn out Freddy.

"Freddy, what's wrong?" Foxy asked concerned.

Freddy placed up one finger to let them know that he had to catch his breath first.

"She's here! What do I do?" Freddy asked panicking.

Foxy thought for a second.

"Freddy, help us carry this crib downstairs, would you?" Foxy asked since Freddy was a strong bear and if three of them carry the crib it would be much easier.

Freddy nodded.

Then Freddy walked to the middle of the crib and held it tightly in his hands.

"Thanks matey." Foxy thanked Freddy.

Mangle and Foxy felt released now as they had help.

Within about two minutes Freddy, Foxy and Mangle managed to get the crib into the living room. Everyone gasps and got excited when they caught first eyes on the crib, but they managed to stay very quite as Chica was outside, they didn't want Chica to know that there was a party going on for her inside the house.

Freddy helped Foxy and Mangle to hid the crib over a blanket behind the armchair. They planned for Chica to see the crib last as it was not only the most expensive and largest present but also the present that she has been stressing about the most.

Soon Foxy went to the door.

"Hi Chica." Foxy greeted Chica.

"Hiya babes." Chica replied.

Foxy and Chica quickly leaned forward and shared a kiss and Foxy let both her and Ghost into the house.

Foxy covered Chica's eyes.

"You ready?" Foxy asked Chica smiling.

"Yes." Chica said with her hands over her eyes and Foxy's hand and hook over on top of hers to make sure that she wasn't peaking.

"Places everyone!" Mike shouted very quietly.

Soon the living room door was opened and everyone huddled together to cover the big table that was filled with the presents for Chica.

When Chica entered Foxy uncovered his hand and hook from her eyes but Chica continued to cover her eyes with her hands.

"One…..Two…..Three! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Foxy shouted.

As Chica uncovered her eyes everybody else separated from each other to reveal a table filled with gifts for Chica.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled at once. BB popped out of nowhere and exploded a party popper. The force of the party popper made BB fall over.

Chica was speechless. She placed her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Oh, My….God!" Was all that Chica could say. She tried not to cry.

"You guys did all this….for me?" Chica's heart was filled with happiness and such gratitude.

"Why of course darling." Mangle smiled.

Foxy stood next to Chica and hugged her. "Yes Chica. I love you so much that I can't thank you enough for how amazing you are, for carrying our child, this party is for you and the the baby."

Chica sniffed and wiped the tear away from her eye. "Thank you." Chica smiled at Foxy.

"Thank you all ever so much." She smiled at all her friends.

"Then what are we waiting for? LET'S PARTY!" BB screamed as he was holding the remote and switched on the stereo.

Soon everybody was partying, socialising and watching Chica unwrap her gifts.

BB was trying to do but failed at doing Breakdancing on the floor.

Ghost was watching YouTube videos on the computer.

Chica opened the present from Mike and Bonnie. It was baby clothes. A yellow and white stripped onesie with a adorable teddy bear on the front sleeping. Colourful set of socks on a variety of colours and a pair of yellow mittens for the winter.

"Aww this is so cute. Thanks Bonnie and Mike." Chica thanked Mike and Bonnie and hugged them, they returned the hug to Chica.

Chica then noticed the teddy bear on the onesie.

"AWWW look at that such adorable teddy! It's just as cute as Freddy!" Chica giggled.

Freddy turned and gave Chica a naughty glare.

"Hey, I'm not adorable!" Freddy shouted.

Bonnie, Mike and Chica just laughed out loud at Freddy's reaction and blushing face.

Then Chica opened the present from Mangle. Chica blushed.

It was a huge pack of diapers. But of course it would be needed and Chica was certainly grateful.

"Um…thanks Mangs!" Chica blushed but smiled.

"It okay darling. I knew that you would like it." Mangle smirked at Chica blushing.

Chica opened Freddy's gift.

It was a black top hat and bow tie in baby size. Everybody giggled at it and how cute it actually looked. Bless Freddy everybody was thinking.

"Freddy I would love to thank you for this adorable gift. But I don't know if it is going to be a girl or a boy yet." Chica tried not to giggle.

Freddy just gave everyone a cheeky smile.

"Can be outfit unisex. After all I bet it would suit the little one, just fine." Freddy smiled.

Chica looked at the outfit.

"You know what." She nodded looking at the suit. "You're right."

Freddy smiled and sipped his tea. Once he finished his sip of tea he walked over to hug Chica, Chica of course returned the hug to Freddy.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Mangle was tapping her spoon continually on her party glass.

Everyone instantly turned to face Mangle.

"Right now, since Chica has opened all the gifts or has she?" Mangle smirked.

Chica was wondering what Mangle was on about, but everybody else knew exactly what was going on.

Mangle turned her eyes to Foxy. "Foxy?" Mangle called Foxy over.

Foxy got up and walked over to behind the chair.

"You ready Chichi?" Foxy raised his eyebrow smiling at Chica.

Chica was very excited, she nodded very fast multiple times. "Yes" she replied.

"Come over here." Foxy whispered smiling.

Chica then got up and nervously in a excited way walked over.

Then Foxy introduced her to the crib. Chica gasped with disbelief. It was the crib that she wanted but could not afford.

"OH THANK YOU FOXY!" Chica screamed and cried hugging Foxy. Foxy returned the hug. "I don't know what else to say." Chica whispered. Foxy nearly cried to see her so happy. But he managed to keep it in.

Chica then without Foxy's expecting kissed him on the lips. Foxy's eyes were wide when she done it. But soon they closed slowly. Foxy placed his hand around Chica's waist. Everyone was watching them and clapped and cheered for them.

Foxy did not want to let go of Chica. Chica had her arms around his neck with her leg in the air. She messed with his fur on the back of his head. They both groaned as their kissed got deeper.

After a minute they released gasping for some air.

Chica looked into Foxy's warm, romantic eyes romantically.

"Best kiss of my life!" Chica whispered.

Foxy gave Chica a naughty smirk.

"Or is it?" Foxy whispered romantically.

Foxy then swung Chica around she screamed and giggled at this as it was so unexpected. Foxy held onto her as he leaned her body over. Foxy then pressed his soft lips against hers. Chica placed her hand on Foxy's warm cheeks. This time the kiss lasted about ten seconds before they parted.

After the kiss Foxy looked at Chica romantically. "How about that?" He asked her with romance glistening in his bright eyes.

Chica touched her finger and trailed it gently over Foxy's face. His eyes followed her finger as it scrolled around his handsome face. Until she reached his nose, she replied romantically and flirty. "Yes."

Soon the party was going as it was planned. Everyone was partying, eating, dancing, laughing, chatting and having a good time.

It was just great.

But Mangle was the only one who looked concerned. She read the letter in her lobby so that no one could see her read it as she didn't want everyone to worry about her.

Soon she left her lobby with the letter. Foxy and Chica were the first to notice that Mangle looked troubled, so they rushed over to her.

"Mangle, what's wrong?" Foxy asked very concerned.

No reply.

"Please tell us Mangle!" Chica replied.

Mangle then turned around to look at them.

"It's my girlfriend Toy Chica. She wants to see me in a months time." Mangle replied.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Thank you ever so much for supporting me and for reading this chapter. I have worked hard for the past three or more days to make this chapter so please respect me and enjoy this chapter. Happy Valentines Day! And until next time! Cheerio! And of course I will see you in the next chapter my dudes and divas! ;)**


	10. Mangle's Secret!

Today was the 20th May.

Freddy and the gang were packed up and all ready to go.

Travelling twenty miles to see Toy Chica.

So Mangle has planned to stay there for about three days.

Everybody would have a hotel to stay in for those days.

The reason to why Chica decided to come was because Toy Chica was her younger twin sister.

Foxy was coming because he wanted to make sure that Chica would be okay.

Freddy was coming to…well nobody really knows.

Bonnie and Mike came because it would be an "adventure"

BB was coming because he is Mangle's adopted child.

Today was early in the morning, about 6:30AM. Everybody had to wake up early to travel ten minutes to the bus stop.

It was raining and everybody tried to huddle all together into the tiny bus stop to avoid getting wet.

"Ow, get off my foot!" Bonnie yelled at Mangle.

"Where is BB? BB my baby? Where are you?" Mangle panicked trying to look for BB.

"Right here mum!" BB waved, his voice was muffled because he was squashed in between Chica and Mike.

Chica angrily pushed Mike out of the way as he slightly whacked her bulged out belly.

Mike fell on top of Bonnie.

Foxy nearly fell over and to safe his fall he grabbed Freddy on the nose by accident. Freddy's nose squeaked. Everybody laughed for a second at the sound of the squeaking.

Freddy blushed hard. "Not..funny!" He muttered

They all have only been out of the house for ten minutes and they are all already arguing over elbow room.

Within five minutes of waiting, pushing, shoving and all sorts, the bus had finally arrived to everyone's relief.

Everybody saw the bus and all sighed with a lot of relief.

With a little help from the driver of the coach, they all placed their bags, suitcases and luggage into the compartment below the seats of the coach.

Soon enough everybody was out of the cold rain and into the warmth, dryness of the coach.

Before the bus had settled off on its way Mangle then remembered something.

She then went digging through her handbag. Then she grabbed out what she just remembered at that moment.

"Ah, I just knew that I brought this umbrella." Mangle shouted with glee as she pulled out her colourful umbrella.

Everybody was shocked at this and they all groaned with utter rage. They all just fighted to keep dry in that bus stop, crammed together for ten whole minutes and all that time Mangle had an umbrella.

The bus travel was quite a while.

* * *

But it wasn't too long before they arrived to their destination.

Once the gang had got off the bus.

Mangle turned to tell the others that there was no rush it was about 9:15AM and for now everybody could explore around town. In case of anybody getting lost Mangle had their phone numbers.

Soon everybody was split into groups and decided to explore for a few hours.

Foxy and Chica went for an ice cream from the ice cream lorry.

"I feel like a little girl again." Chica whispered to Foxy.

"Me too." Foxy replied. "But not a girl I mean, I UH little boy." Foxy smiled.

Chica rolled her eyes all over Foxy.

"I know." She smiled.

"Hey just think, one day we will be coming to the ice cream truck all the time with our kid, getting them ice cream." Foxy looked down at Chica.

"Oh, come here you, you big old softy." Chica nuzzled her head under Foxy's head. He smiled and rests his head on top of hers.

Freddy was with Bonnie and Mike taking photographs of their time there.

Freddy started taking photographs.

First was a picture of Mike and Bonnie playing on a seesaw in a playground like big kids, but in the photo they failed to play properly on it since Bonnie was too heavy and kept getting stuck into the ground on the seesaw.

Then there was a photo of Mike and Bonnie eating and sharing chips. They were standing outside the fish n chips that they got their fresh, warm, hot chips from.

Then there was a photo of Mike and Bonnie yelling as a seagull took off with their chips.

Then there was one of them standing outside a church.

Then there was one of Mike and Bonnie kissing outside the church (pretending to be getting married)

One of Bonnie pushing Mike on the swings. Then one of Mike struggling to push Bonnie on the swings.

Lastly there was a photo of Mike laughing hysterically at Foxy. Bonnie had jumped from behind the bench that Foxy and Chica were sat on while they were eating their ice creams.

"SURPRISE!" Yelled Bonnie. Foxy flew forward and his nose fell into his ice cream. Chica was also started by Bonnie.

Later after an hour of exploring Mangle either text or called everyone to meet her at

480 Toy Avenue

It took everybody five minutes to reply to a text or to pick up their mobiles to answer the calls, ten more minutes for them to gather them back together. Eventually everyone was back together and reunited.

Mangle explained to everybody that 480 Toy Street was up the hill. So in order to save everyone's feet they would wait for the bus.

Everybody was okay with the idea of going onto yet another bus, but walking would do them good.

"Don't worry darlings, buses arrive every five minutes here." Mangle explained so that the others would not be angry about staying in another bus stop for ages. But hey at least it wasn't raining.

Freddy then shot his hand up. Mangle sighed "Yes Freddy?"

"Um why are you wearing a hoodie in this billing sunny weather?" Freddy asked looking at the hoodie confused.

Mangle's eyes widened. She had no clue how to answer to that question oddly.

Then she swallows her fear. "I have been coming down with a dreadful cold this month since the baby shower. But I am fine. Thank you." Mangle stuttered every so often.

"Are you sure Mangs? You can tell us anything. We're are all your friends." Chica walked up to Mangle looking very concerned for her friend.

"Yes Chica I'm fine!" Mangle growled.

This startled Chica. Foxy stood in front of Chica. "Sis, there is no need to get aggressive with Chica like that!" Foxy growled.

Mangle pouted at Foxy then she wiped off her pout and looked calm now.

"I am just stressing about my girlfriend, that's all." Mangle turned around saying in a grouchy way.

The bus then arrived at the stop.

Mangle started to hop onto the bus.

"Mangle has never yelled at me before and at no one, even during more bigger problems then her girlfriend. She just always took in her stride until just now." Chica worriedly explained to Foxy.

Foxy then watched his sister in the bus taking her seat, she was not looking, smiling or even sitting next to anyone which is most defiantly like Mangle.

"I can tell…she is hiding something from all of us!" Foxy whispered with suspicion.

Everybody then got on the bus and took their seats. They all sat away from Mangle.

BB goes to sit next to Mangle. But before he has chance.

"Psst, BB come over here and sit by uncle Foxy." Foxy whispered from the back seats hoping for his sister not hearing him.

BB was confused, but he immediately listened to Foxy and took a seat on Foxy's lap.

BB looked miserable.

"Why doesn't mommy want me to sit with her? Did I do something wrong?" BB's eyes were glimmering with sadness.

"No matey, you have done nothing wrong. Its not that she doesn't want you to sit with her. It's just….your mother is feeling pretty bad and we should properly leave her alone for a while." Foxy comforted BB.

Foxy then looked at BB. "You look really tired matey."

BB turned to look at Foxy. "I am." BB said yawning in between.

BB tried to go to sleep sitting down on Foxy's lap. Then he looked up.

"Uncle." BB said quietly.

"Yes lad?" Foxy asked BB smiling to him.

"Mommy usually lets me rest my head on her chest. Can I do the same with you?" BB smiled asking politely.

"Sure you can lad." Foxy replied. Soon they both fell asleep.

Chica then turned herself around to look at the seats behind her.

She saw Asylum Ghost sitting in the back seat, all alone. She looked at Foxy and BB who were having some shut eye. She then tip toed past Foxy and BB trying her hardest to not wake them. Luckily she didn't interrupt their kip.

Then Chica took a seat right next to Ghost. There was not a word that was spoken for a while by either Chica nor Ghost.

Chica turned slightly and placed her hands on her lap under her big belly.

"So…um…." She twiddled her thumbs, Ghost did not say anything but he was secretly listening.

"How did you meet Mangle?" Chica faced Ghost.

Ghost did not reply.

"Yeah I know." Chica looked back down at herself sad. "I didn't mean to be nosey."

"Mm hm." Ghost replied.

"So I'm…wondering….

….why do they call you Asylum Ghost?" Chica asked with curiosity.

Ghost strained his straight asylum jacket. Then he turned to Chica.

"Okay I'll tell you okay. As long as you tell not another living or dead soul!" Ghost warned Chica.

Chica gulped. "O..okay."

GHOST'S FLASHBACK:

Right back in 1946 I was a teenager, I thought that I may have been ordinary. But in their eyes…

Ghost as a living human teen was being dragged into an asylum, he was afraid, but he promised himself that he would never cry.

….I was different!" He whispered.

Asylum Ghost was being kept in one room. He didn't know what to do.

"It was really hard. We all suffered...

….we were all afraid…."

"Then! Then it happened!"

Firetrucks were racing to the burning asylum.

"Then, what happened?" Chica spoke softly.

"There were hot, melting fire balls everywhere, tearing apart the whole building and rooms, far as the eye could see.

The asylum was burning very bad.

"I tried to escape along with the others, but as soon as they got out…!"

The others escape and Ghost is trapped by fire and soon the fire grabs him into a burning flame.

"I was too late…." Ghost finished in a very serious tone.

*GHOST SCREAMS

FLASH BACK ENDS

Chica was shocked by this story as shock was written all over her face and body.

"Oh Ghost, that's terrible!" Chica felt very sorry for Ghost.

"Aye, but there is nothing we can do now. It has been done. We can't change that. The same with your baby, what has been done is done." Ghost whispered softly.

Chica looked down sad.

The bus had finally made it to 480 Toy Street.

Everybody came off the bus. Chica walked with Ghost.

"So uh." He began with his hands in his trouser pockets. "Got any plans for your baby's name?" He smiled asking.

"Oh no, not yet, um…well, I and Foxy decided to keep the sex a secret." Chica smiled explaining.

"I see. So um…" Ghost smacked his lips together trying to remember about what he was going to say "…so you going to have a scan yet or have you?" Ghost asked looking around.

"Actually. No I haven't. I would love to though." Chica smiled warmly, thinking about the idea of seeing the baby inside her tummy made her feel warm. She would bring Foxy along too. She then placed both her hands onto her abdomen. She stopped walking for a second and looked up at Ghost smiling. Ghost smiled right back to Chica.

Ghost then continued to walk ahead of Chica.

Foxy caught up with Chica. He panted and huffed as he was running behind her.

"BABES! Are you alright?!" Foxy panicked worrying that Chica had gone into labour.

Chica could tell that Foxy was panicking so she turned around looking at Foxy and replied at once. "Don't worry babes! I'm fine!" Chica shouted.

Foxy hugged Chica. Chica did not expect to be hugged, but she returned the hug which lasted about four seconds.

Foxy placed his hands onto her sweet cheeks.

"Are you sure?" He asked still a bit concerned.

Chica giggled for a few moments at Foxy

"Yes, don't worry I'm alright and so is the baby." Chica smiled at Foxy stroking her cheeks softly with his hand and hook.

Foxy and Chica smiled warmly at one another. They continued to catch up with the others hand in hand like little children.

Mangle ran to Toy Chica's house and rang the buzzer. After about ten seconds of waiting for an answer.

"Mangs, is that you? Oh darling!" Toy Chica then hugged Mangle. "You came!"

"Why of course my sweet little muffin." Mangle embraced Toy Chica.

Then Toy Chica saw her sister.

"BIG SISTER!" She shouted with a bundle of excitement. Toy Chica sprints next to her sister. She didn't hug her because she caught eyes on her stomach.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Toy Chica placed her hand on top of her cheeks.

Chica's face went pink and she closed her eyes.

She nodded "mm mm."

T. Chica could not believe it.

"Oh sis!" She shouted and embraced her sister, Chica hugged as well.

"Congratulations!" I'm going to be an auntie!" Toy Chica was very chuffed, happy for Chica.

After the two had finally stopped hugging T. Chica was stroking and touching Chica's swollen abdomen.

"Amazing, just beautiful." T. Chica whispered. "How long do you have now?" She asked politely in a very soft, sweet voice.

"Four months." Chica smiled.

T. Chica smiled. "Oh I don't think we can wait that long!" She joked and everybody laughed with her.

T. Chica then realised that they were all still standing outside her drive.

"Oh where are my manners. Come inside my place everyone." She smiled and lead the way inside her house, everybody followed Toy Chica.

Inside T. Chica was talking with everyone, hoping that they were all well.

Toy Chica said hello to her favourite nephew BB, brother-in-law Foxy and all the rest.

Everyone was getting along just fine.

* * *

While talking to Freddy, Toy Chica had finally noticed that Mangle was still wearing her hoodie.

"Hey my love how about you remove that hoodie? It is far too hot!" Toy Chica asked and warned Mangle. Toy Chica also noticed that it was rather odd for her to wear a hoodie in this weather.

"Uh no thanks my sweet cupcake, I have been suffering with a cold and have been feeling very cold!" Mangle then wondered into the kitchen.

Toy Chica thought that her girlfriend may be strange at times, but that is what she liked about her. But why out of all weird things must she wear a hoodie in this weather?

She looked around at all her Friends hoping that they might know the explanation. But all T. Chica got was either confused looks on faces or was shrugs of people's shoulders.

Then a smash was heard from the kitchen. Everybody ran out to see what had happened.

Mangle was on the floor lying down on her back with the smashed biscuit jar by her side.

"OH GOD! MANGS!" Toy Chica shouted. Foxy and Chica ran next to her as well while Freddy, Bonnie stayed outside with BB because of the bang just in case it was Mangle (which it was). They didn't want BB to know that his mother has passed out on the kitchen floor in her girlfriends' house.

They checked for a pulse and her heart beat. She was alive.

"She must have collapsed from being too hot!" Chica shouted.

Foxy nodded "Right!" Mike helped Bonnie to remove Mangle's hoodie, luckily she had clothes on underneath.

The gang then saw a very shocking surprise.

"Oh my god!" Foxy's eyes were widened and he kept on repeating Oh my god!

Chica ran to call 999, Foxy and Toy Chica stayed with Mangle and Mike made sure that Mangle was still breathing.

Foxy felt like he couldn't breath anymore from the shock of what they had just discovered. Not only was he going to be a very young father but he was also going to be a very young uncle too.

Mangle's eyelids slowly opened her vision and hearing was all deep and blurred.

"Mangle stay with us!" Toy Chica was crying.

"PLEASE!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Gosh I have been up since gone past 6:00AM trying to finish this chapter today as well as taking several breaks in between and playing Minecraft.**

**Anyways I hope that you enjoyed today's chapter and I hope to see you Divas and Dudes in the next chapter! But for now, Cheerio! ;)**


	11. Foxy's Nightmare

"OH GOD SHES PREGNANT!" Foxy shouted in shock.

Everyone's was in either shock, disbelief or even both. This was not expected at all, just like when Chica's pregnancy was found out.

Chica answered the door to the paramedics.

The paramedics came into Toy Chica's house to check on Mangle.

Foxy kept Mangle's body positioned in a steady angle.

Toy Chica was stroking Mangle's hair and held her head into her lap.

"It's okay Mangle, the doctors are here now. They will look after you." Toy Chica was crying and sniffing in between speaking.

Foxy looked at Toy Chica crying. He felt sorry for her, he felt the same pain when Chica collapsed during his birthday party. He then looked back down at Mangle.

Then the silence was broken "Where I am?" Groaned Mangle softly.

Everyone's faces lifted in great surprise, Mangle was awake.

"You're still at Toy Chica's house. You fainted." Foxy explained still holding onto his sister's body.

"Don't strain yourself awake sweetie! Just relax, okay?" Toy Chica ordered Mangle.

Mangle then placed her head back down gently onto Toy Chica's lap. Mangle closes her eyes ever so delicately.

"But don't worry, the doctors are here and they will make you better, I promise." Toy Chica was shaking for Mangle's health as the doctors came with the stretcher.

Soon enough Mangle was placed onto the stretcher and was carried into the ambulance.

Toy Chica ran right behind the doctors refusing to leave Mangle.

Chica looked up at Foxy. "Go, please. Your sister needs you."

"Are you sure? But I need to look after you too." Foxy looked down at Chica and held his hook and hand into her soft, delicate hands.

Chica looked down for a second then she look right back up to her boyfriend.

"Yes, I'll be fine sweetie." Chica warmly replied. "I will be in Bonnie's car behind the ambulance with Freddy, Bonnie and Mike."

Foxy looked at Mangle being placed into the ambulance then quickly turned to face Chica. He lifts both her hands to his face and kissed them.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Chica smiled warmly.

Foxy them hurried out of the door and into the ambulance.

* * *

Inside the ambulance Toy Chica was holding hands with Mangle. She looked very upset, she just wanted Mangle to be okay.

Foxy looked down for a second. Then he decided to sit next to Toy Chica.

Toy Chica looked at Foxy for a couple of seconds but she turned away to keep looking at Mangle.

Toy Chica then placed her head down in sadness.

Throughout the ride in the ambulance that moment forward there was utter silence. Not another word was spoken.

After the ambulance was parked up near the hospital. The crew of doctors rushed out and opened the back doors to get to Mangle.

Mangle was rushed indoors for a checkover.

Mangle's vision was blurred as she tried to open her eyes to see what was going on around her. The bright lights shined into her delicate eyes and made them sting.

* * *

"I just know that you'll be alright, my love." Toy Chica whispered beside Mangle's bed side.

This day felt like Déjà Vu to Foxy. He just could not believe what was happening to everyone that he knows and loves.

He watched as Toy Chica was still holding hands with Mangle.

Foxy knew exactly how Toy Chica was feeling right now as he went through the same with Chica.

Foxy then had the instinct to walk over to check on Toy Chica and Mangle. He took a spare seat next Toy Chica. He scratched his head and look at Mangle who was now calm and sound asleep. He then looked at Toy Chica. She was looking at Mangle feeling a lot of pity for her.

"Are you okay?" Foxy asked Toy Chica trying to catch her attention.

Toy Chica just starred at Mangle, ignoring Foxy. But then she suddenly answered to Foxy's question.

"Yes" she sighed as she was now slowly calming down as she was crying continually when they first brought Mangle into the hospital.

Foxy then looked at Mangle. "She's a strong girl my little sister is, trust me I know that she will fight through!" Foxy smiled to reassure Toy Chica.

Toy Chica thought to herself for a second.

"I just hope that her baby is alright too." Toy Chica sighed sadly.

Foxy and Toy Chica stared at sleeping Mangle.

"The doctor said that she was just having a time out." Toy Chica tried to smile to tell herself that everything was going to be alright.

Foxy could tell that Toy Chica was having a hard time. All she wants is for Mangle to be alright at this moment.

Foxy then opened his arms wide.

"Hey come here." Foxy leaned over to give Toy Chica a hug to reassure her.

Toy Chica leaned forward as well to hug Foxy.

"Hey, I know my sister, I know that she will come back to us." Foxy comforted Toy Chica still hugging her.

* * *

"I hope that Mangle will recover!" Wished Bonnie.

"Hey the same happened to Chica and she is going strong!" Mike explained to Bonnie trying to be positive.

"Do you still have those flowers for Mangle, Chica?" Freddy asked Chica.

Chica was holding a bouquet of gorgeous flowers. "Yep." Chica smiled.

"How do you know that she will like them Chica?" Mike asked Chica smiling back at her.

"Because their her favourites." Chica replied smiling.

As they strolled through the corridors that were leading to Mangle's room everyone was laughing as Mike told them a joke in order to help lighten up the atmosphere.

Chica went to enter the room first. But she suddenly stopped laughing and froze. The others behind her nearly crashed into her, but they manage to stop before that could happen.

"What's wrong Chica?" Mike asked Chica worried.

Chica shooked her head trying not to cry.

Right in front of her face, she saw Foxy and Toy Chica hugging. She couldn't believe it! Were they…? Chica then gave the bouquet to Bonnie quickly so she would loose her temper in front of them but gently so that she would not damage the expensive flowers.

"I..I'm sorry." Chica whispered trying not to cry.

Chica then left the room.

Freddy turned to notice Foxy and Toy Chica hugging. Freddy was very angry at this but he manage to not get mad. "Oh no, he wouldn't have! Freddy managed to speak softly with no such anger.

Freddy then went to chase Chica. He ran down the corridor after Chica.

"CHICA!" He yelled.

But Chica was nowhere to be seen. Freddy then went to ask the lady at the desk in reception.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a pregnant yellow chicken with blonde hair passing by?" Freddy asked as he was describing what Chica looked like to the lady.

The lady thought for a few moments. "Why yes I have sir. But she just left the hospital a moment ago before you came to me." The lady explained.

Freddy turned away from the women and slapped his hand on his forehead in frustration. "Ohh no!"

He then sighed and whispered to himself. "I just hope that she is okay."

Chica ran up the hill. She was breathing really heavily from running. She sniffed and once she caught her breath she continued to run.

* * *

Once Chica had made it to the hotel room that her and Foxy were staying in.

She locked the door very quickly and then hidden in the corner of the bedroom. She placed her head onto her legs crying.

Then she looked down at her tummy. She placed her one hand onto her belly.

"I don't know what's going on baby." Chica spoke to her stomach while rubbing it gently.

"I know that you can't hear or understand a word that I am saying but….your the only one that I truly feel comfortable talking too." Chica continued.

"Properly because you can't hear or even understand me." She sniffed.

The baby obviously didn't reply to Chica, but Chica knew that wouldn't be the case anyway.

Chica looked up at the clock on the wall above the TV. The time was now 3:00PM. Chica felt really bad for not going to see Mangle. But she was afraid when she saw her sister hugging her boyfriend. She knew that her twin was in love with Mangle. But the way that they were hugging didn't just look comforting, it looked the same as when Chica was in hospital and when Foxy and her hugged.

Chica was stressing. Was Foxy going with Toy Chica now? But if he did how could he?!

She just sat there waiting for Foxy to come into the room.

For the time being until Foxy would return, Chica decided to practice in her head for how she was going to express her feelings to Foxy.

* * *

After five minutes the door knob was rattling.

Someone was trying to get in! "Chica!" A quiet, muffled voice shouted.

"Chica love, can you please come and open the door!" Chica now knew that it was Foxy at the door. She then ran over to the door and unlocked the door, she then ran over to the bed so Foxy would come over to her.

"Hey Chica, where were you?" Foxy hanged up his coat and walked over he stood there far from the bed to find Chica sitting on their king size bed with her head down looking at her feet.

Foxy was confused. Why did she run back to the hotel room? Why did she look as if she was in a bad mood? Why was she ignoring Foxy?

Foxy then sat down onto the bed next to Chica.

There was not a word spoken for a minute. Then Foxy decided to break the silence.

"So if you like we can kiss." Foxy smirked lifting his eyebrows thinking that Chica would not resist.

"No!" Chica mumbled. This surprised Foxy. But Chica likes being kissed especially by this handsome devil.

"Aw you don't mean that hon, come here." Foxy laid Chica down on the bed and attempted to kiss her. But Chica pushed Foxy off the bed. "I SAID NO!" She shouted now beginning to lose her patience big time but still sounded somewhat calm.

Foxy got up, his fur was all scruffy from flying off the bed and onto the floor.

"Man, what's eaten you Chica?" Foxy asked beginning to get annoyed but stayed calm because he would never want to argue with Chica. But yet he was really surprised that she was no suddenly resisting a kiss from him.

"Oh what's eaten ME?! What about what's eaten you?!" Chica shouted at Foxy, she was now losing it!

"ME?!" Foxy pointed at himself, he laughed sarcastically.

"What on earth are you talking about Chichi?!" Foxy was in so much disbelief, where did all this come from, Foxy did nothing wrong! Or did he?

"Oh don't pretend to be all mister innocent on me! I saw you with my sister! Oh you didn't want this baby and because of it you now hate me and so you decided to go with someone much similar to me that wasn't pregnant! My sister!" Chica shouted to Foxy.

Foxy now got what was going on. So this is what she was all angry about. Foxy could not believe that he was fighting with her over something that wasn't worth arguing about. Foxy then felt a burst of rage that was about to come out. Then he irrupted.

"WHAT?! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! CHICA I WAS GIVING YOUR SISTER A HUG BECAUSE SHE WAS UPSET, NOTHING TO DO WITH FANCYING HER!" Foxy tried his best to not lose his temper with Chica, but he was too frustrated and angry to even promise himself this anymore. But what was going on in her mind at this moment? Foxy just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Chica then got up from the bed looking fierce as if she was a gladiator about to fit a huge lion. She ganged up on Foxy. Foxy gulped and was sweating as she was approaching him like a gangster, what was she going to do?

"You listen here boy! You did this to me, and whether you like it or not you're going to be a father in four months time!" Chica pointed at Foxy, this mad Foxy nervous.

"But Chica. It is not that your pregnant, nor do I fancy your sister as you are ten times much more beautiful in my eyes then her and I love my baby!" Foxy explained in frustration to Chica.

Chica looked at Foxy with dangerous dangers in her sad eyes.

"I knew all this time that we could be together as a couple! And because of our age I knew that we also wouldn't be capable of raising a child either!" Chica looked directly into Foxy's eyes very dangerously.

Foxy then noticed the two tears that appeared just suddenly out of nowhere streaming down Chica's face.

Foxy's angry face went sad.

"Why are you crying for Chica?" Foxy was now calm again.

Chica's angry face began to break up into a sad, sweet, adorable face full of fast tears running from her eyes.

She then out of nowhere ran onto the bed, sat down to cry. She curled up her legs and cried onto her legs.

Foxy's ears went down in sadness and his eyes went huge and sad with guilt.

"What have I done?" Foxy shouted in his head with anger at himself.

He ran over and sat down onto the bed and rubbed Chica's back.

"Shhh, babes, it's okay." Foxy whispered softly.

Chica then turned and cried into Foxy's arms. Chica shivered and cried.

Foxy's ears were down, he didn't cry but he felt as if he was going to. "I'm sorry Chica." Foxy whispered with guilt.

"No…I'm sorry. I should've accused you of something that you haven't even done! I don't even know what got into me! What is wrong with me Foxy?" Chica cured for an answer.

"Hey I know what it is sweet cheeks. It your hormones that's all." Foxy explained smiling at how sweet Chica was. He knew that she would mean no bad.

Chica let go of Foxy and looked at him. "You really think that's it Foxy?"

Foxy just smiled at her beautiful face. "I don't think it. I know it."

Chica and Foxy stared at each other and smiled.

"I feel so silly now Foxy!" Chica laughed out in between giggling.

"Me too!" Foxy smiled.

* * *

The time was now 8:00PM

Chica had just had a nice, warm bubble bath. She covered herself and asked Foxy to rub her back while she was in the bath chilling.

Chica gave Foxy a dirty look and smirked. He knew what she was thinking. Soon Chica got into bed in her towel robe and Foxy came out of the bathroom following

Chica just in his scruffy shorts.

Soon the two got into bed. Chica turned out the light beside her side of the bed and turned over to Foxy.

"I love you." She looked at Foxy all lovingly.

"I love you forever!" Foxy flirted.

They both giggled and the kissed for a few seconds and separated. They smiled and proceed to carry on kissing. Each kiss was filled with more passion and lust.

Foxy did not go on top of Chica to kiss her as she was pregnant and they wouldn't want to crush the baby so he just leaned in from his side of the bed to kiss.

Foxy and Chica managed to control themselves and to stay calm as if they get wild Chica and the baby might get hurt.

Within about an hour the two of them finally got off to sleep smiling in their dreams.

Hours later during 4:30AM Chica was still happy sleeping but Foxy was sweating, moaning and groaning.

FOXY'S NIGHTMARE:

Everything was blurring up. Chica's beautiful face was sweating. She was crying in pain. She was giving birth. But it was far too early for her to give birth.

She screamed and cried with agony.

"I can't!" Chica cried to the nurse in pain.

(Foxy was twitching in utter stress as his dream carried on.)

"Come on sweetheart! Just one last push!" The nurse shouted.

The doctors and nurses we're panicking as this was a very complicated birth for both mother and child.

( "No!" Foxy muttered. His dream was not getting any better.)

A baby cry was heard, but the child wasn't out yet. Chica let out a ear piercing scream in terrible pain.

Chica used all her last strength to give birth. A heartbeat was heard.

The baby was struggling to as the doctors took the baby over to be checked as it didn't even cry.

Chica collapsed in the bed breathing heavily.

"Chica! You have to push for the twin now!" The stressing nurse tried to stay calm but was scared of losing Chica for good.

Chica screamed once again. "FOXY, HELP ME!" She cried. A baby cry was heard and Chica….

FOXY'S NIGHTMARE ENDS!

Foxy shot up from his pillow breathing heavy in panic. Foxy looked down at Chica who was still sleeping like an angel. Foxy wiped off all the sweat on his forehead. He decided to go out by the window and get some fresh air.

As Foxy left the bed it slightly moved upwards as Foxy removed his weight from the bed, making Chica's sleep was interrupted. She groaned as she tried to wake up. She slowly turned over with her sleepy eyes. Her eyes widened as she saw Foxy standing outside looking down from the balcony. He was looking really sad.

Chica was concerned and immediately grabbed on her towel robe and quietly walked to join Foxy. She stood by the side of him.

Foxy was shattered. He had bags on his eyes from not tiredness but from stress.

"Foxy. What is the matter?" Chica asked as she rubbed Foxy's tensed shoulders.

Foxy placed his hands onto his cheeks and placed his elbows onto the rails of the balcony. He sighed big time.

"I know this may sound stupid of me Chica, but I am afraid." He whispered.

"That's not stupid Foxy. We are get afraid from time to time." Chica smiled explaining softly to reassure Foxy that he had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Yeah but I am suppose to be here for you. I'm not suppose to be a coward!" Foxy was frustrated to himself. "I'm scared that I might lose you Chichi." Foxy explained trying not to get tearful, luckily Foxy did not get tearful but her was close enough to getting that way.

Chica was confused. What does he mean by losing her?

"What are you talking about Foxy? I'm not going anywhere, I am going to stand by you forever!" Chica reassured Foxy, she really wanted to know by what Foxy meant by losing her.

Foxy sighed looking down, he placed his head on top of his arms onto the balcony.

"I had a nightmare…" Foxy started embarrassed at himself.

"Yeah."Chica replied looking worried.

Foxy didn't want to scare Chica out of wanting their baby. But he had to tell her now as she was wanting to know, plus maybe Foxy would feel better if he told her as he trusts her.

"Chi, I don't want to scare you but, you see my nightmare was really scary." Foxy suddenly paused.

"Right." Chica spoke softly as she could tell that Foxy was stressing.

Foxy then turned to face Chica. "And you….died of childbirth." Foxy was feeling worried that he may have freighted poor Chica.

Chica did not smile but she looked up at Foxy looking pretty reassuring.

"Look, Foxy. I am really scared too." She then looked up at him and looked into his sad golden eyes and placed her right hand onto his right cheek.

"But trust me! I promise you that I will not die from childbirth. We will live in a nice home and we will happily raise our child." Chica promised Foxy with a lot of confidence about what she had just promised the worrying fox.

This made Foxy feel a mile times better. But he still had his doubts.

He loved Chica far too much that he could not bare the idea to live without her.

Chica then changed the subject hoping that it would make Foxy much happier.

"Besides I forgot to tell you earlier that tomorrow at 10:00AM I am going for an ultrasound scan to check and to see if my baby is healthy. I would love for you to come too! What do you say?" Chica smiled excitedly.

Foxy then began to smile. Of course he would go to see his child. He wouldn't miss it for the whole world.

He grinned at Chica lovingly. "Yes I would love to come. That would be…..just lovely.

Soon the two of the decided to get back in back inside and to go back to sleep.

The two of them went to sleep smiling. They were filled with pure excitement of what tomorrow may bring.

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Hello Baby!

The sun began to rise peaking behind the mountains. Eventually soon enough it strike its light into the hotel room on the sixth floor.

Chica squinted as the sunshine was blinding her. She yawns and let's out a great big stretch. She looks around the room with her sticky, tired eyes.

She looked up the wall for the clock. The clock's tick tock was really loud when everything was quiet. The time was….

9:00AM. So Chica got out of bed and went into the shower. She had to get to the hospital with Foxy within an hour.

Chica took of her pyjamas and chucked them onto the floor. She switched on the taps, locked the door and jumped into the shower once the water was the right temperature.

As she was washing her hair Chica was giggling as the suds from the shampoo were falling down her belly tickling her.

She watched as the suds were leaving her belly and were about to run down her legs.

"Today's the day little one." Chica smiled warmly talking to here stomach.

She suddenly could hear Foxy in the know kitchen.

"Sounds like daddy is making breakfast." Chica excitedly whispered to her stomach.

Chica grabbed the towel from the wrack and wrapped it around her body. Then she grabbed the towel that she placed into the sink before she got into the shower and leaned over very steady and slowly and wrapped it around her wet, damp hair.

She walked her way next door into the kitchen. She leaned against the kitchen unit, crossing her arms above her round, delicate belly.

"Hey Foxy." Chica called to catch Foxy's attention which worked.

Foxy turned away from the toaster for a second after pouring orange juice into a glass for Chica and was surprised to see Chica very much to see Chica flirting with him with just a towel wrapped around her.

This gave Foxy a hell of a tingle going down his spine. Was she really getting flirty with him? Whatever, he liked it! He liked getting all this loving attention from the girl of his dreams.

He just gave Chica a naughty smirk and walked up to her.

Good morning my sweetheart." Foxy lovingly told Chica.

"Morning honey buns." Chica replied lovingly back.

She leaned in, Foxy let Chica kiss him good morning on the lips. It was a quick kiss that lasted for a second only.

Chica then reversed a foot away from Foxy and patted slowly on the kitchen cabinets a few times.

Foxy took a few seconds to realise what she was asking, but of course since breakfast was cooking he asked her to be patience until breakfast was ready.

But Chica was not ready to give up yet, she walked over to Foxy and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Chichi, can you wait a moment please. I'm trying to make you some toast and we don't want it to burn now don't we?" Foxy tried to sound calm and serious but he could not help but to feel flirty.

"Well. Foxy if you don't listen to my rules then the toast won't be the only thing that will be burning up in here!" Chica gave a naughty chuckle.

Foxy turned to face Chica. They were lost for a moment in each other's eyes. Foxy nearly gave in to Chica and went to kiss her, but then he snapped back into reality and reversed from Chica's mouth.

"Seriously now Chichi. We'll get into serious trouble if we burn down the whole hotel!" Foxy explained to Chica in a serious tone.

But this didn't stop Chica just yet, she had another plan up her sleeves in order to get Foxy's attention.

She then started to kiss Foxy on the neck. Foxy was filled with goose bumps and excitement.

Within seconds Foxy had given in and started to passionately make out with Chica on the lips.

Chica reversed with Foxy pushing her gently so he would not hit her stomach and Chica crashed into the wall very gently as they had to be gentle because of the baby.

Foxy then went to kiss her deeper. He started kissing and biting playfully around her neck. Chica groaned in such sweet pleasure she raised her head into the air to let Foxy adventure his mouth around her neck.

Foxy placed his hand and hook onto Chica's backside and raised her off the floor. He carried her gently bridal style back to the kitchen.

Foxy then placed Chica back onto the floor and continued to make the toast with Chica beside him.

"Soooooo, how was that?" Foxy snickered flirting.

Chica giggled and blushed at Foxy.

"You are an animal!" Chica giggled playfully.

Eventually breakfast was served.

Foxy and Chica ate their breakfasts and got dressed.

The time was now 9:50AM. The hospital was only a five minute walk from the hotel so they were okay with the time.

But Foxy decided to take his sports car to get there much more quicker and too be on the save side.

* * *

Foxy arrived at the hospital and exit his car. He walked over to the other side of the car to help Chica get out.

Foxy placed his hand offering Chica to grab it, which she did immediately. As Chica got up she nearly fell back into the car which started both her and Foxy.

"You okay?" Foxy asked concerned.

"Yeah." Chica smiled. "I'm just still not use to carrying this extra weight around." Chica joked.

Foxy just smiled at how sweet she was being.

They arrived into the hospital where Foxy told Chica to rest and to take a seat and he will ask for their appointment.

"Hello sir, how may I help you today?" The lady at the desk smiled.

"Hello, I would like to see the doctor for Chica." Foxy explained.

"What is the reason for her being here?" The desk lady asked.

"Um…an ultrasound please." Foxy explained.

The lady wrote down a few notes and then looked back up to Foxy.

"The doctor will be with you now, will you take a seat please." The lady smiled.

"Yes, thank you..uh…" Foxy did not know what to say as he did not know the lady's name.

"Sandra." She explained to help out Foxy. "My name is Sandra."

"Right…uh…Sandra." Foxy shook hands with Sandra.

Foxy then slowly walked over to Chica with his hands in his pockets. He sat down next to Chica.

Chica and Foxy were both feeling very nervous. Today was the day that they would finally meet their baby on an ultrasound system.

Foxy and Chica held hands to support each other.

* * *

Meanwhile…

While Foxy and Chica were not there the guys were all in the room with Mangle laughing and joking.

"Hey Ghost, why do we call you that may I asked." Mangle asked smiling, she was now awake.

It took Ghost five minutes for him to tell his story. Everybody was stunned and jaw dropped.

There was silence. Then Bonnie manage to speak somehow

"Wow." Was all that Bonnie could say.

Everybody started talking to Ghost now. He was their new friend and everyone knew ,inch more about each other now then they ever did.

They Learned things like:

Ghost was a pilot

Bonnie did not just play air guitar but also played the piano

Mike was a vegetarian

Toy Chica loved to watch comedy

And some how (against BB's wish) learned that BB has a secret love interest that nobody knows about.

"Ha, Foxy and Chica don't know what they are missing!" Bonnie felt like the two of them were missing out as they were all having fun.

"Well I heard that sis is going to meet her baby for the first time at 10:00 today on the ultrasound scan." Toy Chica explained smiling.

Mangle started to feel guilty as she was not aware that she was having it today as it was only mentioned yesterday and then Mangle was unconscious. But she was so happy and excited for Chica and Foxy.

"Oh gosh! I wish that I was awake for them. I could've wished them good luck." Mangle looked guilty.

Toy Chica placed her hand around Mangle's back.

"Don't worry babes, they know that you care for them ever so much." Toy Chica reassured the worrying Mangle.

* * *

Meanwhile the time was now 10:05AM and Foxy and Chica were still waiting in the reception.

Then…

"Miss. Chica Fazbear please?" The nurse announced through the entire room.

Chica breathed out heavily.

"Well Foxy." She turned to look at Foxy, she was nervous.

"This is it, the moment that we get to meet our baby. Well not meet meet it but you know what I mean?"

Foxy chuckled "Yep."

Foxy looked down at Chica. They got up and Foxy held onto her hands.

"God am so proud of you. You practically gave up your childhood, to look after my baby for me. For that I am externally grateful Chichi." Foxy praised Chica.

Chica smiled and then kissed Foxy on the left cheek. "Our baby." She replied warmly.

Then Foxy and Chica followed the nurse down the long corridors and into the doctors room.

The nurse opened the door for them.

The nurse then instructed Chica to lie down onto the bed and they would wait for the doctor to come. Foxy took a child seat (since that was pretty much all there was for him to sit on.)

Foxy started shaking. Chica noticed him fidgeting about in his seat.

"Foxy, settle down, okay?" Chica comforting Foxy.

Foxy was trembling then he looked up at Chica and slightly smiled worried that his nerves were making Chica feel afraid, scared or even uncomfortable.

Foxy sighed. "Yeah I know, I'm really sorry Chichi. It just the idea of being a dad so young it just creeps me out! What if I am a bad boyfriend and father? That's my biggest fear!" Foxy explained to Chica looking depressed.

Chica placed her hand onto Foxy's. He looked up into her shining eyes.

"Don't worry Foxy, I feel the exact same way. I guess that it is just natural for young mothers and fathers and the ones to be. Just like me and you." Chica smiled to reassure Foxy that as long as they would stay together, the baby and their relationship would be just fine.

"Just don't forget that I love you forever Chica, and I will be there for you and baby." This statement made Foxy now feel miles times stronger and braver.

Chica smiled. "Thank you Foxy, thank you."

Then suddenly the door opened and the doctor came in.

"Why hello Chica. You have come to see how the little one developing?" The doctor was such high spirited and friendly.

Chica nodded. "Mm hmmm." She smiled

The doctor went over to his cabinet and eventually found what he was looking for:

the ultrasound equipment.

He pushed it towards Chica. He looked at Chica, giving her a very bright, cheerful smile.

"Now!" The doctor clapped his hands. "I need you to take off your jacket please."

Chica nodded. "Of course" she smiled.

Foxy helped Chica to remove her jacket. It came off eventually.

"Where can I put this for now doc?" Foxy asked the doctor while holding onto the jacket.

"Oh why yes, place it onto the coat hangers above your head sir." The doctor explained pointing at the coat hanger hooks above Foxy.

Foxy did as he was told and hanged up Chica's jacket.

The doctor lifted up Chica's top right up to her chest. He then squirted some jelly onto Chica's belly, which made Chica shiver as it was extremely cold.

"Before we begin, can you turn off the lights please my dear sir?" The doctor asked Foxy politely.

Foxy turned to see the light switch right by the side of him. He then flicked the switch and the lights turned off.

The doctor began to toggle with the probe.

Soon a image appeared that was getting clearer each time, the beautiful, fast thumping of a little heartbeat was heard, there was a line of little pearls performing a spine.

Chica could now see the baby's head clearly too. She was lost for words. How could anything this magical even exist.

"My baby." Chica whispered smiling. She just couldn't believe that this little miracle was inside her. She cried at the sight of the baby, they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy.

She was still holding hands with Foxy. She looked up at Foxy. His face was wide especially his eyes, but he too had a smile appearing across his face.

The doctor looked closely at the video, he then turns to Chica telling her the results.

"The baby looks in great health Chica." He smiled.

The three of them then just smiled at the baby.

"I can't tell you the sex yet, apologise about that." The doctor explained.

"Oh no! Don't worry." Chica shook her hands.

She and Foxy looked at each other then both looked back at the doctor.

"We want it to be a surprise thank you." Chica smiled while she and Foxy hold hands again smiling.

"Okay, well." The doctor began as he then rose up from his seat and cleaned off the jelly from Chica's belly.

"Wait here for five minutes as I will get you a picture of the baby." The doctor smiled as he walked out of the room.

"You okay Chica? Foxy asked the sniffling Chica as she was wiping her eyes and nose in a hankicheif.

Chica wiped her eyes quickly. She turned to Foxy smiling ever so lovingly. "Yeah." She whispered. Foxy looked down at Chica's hand squeezing it softly.

He smiled. "I guess that me and you are family now." He smiled.

"Yes, yes we are." Chica whispered smiling.

The doctor arrived back into the room with an envelope.

"Here you go Chica." He smiled giving it to Chica. Chica looked at the pink envelope for a second, she smiled.

"Thank you ever so much for today doctor." Chica thanked the doctor as she got up, Foxy helped her to place her jacket back on.

"Why that's not a problem Chica sweetie." The doctor smiled.

Chica and Foxy left the room. Chica stopped for a second and went to open the envelope, she could not wait to see what it looked like.

Chica slowly opened the pink envelope. She gently pulled out the photo. She went to cry again but she was taken out of her gaze by Foxy sneaking up from behind her.

"You okay?" Foxy smiled asking Chica.

Chica turned for a second to look at Foxy. "Oh, yes I am just…" her voice sounded normal but then it went into a quiet whisper as she spoke her last word …Fine…" She smiled as she turned back to look at the photo once again

Foxy leaned over her shoulder to look at the photo as well. Chica had noticed Foxy and gave Foxy a closer look at the photo.

He smiled warmly at it and hugged Chica placing both his hand and hook over her belly.

He gently rocked her body from side to side and quickly pressed his soft lips against her super soft cheek.

"It's a real true beauty. Just like you." Foxy smiled and whispered into Chica's ear lovingly.

Chica turned and wrapped her arms around Foxy, he done the same.

Their embrace lasted for about ten seconds before they released again.

Chica looked up at Foxy. She then asked. "Can we show Mangle? I heard that she is awake now."

Foxy smiled. "Of course. It is her niece or nephew after all."

* * *

"HEADS UP!" Bonnie shouted standing on a stool. He chucked a paper airplane. Everyone was giggling.

Mike then chucked his, he was also standing on a stool.

Everyone was giggling.

"You are going to get us into serious trouble!" Mangle tried to sound serious but kept giggling.

Suddenly Toy Chica entered the room with a tray of food for Mangle. She gasped at the mess and at what Mike and Bonnie were doing.

Before Toy Chica could say anything.

"HEY MIKE, TRY AND MISS THIS!" Bonnie yelled and chucked his paper airplane (which Bonnie secretly sneaked purple coloured slime inside) at Mike.

Mike quickly and successfully dodged the paper airplanes but it whacked Toy Chica in the face.

Toy Chica let out a huge high pitch scream as lot of purple slime came out of the airplane and into her hair and beak.

Bonnie grinned nervously. He and Mike stared at Toy Chica feeling a lot of awkwardness.

Slime was all over Toy Chica as she tried to gently wipe it off her face with her finger.

"BONNIE! MIIIIKE!" Toy Chica screamed as she approached stamping towards them.

Mike and Bonnie hugged each other shaking as they did not know what Toy Chica was going to do.

Before she could even get any more closer to them, Mangle helped Bonnie and Mike by trying to calm down Toy Chica.

"Hey babes, it will come right off. Just chill, okay?" Mangle calmly explained.

Toy Chica walked over to the bedside next to her girlfriend. She pouted. "But that's no excuse. They are acting like childish children (Mike and Bonnie pout angrily at Toy Chica for this comment) and my beautiful hair and face is in a mess!" Toy Chica shouted nearly bursting into tears.

But before anyone could reply Foxy and Chica had entered the room.

"Hi Chica, how are you and Foxy my darling?" Mangle was excited to see her brother and best friend.

"Fine thanks. I have just had my ultrasound scan." Chica smiled at the others with excitement in her voice.

"Can we see sis?" Toy Chica excitedly asked as she was finishing wiping her face with a wet wipe.

"I wanted, eh I mean, we wanted to show you guys the developing one." Chica smiled looking at Foxy, he smiled too.

Chica handed the photograph to Mangle. Everyone gathered around a Mangle to see the photo.

The girls were all cooing over how sweet the baby looked.

Bonnie, Mike and Ghost looked at the photo too. They were commenting on how amazing and tiny the little one looked.

After returning the photo to Chica and placing the photo back into the envelope, Chica had a sudden question on her mind.

"Er, Mangle, not to change the subject or anything. But..wh…who is the father of your baby?" Chica asked curiously.

Mangle's smile dropped.

Everybody looked at each other whispering to each other of how they were also wondering the same.

Mangle now knew that she was trapped! There was no way of getting out now! Her secret was about to get discovered!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	13. The Affair

**Okay, I know that when it comes to uploading new chapters darlings I usually take within 2-4 days. But I have been suffering with flu like symptoms for the past few days and I have had a lot of college homework to do.**

**I feel very guilty for keeping you all waiting, but I am slowly recovering. I hope that all of my dudes and divas are doing well.**

* * *

Mangle took a deep breath and breathed out again. She was feeling a lot of nerves as she was feeling pressured, everybody was around her, waiting for her answer.

"I don't think that you are going to like it. I don't want T. Chica to get mad or to dump me." Mangle stressed. The thing that stressed Mangle most was the idea of Toy Chica leaving her.

None of them spoke after that, they just all looked around everywhere speechless.

Mangle felt awkward, she wanted to talk with less people in the same room.

"I just want Toy Chica and Chica to stay with me. I feel uncomfortable talking about this in front of all of you guys." Mangle explained. "I may have to ask you to leave, please." Mangle sighed with guilt.

Everybody looked at each other for a second. They respected Mangle's wishes.

As they left all you could hear was them whispering and muttering okay to Mangle.

Mangle felt embarrassed at herself. "Okay, Toy Chica we may have only been together for a month now, but I will always love you, okay?" Mangle squeezed Toy Chica's hand tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"It was during a night five months ago now I remember. I was on vacation if Chica remembers me telling her." Mangle looked at Chica waiting for a response to prove that she was telling the truth.

Chica thinks for a moment. Then she remembers. "Yes, I remember you telling me now Mangs." Chica nodded.

"Well as I was on vacation…" Mangle began to continue.

MANGLE'S FLASHBACK:

"I was on the giant cruise heading towards Alaska. It was an amazing experience and I enjoyed every little bit of it."

Mangle was sipping a glass of wine dressed in a posh, red glittered dress. She was standing with a crowd of lots more animatronics and people that were also on vacation.

"Before I figured out that I was into girls….

…..I saw him!" Mangle whispered dramatically.

"Who Mangle, who?" Chica asked.

"Please tell me Mangs!" Toy Chica asked desperately.

Mangle watched as the crowd moved away as they were blocking Mangle's view. She could not believe it! Standing right in front of her eye view but nowhere near her, with Toy Bonnie was…TOY FREDDY!

He was entertaining alongside his best friend Toy Bonnie on stage during eight to midnight.

Mangle looked at Toy Freddy dreamily but he did not see her.

The crowd roared as they cheered the two animatronics.

Mangle was also watching in the crowd. She knew that she fancied him.

As soon as the show had ended at midnight Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie high fived and jumped off the stage, thanking everybody who was there for taking time to watch the two entertain the lovely crowd

"As the crowd faded…HE saw me."

The crowd left to either go to bed, to get another drink or to do whatever they were doing at the time.

That was when Toy Freddy saw Mangle.

Toy Freddy was so surprised to see Mangle, wasn't she at the restaurant the last time he saw her, that was nearly a whole year now, since Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were moved from the restaurant to work for the company who ran the cruise ship as they were having difficulty entertaining the children.

"We spoke for a second before he kissed me."

Toy Freddy passionately kissed Mangle on the lips. She was shocked with wide eyes at this. But this was what she wanted him to do so she gently closed her eyelids and enjoyed the taste of Toy Freddy's lips.

"I felt as if I had lost my mind! But I wanted him besides me, so I let him kiss me."

Mangle let Toy Freddy kiss her deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Toy Freddy touched her on the butt. She felt a rush of excitement at this. Toy Freddy proceeded to carry her bridal style.

"But whatever had gotten into us….it was hot!"

Toy Freddy and Mangle fall into bed in each other's arms.

A few days later….

"But after my vacation was done I knew that me and him would never be…."

FLASHBACK ENDS

Toy Chica and Chica looked at Mangle, they felt sorry for her. Mangle rested her head onto her knees with her arms wrapped around her legs feeling frustrated at herself.

Mangle sighed sadly.

She whispered "Then about a month later, I started to feel queasy. So I went to the pharmacy hoping that I wasn't pregnant, but it was positive. I felt helpless, I didn't know what to do. Then I met Toy Chica weeks later…" Mangle paused.

Mangle turned towards Toy Chica. Toy Chica smiled with guilt at Mangle's smile.

"Then I figured out that Toy Chica was more then perfect for me." Mangle tried to smile to comfort Toy Chica.

Toy Chica felt as if she was going to cry as she felt smitten by Mangle's compliment and she felt sorry for Mangle.

"I was going to tell you Chica and Foxy. But then when I learned that Foxy got you pregnant, Chica. I immediately knew that he would have enough stress on his hands." Mangle explained.

Chica and Toy Chica looked at each other for a moment. They both knew that Mangle needed comforting.

Chica looked down to her feet sad. She didn't know what she could do to help Mangle. She is going to have a baby, but unlike Chica, Mangle's baby was going to have no father.

Chica felt as if she was really lucky. She wished that Mangle would be lucky that way too.

Chica placed her hand onto Mangle's. "Mangle, your baby may not have Toy Freddy." Chica looked at Mangle's face, Mangle just looked down at her body miserably. Chica then grew a smile for Mangle. "But it has us." Chica rubbed Mangle on the shoulder blade with reassurance.

Mangle thought for a moment looking down at her stomach to where her baby was lying. She placed her hands onto her belly.

The sunshine appeared from behind the dark, grey rain clouds and shined at everyone in the room with Mangle. Mangle looked up at Chica and Toy Chica. She smiled warmly at them.

"Thanks guys." She smiled.

Then they heard footsteps coming into the room. "Miss. Mangle doctor says that you're all good and fit enough to leave the hospital now." The nurse smiled at Mangle.

Toy Chica helped Mangle to get her jacket on (since she didn't have to hid in a hoodie anymore, she decided to wear the jacket that Toy Chica had brought for her).

"Thanks nurse." Mangle thanked the nurse. Everybody rose up from their seats ready to leave the hospital.

As they were about to walk out Mangle stopped for a second, Chica stopped wondering to herself if Mangle was really okay. Mangle looks at Chica and faintly smiles at her, she nods to Chica to tell her that she would catch up, while Toy Chica holds onto Mangle's arm next to her.

"Oh and tell the doctor that I said thanks to him too when you see him next." Mangle looked at the nurse standing by her smiling very politely. The nurse smiled back.

"I will." The nurse spoke in a soft, gentle tone.

Walking down the corridors. Chica looks at a Mangle and Toy Chica holding hands. She decides to break the silence.

"Hey sooooo Mangle. Do you, have any names planned for the baby?" Chica asked playing with her fingers.

Mangle was silent. She slightly smiled. "Snookums." She whispered.

Chica rose her head up. She wondered if Mangle would have felt comfortable with answering that question. "What was that Mangle?" Chica asked again as she could not hear Mangle as Mangle was talking very quietly.

Mangle rose her head up and gave Chica eye contact and smiled. "His name will be Snookums." Mangle smiled.

Chica thought for a second. Snookums. What an adorable name.

But wait! Did she say, HE? Meaning…

"Mangle. How can you know yet if it's a boy?" Chica asked desperately wanting an answer.

Mangle just smiled. "I have a good feeling that my baby is a boy. If it may be a girl, I will still call her Snookums." Mangle explained.

Mangle then looked back down at her body. Toy Chica was still hugging onto Mangle, she may not have been saying anything, but she was listening to every word that was being said.

Mangle the spoke softly."Because a baby is a baby after all. Cute, sweet, mysterious."

* * *

Chica was in her own world listening to the words that Mangle was using to describe a baby. Chica then looked down at her stomach.

Today was the last day before everyone was going back home. Everyone was partying. Chica decided to stay in the hotel room, Mangle did the same.

Because they were both pregnant they did not want to risk going into a party for multiple reasons. Such as;

Alcohol

Crowd

Everyone getting excited

Stress

Loud noises

Chica and Mangle felt much more better and secure to stay behind in their hotels. They had the whole room to themselves for a few hours, they could watch TV without their boyfriend and girlfriend changing the channel and their babies would be safe from harm.

Chica was eating popcorn watching a romance movie while Mangle was in her room in the dark watching a horror movie eating a bag of Haribos.

Then Chica's body was shooked by a sudden pain coming from her abdominal region.

The popcorn flew onto the floor. "Oh dear." Chica whispered as she witnessed the floor now covered with popcorn.

"I wonder what the heck just happened to my body?" Chica asked to herself.

While Chica was hovering up the popcorn she thought for a good moment then reality hit her. She may have known what the pain was about…

…her baby just had its first kick.

Chica felt a rush of excitement and warmth flow through her veins.

After hovering she unplugged the hover, switched it off and placed her hands onto her belly. She smiled like she had never smiled before, as she pressed down onto her belly she felt what seems to be…a little foot. A baby's foot!

Chica smiled. Suddenly she leaned her head down to her baby as much as her head could go.

A few hot tears streamed down her face. She started to feel as if she was finally becoming a mother.

"In four months time, we will finally meet, my baby." Chica whispered still crying.

Chica was silent for a while. She then thought to herself. "I can't wait to show Foxy. I bet he will be excited."

Chica turned to face the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen with her hand on her stomach, she was waiting for another kick.

She looked at the photo on the fridge. The photo of the ultrasound.

Chica slowly walked towards it, she placed her one hand onto the image and gently stroked the baby's head, while keeping the other hand pressed against her stomach gently stroking it.

Chica then started to remember of what Mangle had told her earlier. Her voice egoed through Chica's mind.

"Because a baby is a baby after all."

"Cute, sweet, mysterious."

Each word egoed in Chica's mind multiply times, as her mind was telling her Mangle's words she looked at the photo on the fridge and down at her stomach multiply times.

Maybe Mangle was also telling Chica that…

….maybe a baby is not so bad after all. Chica now felt proud of herself. She now realised that she really was lucky. She had Foxy, she had all of her many good and best friends helping her, Chica promised that she would help Mangle too..

Chica felt lucky before this anyway, but she felt even more lucky now, she was finally feeling it now, since the kicking and the ultrasound she finally felt that she was going to have a baby.

As Chica smiled to herself. Suddenly she was snapped out of her trance as she heard knocking at the door.

It must be Foxy, cause who else would it be? Chica leaped to the door.

"Coming!" Chica shouted with a lot of energy and vigour in her voice.

Chica unlocked and opened the door.

Foxy was suddenly jumped on by Chica who seemed very excited over something. God he was only gone for like barely two hours and Chica was already excited to see him, it felt as if he was gone for more like two weeks then one and a half hours.

Foxy was speechless and had no idea of how he would react, he hadn't even come through the door and she was already not being able to take her hands off of him.

"Chica. Are you alright?" Foxy managed to ask.

Chica then stopped hugging him. "Sorry, I have not been able to wait any longer to show you something absolutely incredible!"

Chica kissed Foxy on the cheek quickly and ran over to the bed.

Foxy stood frozen for two seconds, he still did not how to react to all this sudden excitement that was coming out of Chica.

"What the heck is on with that girl lately? Is it that time of the month again?" Foxy joked to himself in his mind.

Guess there was some things that Foxy still needed to learn about Chica. This was one of them. Or was it just the pregnancy playing with her brain?

Foxy then strolled over to the bedside with Chica.

They sat next to each other.

"Is there something wrong, Chica?" Foxy asked firstly as he wanted to know that Chica was alright.

"Yes, I'm just….fantastic!" Chica sighed with happiness.

Foxy smiled. He rolled his eyes smiling when Chica wasn't looking, he already could tell that Chica was fantastic.

"Soooo?" Foxy broke the silence with a great amount of curiosity.

Chica smiled.

"Foxy…please place your hand onto my stomach." Chica smiled almost close to laughing.

"Okay." Foxy does so.

Foxy and Chica waited for a few minutes when suddenly.

Foxy felt something hit him. His eyes went wide and his ears lifted. He looked up at Chica.

"Oh..my…God!" Was all that Foxy was able to slip out. Was it really happening?

Foxy breathed in and out, he was in disbelief. He looked back up at Chica, not being able to hid a smile from going across his handsome face.

"How long has this been happening for Chichi?" Foxy asked desperately. He was so surprised and extremely…happy.

"Since about an hour ago now, Foxy." Chica smiled as she looked up at Foxy with sapphires shining in her eyes.

Chica placed her hand onto top of Foxy's. The two remained in this position for about a whole hour enjoying the feeling of the baby's every move.

"This feels so…" Foxy began as he was now lost for words.

"…magical…." Chica finished off Foxy's sentence.

This response form Chica made him look up at her face. Chica then looked up at Foxy's face.

They both smiled at one another with their heartbeats beating so fast.

They embraced with a long, warm, loving hug.

They both knew instantly that they were both going to sleep well tonight….

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**Why, hello there again my dudes and divas. Once agin so sorry for the delay. But I hope that you enjoyed today's chapter.**

**Oh, and a little thing to ask is if my readers can also check out my first fanfic "Forever Your Fazbear." As a little bit of support would be wonderful. But just to inform you that I won't be working on that story for a little bit of a while yet as I want to finish this story first since more people want me to finish "Sweet, Sweet Chica" which is all good so not to worry my darlings. :D**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING NOTICE!**

**NOTICE: To those that are fearing that Sweet, Sweet Chica is coming to an end I just want to add that I didn't mean that Sweet, Sweet Chica was going to end any time soon.**

** I meant that Forever Your Fazbear won't be worked on for a while as I am working on this story. This story still has a lot more chapters to go yet and I won't stop until the story has reached the end, then I will work on Forever Your Fazbear once again.**

**Thanks for reading the following notice.**

**Remember to fav, follow and review your thoughts on this chapter, but until then I will see you in the next chapter. Cheerio! ;)**


	14. Troubles!

It has now been about a month after discovering that Mangle was pregnant too.

Chica was counting down the dates. She was trying to estimate what day and month that her child would be born.

She flicked through the calendar.

"Okay, the party was on the….night of the 24th of….December." Chica was chewing on the end of the pen, thinking very hard. She mumbled some things to herself, trying to calculate the answers she rapidly flicked through the calendar frantically.

Finally Chica had found an estimate.

"The 29th of September." Chica smiled, relieved that she had found some possible answer. Then she stopped smiling and thought again. "Or maybe it might be the 30th." Chica looked up thinking very hard.

Foxy then came into the living room with Chica. He rubbed her tensed shoulders. "Heya babes, don't stress yourself."

Chica smirked, but she didn't want Foxy to see her smirk.

Then Chica somehow managed to put on a serious face. She turned to Foxy and spoke.

"Foxy, I..I am trying to not get stressed, but you see…." Chica stuttered lost for words trying to explain to Foxy how hard it was for her at the moment. She wanted to make sure that her baby wouldn't born too early or too late.

"Shhhh." Foxy hushed Chica by placing his one finger onto her lips.

Still standing behind Chica he wrapped both his arms around her waist and placed both his hand and hook onto her belly.

Chica's eyes scrolled down to watch where Foxy's hand and hook were touching.

"Our baby will come when it comes." Foxy reassured Chica smiling.

Chica thought for a moment. But as always she could not escape from smiling when Foxy was around her.

She didn't know how, but Foxy found a way to always make her laugh and smile. She believed in Foxy. She knew that he was going to be a fantastic father.

Later Foxy and Chica were watching a romantic movie together on the sofa.

They were eating Maltesers and enjoying each other's company very much. Chica was snuggling into Foxy and Foxy had his arms around the top of Chica's back.

Chica sighed romantically then looked at Foxy. "Seems like yesterday that we saw this film in the cinemas." Chica reminded Foxy about their first date when he first found out that Chica was pregnant.

Foxy nodded. "Yep." He whispered.

Half a minute later Foxy decided to show off.

"Hey Cheeks! Watch what I do with this Malteser." Foxy told Chica.

Chica watched. She could tell that Foxy was trying to impress her again.

Foxy grabbed a Malteser from the bag. He positioned it between his two fingers. He then chucked it into the air, he flung his head back into positioned quickly and the piece of chocolate flew into his mouth.

Foxy gave Chica a dirty smug. She rolled her eyes sighing.

"Show off!" She muttered as she snuggled back into Foxy's arm.

Foxy just grinned.

"Alright then! How about you try it then?" Foxy challenged Chica. He wanted to see if she could do any better.

Chica turned to look at Foxy, she gave him an evil glare. "Alright then, maybe I will!" She said in a dangerous, challenging tone.

Foxy pretended to be scared by this, but one how could this beautiful girl scare him and two he wanted to see her fail for some entertainment.

Foxy smirked slyly as he seen Chica rummage through the bag to get a Malteser.

"Watch this!" Chica made Foxy watch her. Foxy smirked and crossed his arms. What determination this girl has he was thinking to himself.

Still sitting down right next to Foxy, Chica steadied herself into an angle, estimating where the Malteser would fall after she throws it.

Chica throws the Malteser, it flies into the air. Chica misses the Malteser and at fast speed it rolls down her belly.

Chica watched as the Malteser rolls down her belly, soon it will hit the floor and will no longer be edible. Then at an incredible speed, Foxy quickly leans forward and opens his mouth really wide and the Malteser lands into his mouth.

Foxy then chomps away on the Malteser. Chica sulked and crossed her arms making a pouty sound.

Foxy leans back up to face Chica. "Oh what's wrong, sweetie pie? Didn't you get the Malteser?" Foxy pouted sarcastic.

Foxy then sat back and crossed his arms over his head, he sighed. "Well, looks like Foxy wins once again!" Foxy sounded so proud of himself

"Ha, ha, ha! Very funny!" Chica acted sarcastic she looked angry too.

Foxy smirked and then decided that he had tormented his girlfriend enough now.

He leaned in a hugged Chica gently, wrapping his arm around her back.

"Aw come on Chi. You know that I was only teasing ya!" Foxy smiled.

Chica just pretended that she couldn't hear Foxy and kept her back turned away from him.

Foxy could tell that she was playing with him,core tending that she was mad with him.

"Now you don't want to make me unleash the tickle monster, now don't you Chica?!" Foxy teased Chica.

Chica smirked slightly at this but she made sure that Foxy couldn't see it and managed to pull a mad face again.

Foxy that she was secretly enjoying all of this attention.

Knowing Foxy, he was not about to give up on Chica just yet.

Foxy then rolled his finger around Chica's back gently and slowly. This was giving Chica chills, which were rolling down her back giving her goosebumps and making all of her hairs rise straight up.

"He is coming for you Chichi." Foxy playfully warned Chica.

But this didn't scare Chica. She continued on pretending like she didn't even care.

Foxy gave Chica a moment of silence to give the opportunity to change her mind.

This still didn't scare Chica. So Foxy then suddenly began to tickle her around her armpits.

Chica gave in, she couldn't keep it in now and started to giggle and laugh hysterically.

Foxy giggled along with her. Then Chica stopped him before he got too far.

"Aye! Stop Foxy before you break something and by something I mean kill!" Chica warned exhaustedly about the baby.

* * *

"Mommy, why is your belly so fat?!" BB asked Mangle laughing.

Mangle's eyes widened, she blushed. What to say?

"Well, um, uh BB, I UH…" Mangle stopped and closed her eyes, she sighed.

She knew that she would have to tell him sometime soon.

BB's eyes were dazzling with great curiosity shining within them, Mangle looked into his gaze wondering of how he would react to the fact that Mangle was going to have yet another little child to love and care for.

"BB…." Mangle whispered, she was worried about BB. Would he like the idea of becoming a big brother? Or would he be heartbroken?

BB looked up at Mangle sad, worried and confused.

"Come sit on mommy's lap sweetheart." Mangle tapped her lap directing BB to come and take a seat onto it.

BB did as he was told, he stopped playing with his toys and got up from off the floor to sit and chat with Mangle.

BB gently placed his bottom onto the centre of in between her legs which were together for BB to comfortably sit on.

Mangle sighed and then turned to look at BB.

BB waited and gave Mangle cute, adorable eyes while tilting his head waiting for Mangle to answer his question.

Mangle thought to herself for a moment, how could she bring this to him gently.

She sighed once more.

"BB…." Mangle started softly.

"Yes?" BB asked

"Okay the reason why mommy's belly is really big, is because there is something special, growing inside of her." Mangle smiled, still trying to bring this out softly to him.

"What?" BB's eyes widened. He had a feeling what she was on about.

BB's face made Mangle panic with fear. She wants BB to be happy, not feel as if he was replaced or something.

Mangle managed to hid her fear, who knows, maybe BB would like a baby brother or sister to care, play and share with.

BB was still a child himself. He hasn't even turned five years old.

"What I mean is….BB, mommy is going to have another little baby to look after." Mangle smiled softly to BB.

BB froze in horror. He had tears foaming up in his eyes. "Why…mommy…." BB bit his lip trying very hard not to cry.

BB then ran away in fear, anger and frustration to go to his bedroom.

"BB! BB!" Mangle yelled worriedly. She ran after BB to the bottom of the stairs, she watched as BB ran up the stairs, as fast as his little legs could possible carry him he goes heading to his room.

Mangle turned and walked back into the front room.

She slowly walked over towards her armchair to where she was sitting when BB was in the room playing with his blocks. She slowly proceeds to sit down into her chair with her hand covering her head.

Mangle felt as if she was going to cry. She didn't want BB to feel sad and angry. But then she wondered… Why was BB angry about this?

Mangle would give BB some time to settle down, she didn't want to pressure him.

BB was kicking his dollhouse and throwing random toys at the wall. "WHY?! WHY?!" Shouted BB each time he chugged a toy at the wall.

BB looked around him, there was now no more toys for him to throw, his bedroom was now much more messy then before.

BB dragged himself to the tiny corner of his bedroom, since he didn't know what else to do, he decided just to cry. He placed his legs around the bottom of his knees and leaned his head into his knees, his crying sounded very muffled.

* * *

The movie was rolling up its credits.

Foxy turns the TV off with the remote. Chica cuddles closer to Foxy to keep warm.

The room was pitch black and barely anything was seen. Chica gave Foxy a flirty look and he did the same back to her.

Foxy kissed Chica gently on the nose. Chica smiled at this. Chica kissed Foxy on the chin.

The two of them sighed. The two of them hugged for a little while, they were so relaxed and content that they both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

About half an hour later, Chica fidgeted a little bit, trying to wake herself up. She opened her tired eyes and looked up at Foxy who still had his eyes shut. Chica then wondered what the time was. Chica sat up slightly and looked up at the clock hanging above the wall behind them.

It read half past five, Chica woke up Foxy as he could feel her moving. His eyes only managed to half open. He looked at Chica and smiled.

"Hey. I think that we both fell asleep just then." Foxy giggled.

Chica looked away from the clock and smiled at Foxy.

"Yeah, but not for long, it is only half past five." Chica explained looking back at the clock once again.

She then wondered, there was still a lot of the day left before night time. What should she and Foxy do now? She looked into Foxy's eyes.

"What should we do now?" Chica asked Foxy hoping that he would know what to do.

Foxy looked at Chica, thinking for a second, then he remembered something that gave him some inspiration.

"Hey remember earlier, when you told me that you were craving Jammie Dodgers?" Foxy asked Chica.

"Yes?" Chica smiled.

"Well since my cupboards are bare, maybe you and me, just us, can go out and do a bit of food shopping." Foxy smiled.

Chica smiled with excitement. She leaped out of her seat. "Oh yes please, that would be darling Foxy." Chica's eyes were huge and adorable while she held her hands together.

Foxy then got up from his seat slowly, and stretched his back, watching chic skip her way to the door.

"Now your staring to sound like my sister." Foxy mumbled to himself.

Chica could hear Foxy, but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What was that Foxy?" Chica turned around to talk to Foxy.

"Oh, uh nothing!" Foxy reassured, feeling awkward at himself, he scratched the back of his head and followed her towards the door.

Foxy then stopped walking as he was given a glare by Chica. He chuckled nervously, wondering if she heard and was mad at what he just said.

Then Chica randomly smiled at Foxy. She turned back to face the door and opened it.

"Let's go!" Chica giggled excitedly.

Foxy watched Chica leave through his front door. What had just happened?

He grabbed the shopping list and his car keys from the unit.

"Come on!" Chica shouted impatiently.

"I'm coming Chica, don't worry!" Foxy shouted.

The two of them walked together to the car. Foxy read the shopping list out loud.

"Right we need (by Chica's requests):

Watermelon

Pineapple

Cookies 'N' Crème ice cream

Strawberry Jelly

Jammie Dodgers and MUST GET written in brackets."

Chica then turned to look at Foxy. "I don't fancy Jammie Dodgers anymore, I fancy gummy bears instead!"

Chica took the shopping list off Foxy, which startled Foxy and grabbed out a pen from her back pocket in her hoodie. She crossed and scribbled out the Jammie Dodgers.

Then she began to notice something that was written on the back of the paper.

"What's this?" Chica asked Foxy gilding her head with confusion.

Foxy then looked to see what Chica was looking at, his eyelids widened, he knew what it was.

Foxy snatched the piece of paper from Chica. "NO!" He held it into the air.

Chica looked at him shocked, not knowing how to respond or what she could say.

Foxy looked at the paper and then at Chica twice. He giggled nervously and felt awkward. Chica raised her eyebrow with confusion.

"Sorry, it is nothing important." Foxy explained.

Chica looked a bit grouchy for a second then she smiled again.

"Okay." She nodded.

Chica then ran towards Foxy's sports car, waiting for him to unlock the door.

Foxy sighed with relief that was a close call. She didn't read anything.

Foxy then stuck it into his back pocket. It was the poem that he wrote for her!

Foxy had completely forgotten about the poem. He didn't want her to read or to know about it as it was still not complete.

The two of them got into the car.

Foxy drove their way to the supermarket which was only a five minute drive.

* * *

Mangle opened BB's bedroom door slowly a crack.

"BB? BB, where are you?" Mangle stuck her snout through BB's door.

There was no response.

"BB? Please answer me my boy." Mangle whispered as she began to enter the room.

BB was hiding under his bed looking miserable. He was listening to Mangle who was in his room now. But he pretended that he could not hear her.

"BB, please come out here, I hate seeing you like this." Mangle begged.

BB just looked sad still not responding. He then proceeds to crawl further underneath his bed.

Mangle could hear a noise coming from underneath the bed. She knew that it was BB.

She looked down and around sad.

She got onto the floor and looked under the bed. She then found BB, he was hiding in the furthest corner user the bed.

She and BB looked at each other sadly.

Mangle then reached out her paw under the bed.

"BB, take my paw. I want to speak with you." Mangle whispered offering him her paw.

BB just curled up into a ball, shaking his head violently.

"Please?" Mangle begged BB to do it.

BB thought for a moment, he looked at Mangle and her paw a couple of times.

BB then reached out his hand to grab Mangle's slowly.

Mangle helped BB to get from underneath the bed.

Within a minute the two were sitting on the bed not giving each other eye contact.

Mangle then turned to face BB who was looking down at his feet sad while he rocked his feet forwards and backwards.

He held onto his hands.

"BB?" Mangle then sighed. "BB, don't feel bad. You know that I will always, always love you. You have a responsibility now, as a big brother." Mangle smiled.

BB didn't respond.

"Please talk to me BB. I've tried to talk and express that I love you and you're still not speaking!" Mangle got a bit frustrated. Why wasn't he talking to her?

Mangle waited five minutes to give BB time, she didn't want to stress him out.

"Responsibility…." BB whispered. Mangle's ears rose and her eyes widened. He was talking to her again, or was he?

"I beg your pardon?" Mangle asked BB

"Never mind, you wouldn't even understand!" BB muttered.

Mangle was confused.

"I don't know if I can mum! It will remind me too much!" BB placed his hands onto his face, embarrassed.

"Remind you too much of what? BB." Mangle wondered what he was talking about.

BB took his time to talk, his cheeks had turned the brightest shade of red and he felt stupid.

BB turned away from Mangle and whispered. His eyes went huge and slightly wet.

"What if it's a girl? It will remind me too much of Muffy…." BB whispered.

Mangle finally understood now. He didn't really feel rejected too much, he was scared if the child will remind him too much of an old friend.

Mangle could suddenly hear BB trying hard not to cry, but he failed.

Mangle pulled BB in closer to her, he hugged her back.

BB's voice was muffled in Mangle's fur.

"Oh mom! *hic Why did we have to move town?...it's…JUST NOT FAIR! Now, I'll never ever see her ever again. I miss her, *hic mom. I really, really do!" BB let out all of his anger in tears and cries.

Mangle didn't respond.

She didn't know what on earth to do.

"BB….the reason why we left town was because we were forced to. I am also sorry that we could not bring Muffin with us…" Mangle stroked BB's hair, whispering to him, she wanted to hold him into her arms forever, she wanted to make everything alright.

BB let go of Mangle's embrace and wiped his eyes.

"And anyways BB the baby will be an animal, so it won't be anything like the Muffin Girl." Mangle reassured and explained to BB softly.

BB thought for a second. You know what, she is absolutely right.

"Mom. If you want the baby that is fine, also I will try to be the bestest, biggest brother ever!" BB smiled promising.

Mangle laughed at BB's enthusiasm.

"BB, it's alright. You don't have to be the bestest. All you need to do is to look after your baby brother or sister." Mangle smiled.

"Can you promise me that, my child?" Mangle placed her hand onto BB's left shoulder.

BB looked into Mangle's eyes.

"Okay momma, I will." BB promised his mother in an adorable tone.

Mangle then goes to hug BB, he hugs her back.

* * *

Foxy and Chica had just returned from doing what felt like three long hours of shopping for groceries.

After unpacking all of the bags. Chica checked the time.

Seven thirty the time was now.

"I will be on my way home now, Foxy." Chica explained to Foxy.

But Foxy had doubts, he didn't want Chica to leave, especially by herself.

He ran quickly right in front of Chica and stopped her from opening the door.

"Hey Chica, why don't you stay at mine tonight? We haven't seen each other for a whole month. A little company would be great tonight. If you don't mind?" Foxy blushed.

Chica gave Foxy a very amusing smug.

"I can do that Foxy but first I will need to go back to mine to collect my PJ's." Chica smiled.

"I'll go with you!" Foxy was willing to not let Chica go away from his eye sight.

Chica sighed. "Fine!"

Chica placed on her coats and so did Foxy. They were ready to take a walk up to Chica's.

Ever since Chica was pregnant, Foxy has been very protective of Chica.

* * *

The time was 9:00PM and Foxy and Chica were ready to jump into bed.

The two cuddled up and kissed each other goodnight.

But at 3:00AM something bad had happened.

Chica rose up from the bed panicking.

Foxy instantly responded and rose up too. "Chica! What's wrong? Is it the baby?" Foxy frantically asked.

Chica turned to face Foxy. "Foxy, I need some more watermelon." She whispered.

Foxy could not believe it! "But Chichi, it's like 3:00AM!"

Chica then started to get very ticked and cries. "I DON'T CARE! I WANT WATERMELON NOW!" Chica screamed. She slapped Foxy in the face.

"Ow!" Foxy whined stroking his sore cheek.

Foxy then got up to go downstairs into the kitchen to go and get Chica some watermelon. "Somebody's on their period!" Foxy muttered joking.

In about another two months this would all be over!

TO BE CONTINUED!


	15. Snookums

**JULY 17th, MONDAY**

Everyone was waiting at the hospital waiting room.

They all come to gather, to see Mangle's new baby.

Bonnie looked for the clock, which he later finds out that it was just behind him and Mike.

The time was 8:30AM.

"God, it's hard to believe that Mangle had given birth over five hours ago." Bonnie was amazed about the time going quickly.

The whole gang was awoken at 3:00AM as well.

* * *

FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT:

Everybody was sound asleep in their beds.

Freddy was snoring in his bed, Bonnie and Mike were in their king size bed having very sweet dreams. Chica was sleeping in her bed at home like an angel, Foxy was in his bed scratching his itchy nose, Ghost was awake listening to Pvz 2 on his iPod, since he was a ghost he didn't really ever feel tired.

Then suddenly everybody was startled by their phones ringing. They all tried to ignore them but ignoring them didn't work. So the gang all got up from their beds to answer their phones. The phones went onto answer machine.

Bonnie, Mike, Foxy and Freddy went to get themselves a coffee. As soon as they got their coffees they walked back to their phones and pressed the button to reply the message that was left for them on answer machine.

As they were listening to the message Freddy was drinking his coffee. Freddy stopped gulping his coffee and banged his mug down onto the unit in shock when he heard the voice that was leaving the message.

"Hello? Hello? Please…somebody help! My mommy is in agony…I'm scared, pleeeease help!" BB's voice sounded very petrified and sounded as if he was crying in between speaking.

Everybody was very concerned, they had no time to lose! They all quickly placed on their dressing gowns and ran to their cars! Foxy rushed to collect Chica as Chica didn't drive.

Bonnie and Mike quickly jumped into Bonnie's vehicle. Because they were in such a panic they jumped into the wrong seats. Mike was in the drivers seat and Bonnie was in the passenger seat next to Mike.

Mike quickly strapped on his seat belt. "Right Bonnie, we've got to move, NOW!" Mike shouted.

Bonnie looked at Mike and himself. "Uh Mike?"

"Yes?!" Mike panicked asking.

Mike and Bonnie looked at the seats they were in and then looked at one another.

"Dam it!" Mike shouted. Mike undone his seat belt.

Bonnie and Mike got out of the car and swapped sides.

Ghost flew out of his house and made his way to Mangle's.

Freddy waited for the bus, which arrived two minutes later.

As everybody arrived to Mangle's. She was on the floor trying to stay calm for BB, she was in labour!

BB was by Mangle's side crying. He has not left her since when she went into labour, which was over ten minutes ago now.

Foxy and Chica ran over. "SIS! Are you alright?!" Foxy asked worriedly whilst checking Mangle over.

"Yes, I'm fine… Foxy darling." Mangle muttered in between straining from the pain, she was trying not to scream and was staying strong for BB's sake.

Foxy looked at his sister. "Right, but we need to get you to the hospital now! It is not safe for you to have a baby on the floor in your living room!" Foxy explained to Mangle sounding very serious.

Mangle somehow manages to lift her head up for Foxy. She tried to smile, but was too busy concentrating on trying not to scream.

"That would be the best thing darling. But you see, I can't move." Mangle whispered, breathing heavily from the pain.

Foxy was worried, what to do? Then he had the idea. He turned to Chica.

"Chichi! Can you help me to lift Mangle up?" Foxy shouted, he then turned to face Ghost, Freddy, Mike and Bonnie.

"You too guys, come on!" Foxy called the others over to help him and Chica, as he didn't want to pressure Chica as to you know why.

The rest of the gang hurried over to help the Fox and Chicken.

"Ow, ow, ow…." Mangle groaned trying not to cry.

BB was hugging onto Mangle. "Mommy, you will be alright, will you?" BB stared up at Mangle with huge eyes, a tear streamed down his worried little face.

Mangle looked down at BB slowly, it pulled onto her heartstrings seeing him cry like this, he was traumatised.

"Don't worry BB….mommy will be fine….your new brother or sister wants to see you…that's all." Mangle tried and gave out a faint smile down at BB. BB just nuzzled his head into Mangle, he sniffed and another set of tears streamed down his face as he bit his lip.

Ever so steady, the gang help to position Mangle into Foxy's car.

Foxy we driving with Mangle in the passenger seat right next door to him, Chica and BB then jumped into the back seats of the car, Chica decided to stay with BB. He needed comfort at this moment of time. BB hugged into Chica.

"Auntie Chica?" BB whispers, turning to face Chica.

Chica looks down at the shaking BB. "Yes, sweetie?" She whispered softly.

"What is wrong with my baby brother or sister?" BB asked with wonder.

Chica turned away for a second, not knowing how to explain labour and childbirth to BB. She had to make it child appropriate for him.

She thought hard for a moment, then she thought of what to say, she turned back around to face BB.

"Well… he/she wants to be born, right…. so they're telling your mother this… And Mangle now has to wait to give them life, and to bring them into the world." This is what Chica had came up with, trying to make it as appropriate as she possibly could.

BB thought for a moment, taking in all the information that Chica had just explained to him. But there was something that he still couldn't quite understand.

BB looked up at Chica, he looked lost. "But how is the baby going to arrive?" BB asked Chica.

Chica smiled. "By magic..." She whispered.

BB cuddled himself around chica's arm as much as he could since his seat belt was holding him back. Chica stroked BB's hair with her spare hand.

Within no time at all, they finally arrived.

Foxy parked anywhere random outside the hospital.

END OF FLASHBACK!

* * *

Bonnie turned to the left towards the entrance. They could now see Foxy and Chica arriving into the hospital with bags full of presents.

"Chica! Foxy! Did you guys get the presents?" Bonnie jumped out of his seat, his shouting woke up Mike who was falling asleep on his hands. Bonnie walked over to Foxy and Chica who had just been to the shop to get the gifts for Mangle and the little one.

Chica was breathing with exhaustion. Foxy had noticed this and ran over to Chica. "Put the bags down babe, don't stress yourself!" Foxy explained to Chica worried that she had worn herself out. He had his hand around her shoulder and his hook in her hand gently so he wouldn't hurt her. Well if she ends up fainting again at least they were in the hospital even though they don't want that to happen.

"I'm fine! Don't worry Foxy." Chica reassured him but she was still breathing heavily. He helped her sit down and he sat down next to her. He still had his arm around her shoulder and the hook in her hand.

Once Chica had caught her breath she looked up at Foxy and smiled. "I can't believe that we are an uncle and auntie now."

Foxy thought for a moment, it felt weird her saying that, but he was cool with that. He smiled. "Yeah." Was all Foxy could slip out.

After five minutes of still waiting Chica randomly thought to herself.

"I know that Foxy is the father of this child that I'll be giving birth to." Her voice inside her mind egoed and whispered.

She then looked at Foxy who was sitting next to her, he was almost falling asleep.

"I just know it! I'm definite!" Chica thought in her mind.

While Foxy on the other hand was not too sure. He looked at Chica with his tired eyes.

"I don't remember anything… I love her too much… It may sound strange for me to say this….but….. I really hope that I am the dad." Foxy thought in his head having slight doubts. Foxy has been secretly having doubts for months. It would tear both him and Chica if he wasn't the father.

"If I am not, it would hurt a lot. But I think that Chica would be hurt most!" Foxy looked sad at Chica.

Chica noticed Foxy looking at her sad, she looked at him worried. She placed her hand onto his shoulder while her other hand was resting against her stomach.

Foxy noticed that Chica was suspecting something wrong with him. So to hid it he smiled quickly.

But this didn't fool Chica, she was still wondering. "Are you alright Foxy?" Chica asked very concerned.

Foxy had to respond fast or she would be even more suspicious.

"Oh me? I've never been better sweet cheeks." Foxy smiled trying to hid all his nerves from her.

Chica gave Foxy a look with her one eyebrow lifted. "Okay.." She responded a tiny bit disappointed. He knows by now that he can tell her anything.

Foxy felt stupid, he knew that he could tell her anything. But he felt as if this time she should not know what he is worried about.

Then the nurse came through the door. She opened the door for the patient and guided her out. Coming from the darkness was the patient.

"Mangle!" Everybody shouted at once.

Mangle was blushing at all the attention. But she smiled. "Hello, everyone." She whispered, but she had a bit of a sore throat. Toy Chica then appeared from the toilets and stood by Mangle.

Everyone was surprised to see Toy Chica.

"Sis!" Chica's eyes were wide and she ran over to Toy Chica. They gently embraced.

"Hi Chica, so how is the little one?" Toy Chica asked in a cute tone as she gently rubbed around Chica's belly.

"Very good, thanks. Been kicking a lot, seems very boisterous, just like daddy over here." Chica said as she looked over at Foxy next to her.

Foxy nervously laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, just like….me…." Foxy tried to smile as he still had doubts about the father of Chica's baby.

Everyone hugged and spoke with Mangle. Mangle and Toy Chica then saw Ghost hiding in the background.

"Hiya Ghost." Toy Chica smiled shyly with her hands behind her back.

"Heya Ghost!" Mangle got excited.

"Hi." Ghost waved to the girls.

The girls giggled with each other.

Them Mangle suddenly realised what they were doing. She clapped her hands.

"So I've heard from the angel lady (nurse), who has been looking after me for these past five or more hours, that you have come to see my little Snookums." Mangle smiled with excitement but managed to not over do it as she was told to keep calm and rest for the time being.

Everyone couldn't wait to see the baby. Mike and Bonnie carried on the presents to help out Foxy and Chica a little bit.

They entered the room to where all the babies were kept, it was all silent and really quiet.

The others had to wait outside and look through the giant window as a lot of people could wake and stress out the babies.

Everybody was cooing and awing at the sight of all the babies and at the same time they were looking for Snookums.

Mangle entered the room as quietly as possible and looked around to find Snookums. She did see him in the room earlier, it is because there are so many babies that Mangle had lost track of Snookums.

With luck, in only just a minutes Mangle found her baby. She pulled over the blanket to reveal a cute, little, brown baby Fox wrapped up in blankets.

"Meet my beautiful, sweet, little baby boy Snookums…" Mangle smiled with pride.

Everybody cooed at little Snookums. He was so cute.

Mangle leaned forward gently to pick up Snookums, hoping that he wouldn't cry as he would wake up the other babies.

She placed her paws around his back. Snookums made a little bit of a grumble noise, but he was as good as gold.

Mangle quietly exit the baby room, luckily none of the babies were disturbed.

Mangle left the room with Snookums sleeping in her arms.

Snookums squirmed a tiny bit yawning. Toy Chica squealed with excitement at the baby yawning. "Awwww, sooooo cute!" She squealed.

"Shhh, the other babies are sleeping sis." Chica hushed and explained to her excitable twin.

Toy Chica slapped her hands onto her mouth. "I'm sorry." She apologised.

Everybody followed Mangle back into the room where she is for her stay at hospital.

Everybody either sat down or stood around the bed, observing cute little Snookums.

Mangle looked down smiling down warmly at Snookums remained in her arms.

Mangle then looked around at everyone. "Anybody want to hold little Snookums?" Mangle asked smiling.

BB jumped onto the bed, he smiled and wanted to play with his new little brother, but Snookums was far too little to play yet.

Everyone was right away waiting for their turn to hold the baby.

Bonnie slightly bounced his knee up and down while Snookums was placed in his lap.

"Handsome lil' man, now isn't he?" Bonnie held Snookums into the air and placed him back down into his lap again gently.

Mike then held Snookums as Bonnie passes on Snookums.

Ghost didn't risk anything since he was a Ghost. Snookums would fall right through him.

Chica looked at the way Freddy was holding onto Snookums. Freddy looked up at Mangle.

Freddy smiled. Mangle smiled back at Freddy.

Then the moment came. Chica was offered by Freddy hold onto Snookums. Chica looked at the baby nervously, she wasn't too sure about this.

"You're going to be a mom within two more months, you should have a go at least." Freddy encouraged Chica.

Chica thought for a moment. She looked at Freddy and Snookums multiple times. Chica slowly reached out her hands.

Freddy slowly leaned in to give Snookums to Chica. Chica's hands were shaking. She was scared of dropping Snookums, plus she had never held a baby before.

Eventually Snookums was placed into Chica hands. Mangle quickly then explained to Chica that she had to rest Snookums onto her arm and chest.

Chica looked down at Snookums, she was not sure what to think at first, but she couldn't help but to smile a few seconds later.

Foxy watched as Chica nursed Snookums who was peacefully asleep in her arms.

Foxy smiled at his nephew, but looking at a baby just kept reminding Foxy that he may not be the father of Chica's baby.

Foxy rubbed his own head with his hook.

Chica then looked away from Snookums and looked at Foxy.

Chica offers Foxy to hold Snookums by showing him the blankets. Foxy looks down at Snookums in Chica's arms. His eyes go wide and his mouth opens slightly. He didn't know what to do, he had never handled a baby before. Well except when his sister was little, but that was different.

"No." Foxy replies.

"What?" Chica is flabbergasted, but she wasn't the only one as the rest of the gang stare at Foxy with confusion.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Foxy looked sad.

Chica holds onto Snookums and pulls him away from Foxy looking down at him.

Snookums then squirms and stretches. Then he tries to cry. Chica panics and Foxy seemed panicked too.

Chica gives Snookums to Mangle quickly but gently. Mangle then placed Snookums onto her shoulder. She hushed the crying baby.

Foxy then runs out of the room and slams the door.

"FOXY!" Chica yells. But it was too late, Foxy had already left the room.

Chica looks at the door then at the gang. "Please excuse me." She apologises.

Chica runs to the door. She is stopped by Mangle suddenly.

"Hey Chica, I am so, so sorry."

"It's not your fault Mangs." Chica reassures Mangle who was feeling horribly guilty.

Chica then turns to carry on running to catch up with Foxy.

* * *

To Chica's surprise he was standing outside the hospital.

"Foxy." She walks over to him slowly. Foxy doesn't even look at Chica, she is just standing there with his hook covering his mouth.

She then sighs and walks over faster to him.

"Foxy, what was all that about?" Chica asked with her arms open wide in disbelief.

"Nothing…." Foxy muttered.

"But, everyone is inside, worried sick that they have upset you!" Chica was frustrated, she wanted to get to the bottom of Foxy's weird behaviour.

Foxy didn't even turn to look at Chica, nor did he respond with words or gestures, just nothing.

Chica walked over closer towards Foxy's side. He still didn't move.

He felt a bit unsure of Chica being near him.

Chica and Foxy were silent for a good while.

"Foxy, is there something, bothering you? I have told you that you can tell me anything." Chica explained to Foxy, hopping that she would get to the bottom of this sudden dilemma.

Foxy didn't respond. He bowed his head down, his eyelids were half shut and his mouth twitched trying not to get upset. Foxy tried to stop his mouth from twitching but failed ending up making it twitch even more.

"Please!" Chica said a tiny bit impatience do with him now.

This startled Foxy, his eyes shot wide, his ears raised straight up and his mouth dropped slightly.

Foxy turned and looked at Chica, who had her hands placed around her waist waiting for him to speak. Foxy then looked around multiple times and at Chica. He moved his mouth while trying to think of the perfect words to say, but nothing came out.

Chica leaned forward and raised her eyebrow at Foxy.

Foxy continued to try to release some words. Then he managed to say something.

"Chica, please don't hate me for this!" Foxy looked away from Chica to finish his sentence as he felt too humiliated to even look at her eye to eye.

Chica waited for Foxy to finish off what he stared to say.

"But...you see...every time I see a baby….I think…." Foxy suddenly stopped from being scared of Chica, afraid that she would end up hating him or thinking that he doesn't trust her or something like that.

Chica came closer to Foxy looking worried, but she was still waiting for him to answer.

"You think what?"

"I think and worry to myself….*sigh…..if I am tr-truly the father of your baby." Foxy whispered, frustrated at himself madly. Foxy was so humiliated that he turned away from Chica and placed his head and right hand onto the wall.

Chica had no words to say. Her mad face dropped into a sad face. So this is what was worrying him? Then why didn't he tell her before?

Chica placed her hand onto Foxy's shoulder. Foxy turned to look at Chica, her eyes were shining.

"But, Foxy..I know that you are the daddy of my baby, I just know it. Trust me…." Chica reassured Foxy.

Foxy thought. Yeah they did ask the guys that night, yeah and he was the one that apparently got closest to Chica that night.

But Foxy and Chica don't remember who got into bed with her.

There was a couple of seconds of silence. "I was just wondering, maybe…." Foxy began.

"Yes?" Chica whispered.

"Maybe… That….when the baby is born…I can have a DNA test." Foxy looked at Chica feeling really awkward.

Chica was really surprised that Foxy would ever say that. But then again it was a excellent idea for them. Then they would know for sure.

Chica turned and gave Foxy eye contact, she nodded a couple of times. "Okay, I'm fine with that."

Foxy wasn't expecting her to say yes. His ears lifted in surprised, his eyes widened and his jaw hanged slightly. He turned and looked directly at Chica.

"You what?" Foxy said in a very surprised tone. He wanted to make sure that he heard what he had just heard.

Chica looked down at her belly for a second and looked back up at Foxy. "I understand. I think that it would be the best idea possible." Chica looked up at Foxy with glitter shining in her beautiful, bright pink eyes.

Foxy couldn't help but smile. Chica wasn't mad and he was so relieved that he got this out of his system.

As long as Chica was alright with it, then so was he.

Chica then took Foxy's hand and smiled at him. Foxy took a second to react then he smiled right back at her.

"Let's go to your house." Chica whispered.

"Thanks for not being mad babes." Foxy smiled

"My pleasure." Chica giggled. Foxy and Chica then rubbed each other's noses together.

* * *

They firstly continued their visit with Mangle. Foxy still didn't feel ready to hold Snookums or a baby, but that was alright, he still made a fuss of him.

They would leave when everybody else was going to not be rude.

* * *

Two hours had passed and everybody was told by the nurse that they had to leave.

BB stayed behind to be with Mangle and Toy Chica.

Everybody left the hospital and made their way to their cars to go home.

Foxy and Chica had their arms wrapped around each other as they headed to Foxy's car

The car then revved its engine, Chica decided to spent the afternoon at Foxy's and of course Foxy was happy to let her.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**Notice that Mangle was pregnant a few months before Chica and she didn't know about her pregnancy until Chica was pregnant. ;)**

**IMPORTANT ANNONCEMENT: I would like to ask you my dudes and divas to be patienced for a while as Chapter 16 may take a while as a lot will be discovered within the chapter. Thank you and Cheerio for now until next time. ;)**


	16. Chica Remembers

**Chica Remembers**

**Hey guys, I have finally come up with this chapter. Previously after chapter 15 I had no idea what to do next. But I have about 2-3 chapters left to do (not absolutely sure, just an estimate!) :P**

* * *

Chica was asleep on her sofa. She was feeling tired a lot more often lately, but within one more month she would be giving birth.

She kept imagining everyday about all the fun that she would have raising her child. Staying up half the nights, not much sleep, saving up money to but a lot of expensive stuff, yep, it was sure to be a whale of a time.

She was smiling in her dreams, asleep like an angel, she turned over and groaned happily in her sleep. When suddenly….

"Wakey, wakes sleepyhead!" Mangle shaked Chica slightly. Chica groaned, she didn't wake up though, Mangle then shook her slightly harder. Chica groaned even louder, she struggled but then manages to open her one eye, then she opened the other.

"Mangle! Please let me go back to sleep, for at least another five minutes." Chica grumbled as she was half awake.

Mangle turned and shook her head with her hands placed on her hips. "Nope."

Mangle waited for Chica to respond, but Chica was sleeping ignoring her. Mangle sighed and then rolled Chica over. Chica groaned, Chica was now facing Mangle.

"Come on!" Mangle demanded smiling. "You promised that we would decorate the baby's room over a month ago now!"

"But I told you many times, that I have been busy. Can't we do it tomorrow as we have to go to the show tonight?" Chica moaned.

"Nope, we have to do it now and that's final!" Mangle continued to demand her friend.

"But I am not due for another month yet." Chica explained, now sitting up still a bit sleepy but was beginning to come around.

"But, the room hasn't been painted, the stuff such as the crib hasn't been placed and the room needs redecorating as it is a spare room." Mangle counted the reasons to Chica to show her that she was running out of time and that her baby would need a very cosy place to stay.

Chica grabbed the pillow and smacked it into her face as she sighed.

"Fine." Chica sighed. She got up and walked with her friend up the stairs.

Mangle opened the door to the spare room, which was now empty since the week before they had Foxy, Toy Chica, Freddy, Bonnie and Mike coming over to clear out all the cardboard boxes, which they either moved into the attic or chucked stuff out.

The room was very grey and dusty at the moment, but the two girls were going to make this room look better.

"Now first we will need to paint the walls." Mangle smiled ready to work.

* * *

After five minutes of setting up the paint, the ladder and brushes the girls were ready to paint.

The paint was a creamy,white, brown colour. The girls would have to paint four walls, luckily they had enough of this one can of paint to cover the walls.

They grabbed their paint brushed, opened the can of paint and got to work.

The girls had been painting for the past five minutes, they were feeling a little bit bored.

"Hey want me to turn the stereo on Chi?" Mangle asked Chica.

"Oh yes please." Chica smiled.

Mangle pushed the button and turned up the volume. They both started to continue painting again.

Chica was shaking her hips while stroking up and down with her paint brush. Mangle was doing the same and humming to the beat.

After ten minutes of humming and shaking those hips to the beat whilst painting, then the song that both the girls loved started to play.

It was Crazy in Love by Beyoncé.

"Aw, we love this song!" Chica smiled excitedly.

"Yes!" Mangle was as extreme as Chica that their favourite song was playing.

The two of them got excited. They got to each other and posed together.

They pretended that they were acting on stage. Pretending that their paint brushes were microphones.

"Uh, oh, uh, oh, oh, no, no! "Uh, oh, uh, oh, oh, no, no!" They were singing out loud together.

They didn't realise that lots of people from outside were looking up at the window as they were walking past, wondering what the heck they were doing.

The two of them were pretending to be a duet, when suddenly Toy Chica entered the room.

She looked with her eyes really wide wondering what on earth they were doing.

Chica then noticed her younger sister staring at her and Mangle.

Chica blushed and just awkwardly stood there looking at her sister.

Mangle just carried on singing even though she knew that Tochi was there.

"Have I been missing something?" Tochi asked feeling a bit awkward herself.

Before Chica could answer the chorus began to play and Mangle ran over and grabbed Tochi to do the waltz with her singing the chorus to Tochi. Tochi didn't know how to react, she was really surprised that Mangle grabbed her out of nowhere.

Tochi was being danced around the room with Mangle encouraging Tochi to dance with her.

Eventually Tochi gave in and danced with Mangle. They were dancing the waltz while the song continued to play.

Chica was giggling at Mangle's behaviour.

Then the song came to its finish and Mangle leaned over Tochi. "I love you girlfriend." Mangle whispered warmly. Tochi just giggled.

Tochi remained in Mangle's arms, Mangle leaned back up again with Tochi.

Toy Chica then proceeds to exit the room, she then turns back around to face Mangle for a few seconds.

"Remember that the room won't paint itself Mangs." Tochi said in a flirty tone.

Then Mangle snapped back into reality and immediately went frantic. "Oh sugar! Come on Cheeks, let's get back to work!" Mangle panicked. Chica just smiled and rolled her eyes.

Eventually from now the two girls agreed to get the room painted without anymore distractions.

The time was 2:00PM and the show was on in seven hours and they would have to leave early to travel there, Mangle's would have to get a babysitter for BB and Snookums.

Two whole hours without rest, the girls were finally finished with the painting. Mangle switched off the radio and her and Chica stood back, so that they could get a good glance of the unfinished bedroom.

"Not too shabby, that is what I'll say." Mangle then looked down at Chica.

"No…" Chica whispered.

Mangle was worried as she looked at Chica's wide eyed face. Didn't she like the colour? Was there someone wrong that Mangle didn't know about? What was it?

Chica then turned. "It's not too shabby…it's absolutely beautiful in colour." Chica smiled.

Mangle did not expect this response, but she was relieved. If Chica was satisfied, then so was she.

But what the girls also did was they managed to finish placing down the carpets too.

The carpet was this cream colour which went with the creamy brown walls.

"I love the floors too, it is very beautiful." Chica smiled. Mangle just smiled back. The girls were lost in their own worlds for a few seconds. Mangle then snapped back into reality which also made Chica get back into reality.

"Right." Mangle clapped her hands. "We'll take a break for half an hour before we can start moving in the stuff and decorations." Mangle explained.

Chica was relieved to finally have a break, the poor girls had been working their socks off for two hours on end.

"I'll go and make some tea for us. What biscuits would you like Mangle?" Chica asked smiling.

"Oh, no biscuits thanks, I'll just like some green tea please." Mangle smiled.

Chica's smile dropped, it wasn't like Mangle to not want biscuits, was Chica really hearing this? But then Chica just smiled again for Mangle. She didn't mind that Mangle didn't want biscuits, it just surprised Chica that she said no and Mangle never says no to a biscuit.

Chica left the room.

"Who could ever resist a biscuit?" Chica thought to herself.

Chica walked into the kitchen and switched on the kettle. Chica then opened the cupboard hoping to find the chocolate biscuits. Chica began to worry and frantically looked around the cupboard for them.

"MANGLE!" Chica shouted at the top of her lungs so that Mangle could hear her from downstairs.

"YEAH?" Mangle replied.

"WHERE ARE THE CHOCOLATE BISCUITS?" Chica asked. Chica had been really good at keeping healthy and with balancing out her diet, but she was even better at doing it since she found out that she was pregnant. So a baby does have a lot of advantages after all. Chica giggled to herself when she thought this.

"THEY ARE LOCKED IN MY SECRET CUPBOARD DARLING! DON'T TELL ANYONE BUT THE KEY YOU SEE IS IN MY KNICKERS DRAW!" Mangle yelled.

Chica blushed hard at this. "O-o-okay…" Chica stuttered. Chica then walked back upstairs and into Mangle's bedroom. She opened the draw to find the key for the secret cupboard on top of a pair of pants.

"Urgh, ewww." Chica scrunched up her face as she grabbed the key trying not to touch Mangle's underwear.

When Chica grabbed the key, she made her way back down the stairs and strolled on back into the kitchen.

Chica opened the cupboard. "Ah ha! Got cha!" Chica said as she grabbed her hands around the packet of chocolate biscuits. "THANKS!" Chica yelled up the stairs, thanking Mangle.

"It's okay darling, anytime!" Mangle shouted downstairs.

Now Chica could finally get back to making the teas. As the kettle boiled, Chica went into the fridge to collect the milk. She placed in the teabags.

Once the kettle had boiled Chica carefully poured the hot water into the mugs, she then poured in the milk and stirred it together.

Chica took the teabag out of her mug after a minute since she liked her tea weak, she added some sugar into her tea too, but not too much as she had to keep her baby healthy too.

Chica used a teaspoon to squeeze Mangle's teabag to get a lot of the flavouring since Mangle liked her tea really strong.

Chica placed the two mugs onto a tray with the biscuits for herself placed onto the edge of the tray. She walked through the hallway and upstairs.

She entered the baby's room to find Mangle pacing back and forth talking on the phone to her babysitter.

Chica looked at Mangle with curiosity, by the sound of Mangle's tone she didn't sound very happy with the babysitter today.

Chica placed down the tray and sat down onto the floor.

"I don't care if it is your day off, I need you from 7:30PM to look after my little angels!" Mangle shouted impatiently.

There was silence in the room for about five seconds before Mangle spoke again. "Okay, thanks, I'll see you then, Nancy." Mangle smiled and sounded nice and calm again.

Mangle said her goodbyes and hang up the phone. Mangle then walked over and sat down on the floor next to Chica. She let out a huge sigh, she turned to face her friend.

"I can't believe that in one more month." Mangle smiled as Chica looked at Mangle. "We'll be seeing you little one." Mangle mailed very warmly as she rubbed Chica's belly gently. Chica just smiled at this. "Yeah." She smiled.

Mangle and Chica were sipping their hot cups of tea being very careful not to burn themselves. Mangle kept her hands warm by placing them around the warm mug and Chica was dunking a chocolate biscuit into her hot tea.

Chica placed down her tea after she had finished taking her sips and dunking four biscuits into it and placed down the mug next to her.

Mangle and Chica just sat down and chilled. The atmosphere was quiet, relaxing and peaceful. Mangle and Chica enjoyed every moment of pure silence.

Chica then interrupted the silence without wanting to as a sharp pain suddenly daggers through her body. "AH!" Chica leans forward and rubs her belly a bit rapid. Mangle worries and straight away reacts. "Chica! Are you alright?" Mangle placed her hand around Chica's back panicking.

Chica breathes and slowly turns her head facing Mangle. "Yeah." She whispers. "Just the baby decides to surprise me with its unexpected kicking again."

Mangle smiles. "Wow, it surprises us, the baby is a lot like my brother."

"Yeah, no crap!" Chica laughed sarcastically.

Then Tochi yelled from downstairs. "MANGLE! CHICA! BONNIE AND FREDDY HAVE DROPPED BY, TO HELP YOU DECORATE!"

"OKAY! THAT WOULD BE DARLING, DARLING!" Mangle replied, by the looks on both her and Chica's face, they were so happy to have backup.

The two girls could hear footsteps, then Freddy and Bonnie strolled into the room looking very eager. "Hiya girls, let's get to work now, shall we?" Bonnie clapped his hands as he entered the room.

The girls just smiled at Freddy and Bonnie.

After ten minutes of watching the boys work, the girls began to help them by decorating the room again.

* * *

After two more hours the bedroom was finally complete. Everybody looked at the bedroom as they stood back to get a better look. There were wows, oohs and aahs filling the room. The room was no longer a spare room filled with cardboard boxes. It was now a room filled with cuteness, beauty and wonder.

The bedroom was hoovered, polished and cleaned from top to bottom.

Not a speck of dust was in sight, well at least that's what it was close to.

There were paintings on the wall of Winnie the Pooh, the wall near the crib was dedicated with silhouettes of animals, there was a couple of plushie animals in the bedroom and the crib had a toy of Freddy in the left corner so that it would be next to the baby as he/she slept.

"It's utterly adorable big sis." Toy Chica smiled with warmth.

Chica was lost for words, the bedroom was so enchanting. She felt like the luckiest girl on the universe. She has great friends, family, a super sexy boyfriend and a great place for her baby to grow up in.

Chica felt as if she was going to cry, it was incredible, this baby was really going to change her world forever.

Mangle and Tochi hugged Chica, everybody said aw as they could see that Chica was about to cry.

"Hey, it's okay Chi." Mangle patted Chica on the back as she gave her a warm hug.

Chica was wanting to tell everybody how she was feeling but she was busy trying to keep herself together, trying not to cry. Chica spoke in a joy tearful way.

"It is.. *sniff…absolutely wonderful. I wouldn't have been able…to..*sniff…done all this without you guys, to support me." Chica wiped the tear from her left eye.

Tochi gave her older sister a tissue from her back pocket.

Chica wiped her eyes and blowed her nose gently. She gave herself a moment to calm down her emotions. She was fine again now.

Mangle then looked down at her watch to check the time. Her eyes went wide. "Oh gosh! We've only got one hour to get ready to travel! Everybody, chop, chop! We have a show to attend!" Mangle hurried everybody. Everybody hurried back to their places to get ready to go.

* * *

As soon as she had a bath and placed on her makeup, Chica walked into her bedroom and sat down on her bed to get her shoes on. The shoes were driving Chica insane, they were so awkward to get on it was hard to believe that they were even her show size she thought to herself.

Chica's cellphone suddenly rings as she breathes for a moment because she had finally got the one shoe on. "Hold on a second!" Chica shouted to the phone as she was still struggling to get on her shoe.

The phone continues to ring impatiently. Chica was feeling very stressed out, she was about to lose it. She fails to get the last shoe on and slams it onto the bed with impatience. She then leans forward and rummages through her handbag. She finally reached her phone.

"Hello." Chica managed to say calmly. It was Mangle.

As Chica listened to Mangle on the other side her face went confused.

"What, what, wait. How long as your brother's coat been missing for?" Chica asked panicking a tiny bit.

"Well, darling. Foxy just rang me to say that he couldn't find his coat anywhere at his place and he's asked me to check my place. I've just checked and nothing is at mines either." Mangle explained to Chica.

"But why would it be at mi…" Chica stopped hallway as she could see what seemed to look like a coat sleeve sticking out from under her bed. Chica got from the bed and onto the floor to check to see what it was.

She pulled it out. Her face turned pale immediately. She remembered seeing this jacket from somewhere before. "Oh my god. Oh my god." Chica whispered sweating.

"Hello Chica, are you still there? Hello, hello, hello?" Mangle shouted through the line, Mangle was really worried that Chica could not hear her. Chica was lost in thought, but she could just faintly hear Mangle talking to BB for a second. "BB! Leave your brother alone!" She shouted.

Chica didn't reply, she just hanged up the phone. Chica placed her phone back into her bag. Chica shooked rapidly, she knew exactly who this jacket belonged to.

She remembered it all now! It was him! Chica then threw the coat panicking and reversed into the corner of the room. She slowly fell to the floor with her back rubbing against the wall. Chica took a deep breath, hoping to calm herself down.

The memory invaded her mind and would not leave her. She remembered everything now..she remembered who she had gotten into bed with. It was him…

* * *

Meanwhile Foxy was getting his smart black jacket on and he placed on his tie. As Foxy could not find his jacket he decided to dress fancy tonight for this special occasion instead.

After looking at himself in the mirror, Foxy turned around and faced the fridge. He walked over to the fridge slowly. Removing the photo from the fridge he held it in between his hook and hand. He smiled warmly at the photograph. It was the photo of Chica's ultrasound from months ago.

Foxy of course still had doubts about him being the dad of the baby in the photograph, but it was a possibility of him being the baby's father. Even if he did fail the DNA test Foxy would stay by Chica's side and support her with the baby.

As well Foxy for some reason felt a bond with this child as if it was his own. He would love it and Chica no matter what happens.

Foxy was lost in this photograph of the baby. He just couldn't get over how cute and precious the thing looked. He then with a nervous thought holding him back, but Foxy managed to avoid it and he placed his one finger onto the baby's hand.

Foxy felt a rush of excitement as he was holding the baby's hand with his finger on the photo.

Foxy kept his finger on the baby's hand. Soon he could hold the real baby's hand.

There was a knock at the door. Foxy snapped back into reality. "Coming." He spoke softly.

He walked towards the door. Then the knocking got more rapid. Foxy knew who it was. "Chica!" He shouted, worried for her health. Foxy sprinted to the door immediately.

Foxy as fast as he could unlocked the door and Chica came storming in at lightning speed.

"Chica! Is there something wrong? What's happened? Are…are you alright?" Foxy stressed as he ran over to Chica who had walked into Foxy's living room.

Foxy rubbed Chica's shoulder blades. "Babes. Is everything alright?" Foxy asked Chica.

Chica had her hands over her mouth, she sniffed and then turned around to face Foxy. "I have something for you, Foxy." Chica whispered, worried how Foxy would react.

" have something to show you." Chica told Foxy. Foxy was highly curious wondering what she was on about.

Chica placed down her handbag onto the sofa. She got out a folded jacket from her handbag.

Foxy's eyes were wide. "My coat." He whispered.

Chica was about to say something before Foxy suddenly hugged her out of nowhere. "Oh thank you Chichi. I've been looking everywhere for that forever!" Foxy was so happy that Chica had found his jacket.

"I'll keep it here since I am wearing a smart suit now and I don want to lose it again now do I?" Foxy explained and giggled at the last part of what he said.

"Foxy, do you know what this means?" Chica asked Foxy seriously.

Foxy was silent, he didn't know what this means. She shook his head and then looked at Chica. "Nope, sorry Chica, but I have not the slightest clue." Foxy apologised.

Chica placed her hands behind her back and smiled looking up at Foxy sweetly. "Well remember you lost it last Christmas? I found it by my bed in the apartment." Chica whispered.

Foxy thought for a moment to try and piece this information together. Now he knew what she meant. His jaw dropped, he was utterly speechless, he went pale.

Chica's smile dropped. Maybe Foxy didn't want to be a father after…

All! Chica was swept off her feet. Foxy danced around the room with Chica who was very surprised.

Chica could now sense that Foxy was happy. Now she giggles and dances with him. Foxy then kisses Chica passionately on the mouth. Chica did not expect this but she joins in.

After five seconds of kissing Chica pulls away from Foxy and holds her belly.

"Chica! Are you okay?" Foxy held onto Chica panicking. "CHICA LASS?"

Chica breathed and turned to Foxy. "I'm okay, it's just the baby keeps startling me, he's been kicking a lot today." She smiled.

"Okay." Foxy nodded.

Chica changed the subject randomly. "Quick we've got to go and meet up with the others or otherwise we'll be late if we hang about here any longer." Chica explained.

"Of course." Foxy answered.

Foxy and Chica left the apartment, to head to the bus stop to wait with the others.

The bus arrives after ten minutes and they head off to travel for an hour and a half to get to the show.

They were going to see the musical "Wicked."

* * *

After one and a half hours later the bus parked outside the bus stop nearest to the grand theatre. Everybody stayed close and remained together in a line as they got their tickets.

Everybody waited in line to get some popcorn and snacks before the show began. The line at the snack bar was unbelievable. Good thing that they arrived early. It was now 8:30PM and the show was to start at 9:00PM.

Thirty, long, stinking minutes later, everybody finally got their snacks and refreshments and made their way into the seating areas. The gang squeezed their ways past the other people who were sitting down, everybody tried their best to not fall over or to step onto somebody's feet.

Once everybody was positioned into their seats, they all sat back and relax to enjoy and watch the show.

Half an hour later throughout the show, Chica began to have sharp, shooting pains coming from her abdomen once again.

Chica rubbed her belly as she was resting her head on Foxy's chest. Foxy and Mangle looked at Chica.

"Are you sure that your okay, Chi?" Foxy asked Chica beginning to think that something really wasn't right.

Mangle didn't say anything, but just looked at Chica equally as worried as Foxy.

"This baby won't stop moving today, that's for sure." Chica continued to rub her swollen stomach around.

Everybody was silent.

"Excuse me, I need to nip to the loo." Chica explained whispering as she got up.

Foxy wasn't too sure, he didn't want Chica to go by herself. "Are you sure that you are going to be alright babe?" Foxy grabbed Chica's hand, he was worried, he could feel it inside of him that something wasn't right.

"No, no. I'll be fine." Chica explained to Foxy.

Foxy then let go of Chica's hand. He smiled pretending that he was okay so that he wouldn't worry Chica.

Chica then made her way up the stairs leaning against the rail as she slowly walked her way up the stairs, out of the doors and walked down the corridors into the ladies toilets.

Chica placed down her handbag, pulled out her hairbrush and brushed through her hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, humming a song.

Then suddenly, Chica dropped the hairbrush. She nearly collapsed onto the floor, but she grabbed onto the sink with her left hand and placed her right hand immediately around her belly. Chica groaned, then winched and then began to whin.

"Ow….help me!" She tried to shout, but it only came out faintly as she was in so much pain.

She then collapsed onto the floor gently, she breathed heavily and placed both her hand around her belly. She couldn't move.

"Please… Help me." Chica began to cry.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**UPDATE: The next chapter is being worked on, but it will take a bit of a while as I want to make it as interesting as possible. Plus I am a very busy college student so please bare with me, Thanks. **


	17. PAINS!

Everybody was watching the show, they had a laugh, they had a cry.

Foxy and Mangle were laughing at the jokes that the actors and actresses were saying. Chica had been gone for about ten minutes.

Foxy thought to himself, wondering if Chica was okay. Maybe he should go and get her to check to see if she was alright.

Mangle then slapped Foxy on the back while laughing, this snapped Foxy out of his mind.

"Sis! Don't startle me like that!" Foxy glared at Mangle. Mangle was too busy laughing hysterically to reply to Foxy.

Then Mangle finally stopped laughing and wiped the tear from her eye. She turned smiling at Foxy. "Sorry big bro, I didn't mean to scare you!"

Foxy looked down at his legs, he had his hands on his lap. He seemeld a bit annoyed. "You didn't scare me lil sis. You just startled me." Foxy muttered.

Foxy then turned his head and lifted up his head slightly to look down the row of chairs. He looked at the others, they seemed to be having a great time.

But Foxy was wondering about Chica. "I hope that there is nothing wrong!" Foxy thought in his mind. His hands were over his mouth, he could not enjoy the show without Chica by his side.

Foxy was getting more and more worried about Chica's health as her pregnancy developed.

Foxy shooked his head, he then quickly got up. Mangle noticed Foxy getting up, she was worried about him.

"Foxy! What are you doing?" Mangle got up and blocked Foxy's way.

Foxy tried to get past Mangle multiple times and failed.

"Get out of my way, Mangle!" Foxy growled at Mangle. Foxy then attempts to push his sister over to the side, but she stops him.

"Not until you answer my question, big brother." Mangle looked up at Foxy, she refused to let him go anywhere until he explains to her what he is doing.

Foxy just sighed with great frustration. "Mangle, Chica has been gone for over ten minutes now and I am very worried sick about her! Now, please, just move out of my way! I've got to get to Chica!" Foxy tried to keep his cool, but was finding it difficult due to him stressing out.

Mangle just looked up at Foxy. She then smiled. "Brother, you are stressing far too much." Mangle sounded really calm as she helped Foxy to slowly sit back down into his seat.

As the two of them returned into their seats, Mangle held onto Foxy's hand and she looked deep into his eyes.

"Now I know Chica. She is a very, very strong-willed and independent girl." Mangle smiled.

* * *

Chica was groaning in agony. She was having a hard time trying to move. She was gripping onto the pipes on the wall. "OWW!" She cried in distress. Was this really happening to her? What was going on inside her?

Chica cried as quietly as she could possibly could.

Chica then thought suddenly what may be causing the pain and what the pain was.

"Oh no, no, no, no. It can't be! It's too early!" She whispered. Chica was really scared, she was young and she had never had a baby before.

Chica cringed up her eyes and groaned. "Aw." She let out randomly.

She then gripped onto the pipes so tightly that if she squeezed any more tighter her fingers would properly snap out of place.

Chica gasped, she kept her eyes shut trying to stay strong, she hoped that it would stop.

Chica opened her eyes, she turned her head slowly and looked down at her handbag. Chica manages to move herself over a tiny bit to get closer to her handbag. She opened her handbag. She frantically rummaged through her handbag, within a few seconds she had found what she was after, her phone.

Chica then brought up text messages. She began to write out her text message:

"Please come I can't move and I am in ago…" Before Chica managed to finish the message, she suddenly felt a really shocking pain coming from her abdomen.

"OOOOWWWW" Chica let out a really painful cry. She was breathing frantically and gasping. She chucked her phone when she was startled by the pain.

Chica had her hand placed down onto her belly. She was breathing fast through her mouth, her chest was going up and down, up and down, up and down, as if Chica had ran a marathon.

Chica opened her eyes slowly to find her phone by her foot. She stared at the phone and slowly them attempts to try and to lean over and to pick up the phone, she then thought that it would be much easier to call. She tried to call Foxy, his phone was off and Foxy didn't pick up.

So then Chica decided to try and ring Mangle. But there was no answer from Mangle either.

Chica groaned and threw her head back against the wall. "Ahhhh." Chica cried. Chica just wanted the pain to go away. It was hurting way too much and Chica was terrified, she was all by herself, suffering.

About two minutes later, Bonnie decided that he needed to go to the toilet. Bonnie got up.

Bonnie was carefully making his way around the rest of the gang, he was stopped then by Mangle who grabbed onto his arm. Bonnie turned around.

"What's up?" Bonnie asked whispering with confusion.

Mangle looked at Foxy, who was looking pouty, lost in thought with his hands crossed around him. Mangle then turned back around and looked at Bonnie. She leaned in further to whisper into Bonnie's ear as she didn't want Foxy to her what she was saying.

"When you go past, can you check to see if Chica is in the bathroom still, please?" Mangle looked into Bonnie's eyes.

Bonnie looked away and thought for a second, he then looked back at Mangle once again. He nodded. "Okay, I will." He whispered.

Mangle smiled. "Thank you, darling." She whispered softly.

Mangle then released her grip from Bonnie's arm to let him go. Bonnie then slowly began to walk his way up the stairs and down the corridor.

He hummed a tune that was in his head as he made his way to the men's bathroom.

As he was walking past, his singing was interrupted by sudden noises.

His ears lifted straight upwards, he stayed silent so that it would help him to get a better listen.

Bonnie gave himself a minute to try to analysis the noises.

Bonnie's eyes widened and his jaw slightly dropped. He thinks that he may know what the noise was and where it was coming from.

Bonnie then turned and ran towards the ladies bathroom. Bonnie looked up at the sign, he knew that it is against the rules to enter the women's toilets. So he would just peak his head through the door.

Bonnie swallowed very hardly. He breathed a couple of times. He then gently placed his hand onto the handle and opened the door.

Bonnie opened the door a crack.

His face itself was a picture when Bonnie took a peak inside.

There lying on the cold, hard, freezing floor was Chica. She didn't notice Bonnie, but she had her eyes shut and breathing in total pain.

She then suddenly screamed as another wave of sharp pain flowed through her body.

Bonnie then rushed inside the women's bathroom, not caring anymore, he just wanted to make sure that Chica was alright.

"CHICA!" Bonnie ran over straight by Chica's side. Bonnie looked at Chica. "Oh dear." He whispered to himself as he looked at the state Chica was in. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was running down her face and she looked awkward as she was leaning her back against the wall.

Bonnie tried to look into Chica eyes, but she made sure that her eyes were not looking at his. "Are you alright?" Bonnie asked Chica, since he couldn't think of anything else to say as he was worried about her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!" Chica snapped at Bonnie for asking such a ridiculous question.

Bonnie felt a drip of sweat rolling down his head, Chica shouting startled the life out of Bonnie, but she was right, he did ask such a stupid question and Bonnie felt utterly dumb for even asking.

"Sorry..." Bonnie smiled nervously. Bonnie watched Chica suffer. "Is it the baby?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

Chica huffed. "I don't know." She whispered softly as she was feeling exhausted.

"Oh, Bonnie. I don't know if I can do it! It really hurts!" Chica cried whilst still breathing mega heavy.

Bonnie placed his hands over his head in frustration, what to do. But Bonnie knew for definite that Chica needed help to deliver the baby.

Chica then let out a cry from the pain. "Where's Foxyeeeeeeeeee?" Chica asked screaming, her voice got louder as she entered another contraction.

Bonnie stayed silent, he looked at the door thinking that should he get the others, but he was afraid to leave Chica all by herself as she was in a dreadful state.

"I need Foxy, now! I'm scared Bonnie!" Chica cried as she lifted her head slowly to give Bonnie eye contact.

Bonnie was lost for words. He never wanted to see his best friend suffer ever since all those years they first met. But now he was witnessing it.

Bonnie only could stutter as he had no words on his mind to say. "Bu-bur-by-but. You can't give birth here Chica! We need to get you to a hospital!" Bonnie explained to Chica.

Chica looked at Bonnie with a bit of evilness. "Oh shut up Bonnie! Can't you even notice that I can't even move!" Chica shouted.

"But Chica, I can't do anything, I'm not a doctor!" Bonnie explained to Chica.

"Oh, I really can't see that now can I?" Chica shouted shaking her head constantly with sarcasm.

Bonnie thought for a moment. She did have a point, she looked as if she couldn't move really well. But of course he would have to do something to help his best friend. Bonnie then thought of an idea.

"Chica, I'll go get Foxy and the others!" Bonnie smiled to cheer his friend up, which didn't work as Chica was in far too much pain to even give a little smile.

Chica watched as Bonnie was about to leave through the door. "No, Bonnie, please don't leave me on my own!" Chica whined as she stretched out her arm to grab Bonnie's attention.

Bonnie turned back around and stopped walking to face Chica. "Chica, I'll be back before you know it, I promise." Bonnie reassured Chica

Bonnie really didn't want to leave her, but he had no choice, he had to run back to the theatre as everybody had their phones turned off.

Bonnie then quickly ran out the door to head back into the theatre room.

"BONNIE! BONNIE!" Chica yelled out at the top of her lungs. As Bonnie ran and Chica continued shouting for Bonnie, her voice got fainter and fainter the further Bonnie was from the toilets.

Chica voice squeaked as she strained in pain. She threw her head back letting out a huge cry. Chica really couldn't bare it much anymore, she would do anything to get the pain to go away.

* * *

Everybody was still watching the show, then the characters began to sing another song.

Everybody was clapping their hands to the beat and some were singing along with the cast.

All except Foxy, who wasn't able to have a good time as he was worried about his girl. Plus Bonnie had been gone for ages and has yet to return. Foxy had his hands on his face as he slouched.

Foxy then looked inside his big bag to find the ultrasound scan picture, hoping that the image of the baby would help cheer him up. But Foxy couldn't just sit around anymore.

"Right that's it! I can't wait anymore! I am going myself." Foxy told Mangle.

Mangle then grabbed him. "Foxy! What are you doing?"

Foxy then released himself from Mangle's grasp and looked at her angrily. "Look Mangle. Chica is up there and so is Bonnie and I am going out to find them right now!" Foxy told his sister.

As Foxy turned around, suddenly Bonnie sprinted his way through the doors. He ran down the stairs and was panting really heavily.

The rest of the gang jumped out of their seats and ran up to Bonnie to check to see if he was alright, they also wanted to see if Bonnie had brought Chica back.

"Hey take it easy, just breath, that's right, don't wear yourself out bro." Mike patted Bonnie on the back with his one hand whilst supporting Bonnie with the other.

Bonnie tried to speak but he failed to do so as he was coughing, spluttering and was too tired to let any words slip out.

Bonnie began to calm down within a minute. "Yeah, that's it. There you go." Mike whispered as he was patting Bonnie's back.

Everybody stayed silent for another moment for Bonnie to answer.

"Now. What is the matter Bonnie?" Mike asked Bonnie.

"It's Chica… She gone into labour!" Bonnie managed to say whilst looking wide in eyes.

Everybody went really wide eyed and silent. Then Foxy pushed everybody out of the gang out of the way, panicking.

"Bonnie! Where is she? Where is my angel, Chica?" Foxy demanded an answer.

Bonnie turned and began to run. "She's in the bathroom, come on, hurry!" Bonnie voice called to the others sounding a bit hysteric.

Everybody ran down the corridor after Bonnie. Foxy could feel his head spinning and his eyesight was slightly blurring.

Foxy felt as if this was all his fault. Chica wouldn't even have been pregnant if it weren't for him. He felt so stupid. What worried Foxy the most was that was his lover going to make it out alive? Was the baby going to die? Or even both?

The other thing was that Chica wasn't due for yet another one and a half months. Was there something wrong?

Foxy then ran in front of the rest and ran into the female toilets.

"CHICA!" He yelled as he saw her on the floor looking very weak. He ran over to her, she was breathing really heavily and her eyes were struggling to stay open.

"FOXY!" She called out his name, she was really happy and relieved to see him, but she was in major pain.

Foxy placed his hand and hook softly and delicately around Chica's really soft yet wet face from her crying.

"Be strong my baby girl, you're going to be just fine." Foxy praised Chica and comforted her.

"Oh Foxy. I'm so, so sorry." Chica looked sad into Foxy's eyes. Foxy was unclear what she was apologising for, but why was she?

"But, for what Chichi?" Foxy asked looking very confused.

"That I couldn't look after your baby better. There must be something wrong for it to come this early!" Chica let a tear stroll down her cheeks from her left eye feeling as if this was all her fault.

Foxy gave Chica a very surprise look on his face. Foxy then held onto her hand and squeezed it slightly. "Hey. Chichi look at me, please." Foxy turned Chica's face gently with his hand whilst his other hand (hook) was softly placed under her chin.

Now that Foxy had Chica facing him he could continue his sentence. Chica was struggling to give him eye contact as she hated herself, feeling as if it was all her fault.

"Now, none of this is your fault. You have done everything to reassure that my baby is healthy. You have done your best and I am really proud to call you my girlfriend." Foxy reassured whispering softly to Chica.

Chica smiled and so did Foxy. But their romantic moment was suddenly interrupted. Chica screamed in pain.

Mangle and Tochi immediately laid themselves down onto their knees by Chica's legs.

Mangle then squeezed on a little bit of Tochi's hand sanitiser and rubbed it into her hands. She then passed it onto Tochi who did the same.

Foxy was confused. "What are you guys doing?" Foxy asked concerned and wanting to know what the hell they were up to.

The two girls looked up at Foxy. "Remember I went into labour not too long ago myself. Well I remember some of the information that the nurses said while I was in labour giving birth to Snookums." Mangle explained to Foxy.

Foxy wasn't too sure about Mangle and Tochi helping Chica to deliver the baby, but she had a point. At this moment of time, Mangle was the best possible answer to give useful information on childbirth.

"Alright Chica, I need you to breath in and out, in and out." Mangle explained to Chica in a nice, gentle, calm and relaxed tone as she rested her arms onto Chica's legs. Mangle splits Chica's legs apart so that Chica was positioned for giving birth.

Mangle then looked up at Foxy. "Foxy, I am going to need you to comfort, reassure and encourage Chica that she is doing well." Mangle explained to Foxy.

Foxy nodded replaying to his sister. He then turned to look at Chica. "Listen Chica, you are doing really well and I am so very proud of you. I love you Chica." Foxy sounded very soft, gentle and affectionate. Chica was straining and huffing.

Foxy then turned, looking at Mangle as if to say how was that? Mangle looked up at Foxy for a second and quickly gave him a thumbs up. Then she looked back down in between Chica's legs. "That's right, don't stop now." Mangle encouraged Foxy to continue.

* * *

Meanwhile the one girl playing as the leading female character ran off the stage during performance as she heard about a heavily pregnant teenager was about to give birth. The director chased after the girl.

"Charlene! What the heck do you think you are doing?" The director shouted at the girl.

"You can't just run off the stage hallway through your performance!" The director stressed to her.

But she didn't look like she cared at this moment. She wanted to make sure that the young girl was going to be okay.

"Are you deaf? Sir, a little girl is about to give life, in this very theatre! We should do some thing to help!" Charlene explained stressfully to her boss. Charlene then ran over to enter her backstage room.

The director follows her as she grabs a huge bucket and places it into the sink, she fills it with warm water, she then grabs a towel from the side of her sink.

"But Charlene! Girl, millions of people have come from everywhere to see this musical and I don't want to waste their precious time!" The director shouted. But Charlene ignored what he was saying.

"Boss. Chill will ya! A baby is more important then anything to do with this musical." Charlene faced her boss as she was holding the bucket of water.

The boss was lost for what to say next. He watched as Charlene walked right passed him. He turned, watching her leave her backstage room. He then looked really angry. "CHARLENE! IF YOU DON'T COME BACK… YOU'RE FIRED!" He thought that threatening her by firing her would snap her back into reality.

But Charlene just pretended that she didn't hear him and walked off, she just didn't care, firing her wasn't a threat really to her.

Charlene then ran past the confused audience, they booed her as she ran up the stairs. Charlene hated being booed, but she felt that she was doing a very right and generous thing. She tried her hardest to ignore the booing crowd.

If only they knew that she was doing a very decent thing, she wasn't running away, cowering in fear! She was just doing her best, wanting to help.

Charlene ran as quick as her legs could possibly carry her. It didn't help that she was running in a heavy dress either. She couldn't run too fast as she could spill the water and most likely cause a slipping hazard.

The theatre couldn't afford a lot of casualties tonight as they were stressing bout money, the hygiene, the theatre looking as wealthy and posh that it appeared and for the actors and actresses to not mess up any of their performances.

The boss himself was sweating and getting really stressed out as he heard crowds of millions booing. He placed his hands on his head with frustration and a lot of stress.

Then he placed on a brave face. He wasn't going to let booing audiences or a stupid girl stop him from making money. So he then ran into Charlene's dressing room, quickly placed on his makeup and outfit.

He then ran onto the stage. He panicked as he tried to remember the script for Charlene's character. He took a deep breath and faced the crowd, since he ran onto the stage the crowd stopped booing and just stared silently.

The director was sweating like mad, but all he could do was try. The show must go on!

Meanwhile Charlene had made it to the female bathroom. She startled the others very much. They all turned and stared at her. Charlene felt very awkward, she just came out of nowhere.

"Um, hi, I just came to bring Chica some very warm, fresh water for when the little one arrives." Charlene blushed smiling, speaking very awkwardly.

Mangle watched Charlene placing down the water. Mangle then looked at Charlene as she stood back up straight again. "Thanks." Mangle smiled, Mangle didn't really know how to react as this was so random, but she was forever grateful for this girl to be so generous.

"Then Mangle realised who this girl was. "Oh my gosh, you're Charlene!" Mangle got excited looking up at Charlene.

Charlene just smiled and nodded. "Yep that is me."

"I was going to see you backstage, since I had a VIP pass." Mangle smiled.

"Well you could say that you are seeing me like that now." Charlene smiled back.

Before Mangle could continue, Chica interrupted as she could see that Mangle had become lost with the fairies for a moment there.

"Knock it off will ya? Sorry to say that, but I am giving birth here!" Chica's voice strained.

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that Chica." Mangle apologised. Then Mangle faced Charlene for a second. "Thank you ever so much for the water, darling." Mangle thanked Charlene with a bright smile.

Charlene just smiled back. "You're very welcome and it is my honour."

As Charlene left, Chica was breathing heavily once again. "Oh Foxy, there is something wrong. Both me and the baby are going to die!" Chica sniffed, crying, her voice sounded heartbroken, sad and guilty.

Foxy's heartstrings were pulled by what Chica had just said. His lips trembled as he was about to cry. "No, no Chica, please don't say that!" Foxy shook his head, he was scared for the worst to happen to her.

Foxy still had his shaking hand around Chica's. He was shaking. He lifted her hand to place it into contact with his lip line. He then kissed her hand.

"I won't let you, Chichi." Foxy trembled as a tear raced its way down his cheek. Foxy could not believe that he was actually crying. It wasn't like him to cry. But how could he not when his girl's life was possibly wilting.

Chica then closed her eyes really tightly as she cried out a blood curdling cry.

Mangle was looking. "Ha, after this is over, me and Tochi could properly be in the midwife business." She said sarcastically.

"You're doing really well, sis. I promise you that both you and the baby are going to be alright." Tochi reassured Chica.

"Did you hear that Chica? You're both going to be fine!" Foxy smiled relieved. Foxy and Chica trusted Tochi as she was doing a course in university to become a midwife.

Chica only had the strength to nod slightly.

"How far apart am I now?" Chica asked, hoping that it wouldn't be long as she couldn't bare it anymore.

"You are now ten centimetres." Tochi looked over to Chica.

"Okay, Chica I am going to need you to push. Take breaks in between when I count to five, okay?" Mangle explained to Chica.'

Chica nodded to give Mangle the message that she was ready.

"Okay, one, two, three, four, five!" Once Mangle had said five Chica strained herself as she pushed. She was sweating, breathing heavy and her face was beginning to turn from pink to red.

"One, two, three, four, five, annnnd breath." Mangle instructed Chica. Chica stopped and she was breathing as best as she could. Her breathing was a bit jumpy as she was scared.

"That a girl! Okay, we are going to repeat this step again and again Chica until the baby is out." Mangle explained to Chica.

"Okay." Chica replied soft in voice.

"Okay, one, two, three, four and five, now push." Mangle told Chica.

Chica then pushed once again. She squeezed onto Foxy's hand really hard. Foxy's face swivelled up from the pain that was going through his hand as Chica was squeezing really tightly.

Chica screamed. It was too painful to bare. "Please make it stop, please make it stop!" Chica cried begging for the pain to go away forever.

Mangle and Tochi smiled and looked at Chica. "We can see the head. You're doing really well Chica, well done!" Mangle explained Tochi felt as if she was going to cry, it was such an amazing sight to see. Chica's baby was going to arrive soon enough.

"You are doing very amazingly Chica! Now once again when I count to five you push. Ready? One, two, three, four and five!" Mangle praised Chica.

Chica then yelled out in pain. "OOOOOOW!" Chica then painfully cried. Foxy on the other hand was hating himself for putting her in this position.

Chica then raised her head back up again. "I CAN'T! I CAN'T DO IT!" Chica shooked her head constantly as she was crying.

"Yes you can, Chica. You are the most strongest girl that I have ever met and I totally have faith and I believe in you Chichi." Foxy added as stroked Chica on her cheek gently with the back of his hand

Mangle and Tochi smiled widely as they could not believe their eyes, it was so beautiful.

"Half the body is out! Oh Chica darling, we are so, so proud of you!" Mangle said with excitement.

"Did you hear that Chi? You're hallway there! Just one more push properly and we will finally meet our baby." Foxy whispered to Chica as he shook her hand.

Foxy's heart pounded and warmed when he said this and "our" that meant that he and Chica were going to finally be a family. Yeah he was nervous, but it was an adventure and he was more excited then anything, to spend the rest of his life with his sweet, sweet, Chica and their child.

"Alright Chica. Give it all you've got in this one last, massive push." Mangle directed Chica.

Chica then squeezed tightly to Foxy's hand and she screamed very loud and cried.

There was silence for a moment, not a soul was heard from until then suddenly…

Chica was blessed by the sound of a baby cry, what a beautiful sound it was. Chica rested her body but she managed to keep her one eye opened a bit, she smiled. She did it. She felt very emotional as she has been awarded for her hard work by the high-pitched squealing of her offspring.

Foxy's face was flabbergasted, he was enchanted by the beautiful sound of the baby crying.

Mangle and Tochi were too amazed as they cleaned up the bloody newborn and wrapped it up into the towels that Charlene and Ghost had given them.

Chica then lifted her head up slightly as much as she had the energy to.

"Is it alright?" Chica asked, wanting an answer.

Mangle and Tochi didn't reply straight away as they were enchanted by the baby.

"She is wonderful." Mangle managed to slip out but was still enchanted by the baby's beauty.

"She?" Chica whispered asking.

"You've both got a little girl." Tochi smiled with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Here you go Chica and Foxy congratulations big brother!" Mangle smiled excitedly looking at them both.

Mangle then gave Chica her baby very gently and carefully. Chica looked at her newborn baby for a few seconds, Chica then began to hiccup and cry with hot tears streaming down her gentle face. Chica then embraced her baby girl with the baby's head over her shoulders. Chica felt warm and fuzzy inside, she laughed with purest joy.

The baby started to cry again and has hiccups. Chica placed the blanket back into her bony, shaky arms again gently. Foxy looked down at his daughter. She was a beauty. She was a crimson coloured fox with a bit of darker Crimson, curly hair.

Foxy chuckled. "Well I guess that we won't be needing that DNA test after all then." He smiles, stating the fact that the baby looked like him.

Chica turned and smiled to face Foxy. She smiled and offered Foxy to hold the baby. Foxy looked, he was not sure as he was still unsure about holding a baby. He looked at Chica with fear for the worst in his eyes.

Chica smiled. "Go on. I know that you can do it, I trust you." She whispered. Foxy felt a bit reassured now, but he still had concerns of dropping the baby.

Foxy then slowly opened out his arms. "I won't let you drop her Foxy." Chica reassured Foxy, making him feel less nervous. Foxy swallows the lump in his throat hardly.

Foxy then leans forward and Chica gives him the blankets. Foxy had a really, soft glove on his hook to make sure that he could hold the baby without hurting it.

Within a few seconds, Foxy had taken the baby from Chica's arms and into his.

He looked down at his newborn baby girl, she had opened her eyes for the first time and was looking at him, with mysterious wonders in her eyes. She had Chica's eyes, a mild shade of pink.

Foxy and his baby were lost in each other's gaze. He smiled warmly, she was a stunner.

Foxy then gently cuddled his head into his baby. "I will promise.. That I will always be there for you, my little one." Foxy promised the baby, a tear then escaped from his left eye and dropped onto his daughter's hair.

The baby girl then placed her teeny, tiny hands around Foxy's muzzle and stroked it.

Foxy smiled at this. She was so cute.

"She perfect." Foxy complement and then kissing Chica on the head. "You did amazing." He whispered praising his girlfriend. All Chica could do was sigh with relief.

Then suddenly Bonnie, Mike and Ghost come into the ladies bathroom. "The paramedics have arrived to take Chica and the baby to hospital." Ghost explained to them. Then the doctors rushed through Ghost (they couldn't see him) to check on Chica and the baby.

After a minute of checking them over. "Both Chica and the baby are doing fine. But we are going to check them out at hospital and keep them in over night." The doctor smiled.

Mangle and Tochi just replied by nodding and smiling.

"Well it looks like I have a niece." Tochi smiled, happily.

"Hey she is my niece too." Mangle played fighted with Tochi. They both laughed.

Afterwards Chica was taken out of the theatre in a wheel chair with her daughter in her arms. Foxy followed Chica and the baby into the back of the ambulance. They smiled warmly at each other and made their way to the hospital.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

**NOTICE: That I will be spending a bit of time on the next chapter and the next chapter for Forever Your Fazbear. So don't worry and I will see you my dudes and divas not very soon, but soon enough. Until the next chapter guys, for now Cherrio! ;)**


	18. Joys of a Newborn

The time was now 9:59PM. Chica had finally given birth to a beautiful baby girl and Foxy was the father!

The paramedics closed the doors of the ambulance and went into the ambulance to drive their way to the hospital.

The ambulance slowly reversed and drove carefully outside the theatre, now making its way.

Meanwhile inside the ambulance, Foxy was by Chica's side and the two of them couldn't take their eyes off of their newborn baby.

Chica had her baby in her arms all wrapped up, keeping nice and toasty warm. Chica was still in disbelief that she had just given new life to the world. Tonight was the happiest time of Chica's whole life.

Foxy leaned forward to look at the baby, he smiled very warmly. "She's been very quiet and calm now she is with her mommy."

Chica smiled back. She looked down at her baby again. "Yeah, she's been a very good girl. Haven't you, sweetheart." Chica whispered to the baby. The baby was sound asleep, she was relaxed.

Chica turned to face her boyfriend. "So how did I do?" She asked smiling as Foxy stroked her hair gently.

Foxy looked down at the baby for a second, he looked at her and then leaned forward to give her a gentle, tender, loving kiss on her forehead. After the kiss he looked at her lovingly in the eyes. "You did amazingly." Foxy smiled.

Chica sighed. "And you were so brave to hold your first child, even though you have been terrified to hold a baby, you did it. I am so proud of you." Chica praised Foxy.

"Ha, but you did an even braver thing, Chichi. You have let my child develop, grow and you have just brought her to us. I am so really proud of you. I am really in love with you, Chica the Chicken." Foxy smiled with every word he had just said coming from his heart.

"Aww, thank you, Foxy." Chica's eyes went big and cute. "And I love you even more." Chica looked flirty.

"Nah, I love you even more. I love you more then Earth itself." Foxy flirted with Chica.

Chica and Foxy then got playfully competitive. "I love you more then the universe." Chica flirted.

Foxy was in some stiff competition here. But he was not about to give up just yet.

"I love you so much from the universe and back." Foxy flirted.

Chica felt out beaten. She couldn't think of anything else stronger to say in order to express her love. So she decided to make their little contest even.

"And so do I.." She whispered looking up at Foxy lovingly.

Foxy and Chica then leaned forward to give each other a kiss without crushing the baby, which lasted for at least five seconds.

The ambulance ride wasn't too long before they had arrived to the hospital. The ambulance reversed slowly and parked outside the doors.

The two doctors jumped out of their seats and went to the back of the ambulance to open the doors.

Once they had opened the doors, they pressed the button which would activate the ramp.

Once the ramp was placed down, the two paramedics hopped inside the ambulance to push Chica into the entrance of the hospital.

The doctors walked over to the desk with Chica next to them, explaining to the desk lady that they have a young girl who had just given birth.

The lady was typing on her computer. She then looked back at the paramedics and nodded. "There is a room on the top floor." She explained.

The one paramedic responds by giving a nod.

Foxy was standing with Chica the whole time as they were still looking down at their baby.

The paramedics walk back over to Chica. They then proceed to push her into the lift, Foxy follows not far behind.

The two paramedics, Foxy and Chica in the wheelchair all manage to squeeze themselves into the lift.

They stand there (except Chica who was in a wheelchair) for about almost a whole minute, before the doors opened and the lift had come to a stop.

The lift made a slight ring noise as the doors opened. The paramedics then slowly pushed Chica to the room for her and the baby to stay the night.

Chica couldn't help but to peak at some of the rooms as they were going past them. The hospital seemed very busy tonight, well it is very busy most of the time anyways.

Chica kept the little one tightly safe in her arms. Foxy then leaned forward towards the wheelchair while still walking to ask Chica something.

"Are you okay?" Foxy asked whispering to Chica.

Chica looked at him and smiled warmly. "Never been better." Chica whispered smiling.

Then they both looked down at the baby, who was still sleeping like a pup while she was sucking on her teeny, tiny, little, cute hands.

Chica and Foxy cooed over the baby. The Chica was pushed through the doors into her own room for the night.

It was a nice room. Very gentle cream colour walls, with a lamp by the side of the bed. The bed was big and cosy looking.

Chica felt relaxed. She had always hated hospitals, but this room felt nice and comfortable for a change.

The paramedic parked the wheelchair right next to the bed. He sighed happily.

"Right, there ya go sweetheart. A nice, comfortable bed and room for you and the baby to stay the night." Chica showed the paramedic guy her gratitude by giving him a big, warm, bright smile. "Thank you." She thanked him still smiling at him.

He smiled back.

"The doctors and nurses will see you now to check you over and the baby." He explained to Chica.

Chica didn't like the idea of being looked over. More she didn't like the idea of other people touching her baby without her knowing what they were doing. But if it was the best it would be best to just get on with it.

Chica then took a deep breath and breathed out again. She then attempts to pull herself up from the wheelchair, but it was hard to do it with a baby in your arms.

Foxy then runs over to help Chica. "Don't strain yourself babes. You have just given birth, here let me help you get up." Foxy had his arms around Chica as she held onto the baby, she was moaning a bit as she began to have a shocking pain coming from her below back near her hips.

Foxy helped Chica by lifting her up a bit. "Thank you." She whispered as Foxy helped her to get up onto the bed without hurting or crushing the baby.

Foxy took a seat next to Chica once she was on the bed. The baby was still sound asleep.

"She is so cute and tiny." Chica whispered smiling.

Foxy smiled. He looked down at the sleeping baby vixen. "Yeah." He replied softly.

The baby then fidget its body and stretches herself as she yawns.

Chica smiled warmly down at the vixen. She was perfect in both Chica and Foxy's eyes.

Chica then looked up at Foxy, smiling. "I wonder what we will call her?"

Foxy then snapped to reality and was thinking for a moment. He looked up with his eyes, he then looked down at the baby.

He smiled. He might know just the perfect name. Foxy then leaned forward slightly and stroke the baby's hair softly.

"I was thinking… *sigh …..Since she reminds me of my great grandmother when she was a baby…maybe….just…maybe…..er…Mary." Foxy replied, he was unsure if Chica would like it, it did sound like a fantastic name for a pirate too, since the baby looked like him.

Chica then looked down at the baby, the baby cuddled into Chica's chest, still sleeping. Chica thought for a second. Foxy was the dad after all so he would need some part of his family or decision name for the baby. Chica thought the name through her head multiple times. Mary.

She then looked back up at Foxy again. "I really like it. It's a beautiful name." Chica smiled. Foxy smiled back, he was really glad that she liked the name.

Chica then replied as she looked down at the baby for a while once again. "Mary-May." Chica suddenly whispered.

Foxy's ears then shot up and his eyes were wide. "What was that?" He asked Chica, wondering what she meant by Mary-May.

Chica then slowly looked back up at Foxy once again. "I like the name May as well. But since you have choice the name for a special reason that is why I have placed Mary before May." Chica explained to Foxy.

"Mary-May." Foxy whispered. He looked back up at Chica and smiled. "I really, really like it."

Chica smiled. "I'm really glad that you like it, Foxy."

The baby then slightly began to cough. "That's right sweetheart. You are going to be known as Mary-May for now on." Chica rubbed her nose gently against Mary-May's.

Foxy then leaned in and hugged Chica. Foxy, Chica and the baby share their first ever big, warm family hug.

As they finished their embrace the doctors and the nurses came in all at once.

"Okay, let's get started." The nurse said as she placed on her gloves.

The doctors and nurses were mumbling on about things to each other.

The main doctor then turned around, he and a couple of other doctors and nurses began to check Chica over.

"Okay, first. What is your name?" The midwife asked Chica.

"Chica. Chica Fazbear." Chica replied.

"How old are you?" The nurse then asked Chica after scribbling the information down onto her note pad as she went along.

"17" Chica replied, Chica felt uncomfortable about telling her age as it sounded awkward to become a parent at seventeen years old.

The nurse nodded. "Okay. How far were you through your pregnancy before you gave birth?" The nurse asked, wanting to know if the baby was born too early so they could check for any illnesses.

"Eight, eight and a half months. The baby was born one and a half months early." Chica explained. "Is there something wrong with her?" Chica asked beginning to panic, she then looked down at the baby.

"Oh no, no, no, no. No." I assure you that she is most likely a perfectly healthy newborn." The nurse explained to Chica giving her reassurance.

Chica looked down at Mary-May. The nurse did have a point. She was breathing properly, she cried right away at birth. She did seem a perfectly healthy newborn.

Once the nurse had finished writing down all the information that she needed, she looked at Chica.

"Mind if I take your baby for five so that me and the doctors and nurses can check her over?" She asked gently and softly to give Chica her trust.

The midwife slowly leaned in gently with her hands out getting closer to Chica so she could safely handle the baby.

Chica wasn't too sure about this. She wanted to know that her baby was going to be safe in their arms. She didn't know how they were going to handle her.

The midwife could tell that Chica wasn't sure. "Don't worry. She's in safe hands." The midwife looked into Chica's eyes, they were filled with trust and care.

Chica looked at the midwife and her baby a couple of times. Chica gave in. "Now be a good girl for mommy okay." Chica spoke to Mary-May. "Mommy loves you." Chica whispered to her baby as she passed Mary over to the midwife.

The midwife gently took Mary-May out of Chica's arms. The midwife then noticed that the baby's cord was still connected to Chica.

She calls the doctors and the nurses over.

Chica begins to panic. "Is everything alright?" Chica asked panicking.

"We just need to cut the cord safely okay." The midwife turned to explain to Chica.

The doctors then removed the towel off Mary-May. Mary didn't like feeling the cold again and then begins to cry. The doctors then crowd around the baby. The doctor gets out his tools and safely about to cut the cord within seconds. He then stops. He and the nurses then suddenly turn to face Foxy.

"Would daddy do the honour of cutting the cord?" The nurse smiled, asking Foxy.

Foxy thought for a second, he looks at Chica to make sure that she was okay with this, she nods smiling.

"Sure." He wanted to do it as it was his pride to be Mary's dad, but he was worried of messing up.

The doctors and nurses directed Foxy on where he need to cut the cord. The doctors give Foxy their special scissors. Foxy's hands shake, he concentrates on doing it as steady as possible.

In a matter of seconds, Foxy cuts the cord. The doctors and nurses cheer. Foxy smiles, it felt good, he did it. Foxy felt proud. He looked at Chica. By her expression she was proud of him too.

The nurses then take Mary-May gently over to the weighing scales to check her weight.

The nurse places Mary onto the scales. Mary was still crying. It was a new world which felt really strange and new, so much was going on around her and she couldn't understand since being so small and helpless.

The scales then gave out the results. She weight 6 pounds and 5 ounce. The nurse then takes Mary over to the table to check Mary's heartbeat, reflexes and to measure her.

Moments had passed and Mary-May Foxy was a healthy newborn.

Mary-May was then dressed into a diaper and some temporary baby clothes while she stayed in hospital.

The nurse then gave Mary-May back to Chica. Mary-May was fidgeting a lot and crying at the top of her little lungs.

"Shhhh." Chica hushed Mary while bouncing her slightly in her arms trying to calm her down.

Five minutes had passed and Foxy was holding Mary-May waking back and forth in the room. He was patting her on the back. He wanted to help Chica by letting him try to calm her down.

"Shhhh. It's okay. It's okay, daddy's here. Daddy has got you." Foxy whispered to Mary-May. But Mary was still crying.

Foxy then looked up at Chica. "Chica I think she is hungry." Foxy explained to Chica while still patting the screaming Mary-May on her back gently.

Chica then thought that Foxy had a point. "Your right. But where are we going to get milk from?" Chica asked Foxy.

Foxy then went silent and looked down at Chica's chest.

Chica wondered what Foxy was staring at, then she realised. She looked down at her breasts. "Oh no. I don't think I can. I-I have never done it before. What if I do it wrong?" Chica felt unsure.

Foxy then walked over to Chica with Mary-May.

"Oh, come on babes, just give it a shot. I know you're unsure, but I doubt there is any wrong way of doing it." Foxy reassured and encouraged her.

She looked up at Foxy and then scrolled her eyes down and looked at the crying Mary-May.

She sighed, she felt really embarrassed. "Fine, I'll do it." Chica then looked up at Foxy as she took Mary-May out of his hands.

"We could have just ask the doctors to make up a formula you know." Chica looked up at Foxy. "It would have been easier properly."

Foxy then looked at Chica. "But science I believe say that, that type of milk is better for a baby's development." Foxy explained.

They both wanted the best for their child. So Chica looked up at Foxy.

"Foxy" Chica said.

"Yes, Chica?" Foxy replied, asking and gibing her a warm, happy, cheerful smile.

"Get me a towel, would you please?" Chica asked Foxy.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Come on, why are the buses late lately?" Mangle was getting frustrated. The whole gang was once again cramped into one bus stop, waiting for ages for a late bus.

"I know right? They should've been here, like thirty minutes ago." Bonnie agreed with Mangle, also getting very frustrated.

The gang just wanted to get to the hospital to check and to see if Chica and the baby were alright.

The gang stayed silent for a while. All except Mangle who was in the phone to the babysitter.

She explained to the babysitter that they would be a good while longer and that she would have to look after Snookums and BB for a little while longer.

After she had hanged up she was startled and heard a very loud, drunken, hiccuping noise.

She turned her head around to face her good friend who was making the racket. "Ghost, are you drunk again?" She asked Ghost with frustration.

Ghost was lying down on the floor which was cold, solid, hard concrete with his back turned against the wall of the theatre.

*hic "yeeeep." Ghost replied rather drunkenly.

Mangle then rolled her eyes. She thought to herself still waiting for the bus.

"I wonder what Chica is doing now?"

* * *

Chica meanwhile was breastfeeding Mary-May. May-May had finally settled down. She was in fact hungry. She was now settled and drinking and sucking the milk out of Chica quietly.

Chica had a towel over her chest to cover her breasts whilst she feed Mary-May. Chica rubbed Mary's head gently and ever so softly as Mary drank.

She then turned and looked outside the hospital windows.

"I wonder what everybody else is doing now?" She thought to herself peacefully.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED!

**Hi my darlings, thank you guys ever so much for being patience.**

**Yeah, it took longer then usually for this chapter to come out. Sorry about that guys and gals. But I have been very busy at college and homework blah blah blah.**

**Anyways next time will be the conclusion to this story. I can't believe it! Time has flown by quick since I started this fanfic. I am so happy that I have come this far already! But I wouldn't have been if it wasn't for you my lovely dudes and divas. You guys have supported me from day one and I can't explain how grateful I am, thank you so much. Thanks again and I will see you my dudes and divas next chapter. Cheerio! ;)**


	19. Life Has Just Began

**Well, this is it, guys. The final chapter is finally here! I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story so far. **

**The moral of this story was to tell about the joys, pains and what usually girls go through when they are pregnant and the joys of parenthood for both parents. The story is also to warn young girls about being pregnant at underage and to tell them to be safe out there.**

* * *

"Dam, how are the buses so bad at keeping up with their timelines lately?" Mangle stamped her way into the hospital, really frustrated.

Toy Chica was by her side. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's traffic or something." Was all that she could think of.

Mangle looked at Tochi, glaring a bit. "Well at least we are here now, finally." Mangle sighed.

Mangle dragged herself over to the chair. She waved to get the desk lady's attention.

The lady moved herself on her chair closer to Mangle behind the desk.

"How may I help you?" The lady asked politely.

Mangle cleared her throat. "It's my friend, Chica the Chicken. She has just given birth to a baby. May we ask where she is, please?" Mangle asked the lady behind the desk.

The lady then typed up the patient's name on the computer. "What is her full name?" The lady looks up at Mangle for a moment.

Mangle was drifted into her own world looking up at the awards above the lady's head.

"Uh babes? The lady just asked you a question." Tochi walked over next to Mangle. She didn't know what to think of Mangle, just day dreaming so randomly.

Mangle then shook her head to get herself back to reality. "Oh, yeah. Uh, sorry about that. Her full name is Chica Amelia Chicken Fazbear." Mangle explained formally.

"Okay." The lady then typed up Chica's full name on the computer.

After a couple of seconds, a result popped up.

The lady then read out the results that the Mangle had needed. "She is at the very top room, room 20." The lady explained.

"So that's where she is." Mangle turned to whisper this to Tochi.

Mangle then turned to face the lady again. "Thank you, UH…" Mangle stopped Galway to read the lady's badge. It read Aubrey. Mangle then looks back up at the lady.

"Aubrey…"Mangle smiled looking at the lady in the eyes.

The lady smiled back. "Don't need to."

Mangle then turned to face Tochi. She smiled and Tochi smiled back softly.

"Alright, we now just need to get the others." She explains to Tochi.

* * *

The time was now 11:15PM and Chica was still awake, watching her baby sleep peacefully in her skinny arms. Chica was trying not to fall asleep, but she was shattered. She really needed to get some shut eye.

Foxy notices that Chica was still awake. He could tell that her body wants to sleep, but he knew that poor Chica felt as if she had to stay awake all night.

"Chica shouldn't stress herself like this. She needs to sleep." Foxy continued to think to himself. "She woke up early this morning, trying to finish off that college work. (Chica had been removed from college as she was pregnant, but she was determined to finish the work). She had been travelling on a bus, she had just given birth and had to look after Mary-May."

Chica needs to have at least some rest for a few hours to restore her energy.

Foxy walks over to Chica's side and takes a seat next to her.

"Hey sweetie pie." He begins to stroke her hair, gently. "Look, you can't strain yourself like this alright? Today's been a looooong day and the last thing you need is to stress yourself like this…" Foxy whispered softly and caring to Chica.

Chica then slowly turned her head to face Foxy. She had bags under her eyes, struggling to keep them open.

She was shattered. "That would be nice." Chica spoke tiredly. She then passed Mary-May

to Foxy. He watched as she slept so gracefully. He smiled. "You're going to be a lot of trouble. But it is worth it."

Foxy then gently kissed Mary-May on the forehead for a few seconds.

He then slowly places her down into the baby bed which was next to Chica.

Mary-May sleeps peacefully in her hospital baby bed. Foxy smiles watching her sleep. She was a real beauty. Foxy still couldn't believe that how much this baby had resembled him. It was defiantly for sure, his child.

Foxy then sits back down into his chair. He stays awake for a little bit.

It wasn't too long afterwards that Foxy had fallen asleep sitting upwards.

The others were then told by Aubrey that Chica and the baby had fallen sound asleep, peacefully.

The nurse and the gang knew that interrupting them would be rude and that both Chica and the baby have had a very stressful night tonight and have been through a lot.

Mangle turned to look at everyone. She nodded. Everyone knew what she meant. They would all have to leave for the night and return tomorrow morning.

Everybody turned around to face the doors. They walked out slowly as the doors opened for the, automatically.

Tomorrow was going to be a new day.

The next morning was a brand new day. The sun shined through the window as Chica woke up. She yawned and stretched. She rubs her eyes. Chica observes her surroundings.

She turned around to look at Mary, who was sleeping peacefully.

Foxy appeared out of nowhere to speak to Chica.

"Morning, sleepy angel." He smiled with care.

Chica smiled back at him while she rubbed her eyes. She groaned, trying to wake herself up. "Good morning."

Chica's hair was an absolute mess.

Foxy places his hand around Chica's head and kisses her on the forehead for a few seconds.

Chica closed her eyes as Foxy kissed her on the head, she enjoyed his kiss.

When Foxy lets go of Chica, they look into each other's eyes. They stare romantically into each other's eyes.

"Foxy…" Chica's eyes sparkled as she flirted with Foxy.

"Yeeeess? Sugar pie." Foxy asked her as he stared right back into her eyes romantically.

There was silence for a couple of seconds. Then…

"Can you ask the nurse to order me some breakfast? Please." Chica looks up at Foxy.

Foxy snapped back into reality as he was unexpected by Chica's request. He was expecting, something else.

"Oh, okay." Foxy smiles at Chica. He then turned to head towards the doors to go and find one of the nurses.

As Foxy exits, Chica tries to get up onto her feet. She is worried about falling over as her legs were like jelly. Chica grabs onto the bars of the bed to steady herself to avoid falling over. She manages to pull her weight onto the floor after a few minutes, she nearly falls over, but she manages to keep her balance and grabs onto the bars on the bed really tightly and begins to walk again.

Her back was a bit sore still so she placed her hands around her back and stretched.

Chica gets her clothes on as she could feel inside her that their friends would be coming to visit soon. Chica looks up at the clock on the wall as she places on her "Let's Eat" bib.

The time was now 8:47AM. She was unsure what time her friends would be coming to see her and Mary, but she had a good feeling that they would not be later in the day.

Chica then went over to check on Mary-May. Mary-May looked sweaty. Chica decided to wrap the towels off of Mary-May.

But Chica couldn't manage to do it without disturbing her sleep. Mary-May kicked about as Chica startled her by accident.

"I know sweetheart and you're going to be mad at me for this. But I don't want you to get really hot." Chica explained to her baby feeling bad for upsetting her.

Mary-May of course did what Chica expected her to do but didn't want her to do, cry. Chica places Mary-May's head over her shoulder and bounces her slightly with her hand patting her back.

She strokes through Mary-May's small locks of hairs.

"Shhh. It's okay, it's okay, I'm sorry sweetheart. Mommy's got you, don't be afraid." Chica whispered to Mary-May reassuring her that everything was alright and that she would protect her precious, little Mary-May.

Mary-May continues to cry her little heart out. Chica looks outside the window to take a look at the few that she could see.

Chica then began to sing in such a sweet, sweet melody.

"Since the very beginning. I never thought that I would feel this way.

But now I know that it comes to show.

That you are my sweet, sweet Mary-May.

Hush, now, little one. Wipe away your tears. (As Chica sang this part, Mary-May had stopped crying for a moment, listening to what Chica was saying. Her eyes let out two last streaming tears which ran down her little face and her lips trembled.)

Don't cry.

You are here, with me now

My head goes oh wow

Never expected this right now

But that doesn't change my feelings for you.

(The sunshine began to make its way through the clouds and shines onto Chica and Mary-May) You are now my sunshine to my day.

You make me feel this way.

I will love you forever more

You're the heartbeat to my core.

I will love you all the way. (Mary-May looks up at Chica with huge wonders shining in her beautiful eyes.)

Because. You. Are my beautiful, Mary-May." Chica held onto that last note for a moment. Her voice was such a quite, soft, gentle yet sweet tone.

Mary-May began to settle down now, she had finally stopped crying as she listens to Chica's sweet singing voice. She was relaxed now and no longer tensed up.

Chica then walks slowly back over to the bed. She grabs the towel from the baby bed that Mary was wrapped up into and wraps it around her chest. She sticks Mary's head gently by her chest as she carefully positions her to breastfeed her.

Foxy had finally returned with a tray which contained a breakfast meal.

The breakfast was Beans on Toast, Egg, Croissant and Orange Juice. Foxy walked over towards the bed and places the tray on the unit right next to it.

"There you go, a breakfast meal for the lovely mum." Foxy smiled.

Chica returned the gratitude by smiling. "Cheers love."

Foxy and Chica kissed on the lip for a couple seconds, before they parted slowly.

"I wonder when our friends will be here?" Chica asks Foxy with great wonder.

Foxy then snaps to reality. He had completely forgotten about the others.

"Oh shoots, I completely forgot about that!" Foxy began to panic slightly.

He immediately grabs out his phone and contacts his sister.

Foxy waits impatiently for Mangle to answer as the phone was ringing. Then a few moments later, Mangle had finally picked up the phone.

"Hello, Hello?" Mangle answered.

"Hi, sis. Um, we were just wondering, when you and the others are coming? You know, so that we can get ready and prepared." Foxy asked.

There was a bit of noise going on in the background. Foxy was confused, was that?...

"Sis, sis. Sis, is that BB I can hear in the background?" Foxy was trying to get Mangle's attention, but it sounded as if she was concentrating on something. That something, as in BB?

It took a whole minute before Mangle had spoke to Foxy again. "Hello, hello? Are you still there?" Mangle asked.

Foxy sighed. "Yes, I am still here. Say was that BB I could hear?" Foxy asked Mangle. Foxy was just relieved that he could speak to Mangle again without any other interruptions.

"What was that?" Mangle asked Foxy as she wasn't too sure about what he just said.

Foxy placed his hand onto his head, Mangle really wasn't concentrating. Foxy takes a deep breath so that he wouldn't end up shouting at his sister in frustration.

"Is BB with you?" Foxy asked as calm as he possibly could, but his voice sounded a bit impatience.

There was silence on the phone. Then she replied. "Yeah. The babysitter brought him and Snookums over last night, because I asked her to do so."

Foxy took a few seconds to take in the information. "Okay, that's nice. Hey when are you guys coming down?" Foxy hoped to get a final answer from his sister this time.

"Oh don't tell Chica that BB had brought the gifts for the baby. We want it to be a surprise, okay?" Mangle said quickly as she didn't want Foxy to end up ruining any surprise.

Foxy looked at Chica to make sure that she wasn't looking at him. She wasn't, she was too busy with feeding Mary-May to even notice what he was doing.

He nodded. "I promise that I won't tell her little sis." He whispered sounding excited.

"Good, I love ya big brother." Mangle replied.

Foxy smiled. "You too." He whispered.

They whispered bye to each other. Foxy then switched off his mobile.

He walked over to Chica whistling with both his hand and hook in his pockets.

"So how is she?" Foxy asked smiling as he leaned over sitting on the edge of the bed.

Chica smiled and chuckled slightly. "She's doing just fine. She is a really hungry baby too. Sure has a real appetite." Chica smiled.

Then Foxy let out a huge belge. Chica turned around and glared at Foxy. "FOXY!" She shouted.

Foxy then felt a bit embarrassed as he he then quickly placed his hand onto his mouth. "Sorry lass, it's not my fault that those Cheese and Onion crisps that I brought from the vender were absolutely tasty." Foxy explained to Chica, blushing slightly.

Chica just rolled her eyes and then looked back down at Mary. She thought that Mary had the same appetite as her father.

Mary-May then stopped drinking and she then tried to burp, but couldn't, she looked like she was about to cry again. She began to go red in the face, she hiccuped and she squealed and began to fidget.

Chica panicked. "Oh gosh!"

She then picked up Mary and positioned her to deburp her. Chica patted her back a couple of times.

Mary began to try to force the wind out of her. Then Mary finally let out a massive burp. Chica just froze in silence, she was speechless, what a noise she made.

Chica then held Mary-May out in front of her and looked at her. Mary-May just looked at Chica, she looked confused. As if she was wondering why Chica was looking at her like that.

"Mary Alicia May Foxy. What was that? An earthquake?" Chica giggled at Mary.

Foxy just laughed. He then wiped the tear from his eye. "Yep, she is definitely my kid."

Chica looked at Foxy angrily. "Why am I not surprised!" She sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile the gang entered the hospital doors with their hands full of gifts and surprises.

"Man I bet Chica will have a very spoiled baby." Bonnie smiled.

"I bet she will Bonno." Freddy looked at Bonnie smiling.

Mangle was leading everybody. Mangle then randomly turned to looked at Mike.

The others then bumped into each other one by one because Mangle had stopped randomly and expected.

"Hey! Watch you don't break and smash the presents!" Mangle gave everyone a bossy look.

Everyone apologised at the very same time.

"Mike, do you have the balloons in that bag?" Mangle asked Mike.

Mike popped his head to the side as he was in the back and was the shortest out of everyone.

"Don't worry Mangle, the balloons are ready to pop out to surprise Chica." Mike smiled as he explained and reassured Mangle.

"Okay, let's go!" Mangle pointed straight ahead towards the lift. She let everybody into the lift with her. Bad idea! The doors of the lift closed shut. Everybody was crammed into the lift.

"Oh, great!" Mangle muffled as she was stuck in between some of her friends.

Moments later, the lift made a ding noose. The doors opened to reveal a bunch of squashed animatronics and a person who have been crammed into the lift.

The patient who was in a wheelchair that was waiting to go into the lift was observing the poor guys and gals trying to get their crammed bodies out of the lift.

As soon as everybody had managed to get out of the lift with everything still in one piece somehow, they headed their way towards to door to Chica's room.

Mangle looked through the window. Chica and Foxy were in the room alone with Mary-May. "Okay, one, two, three." She whispered.

The door the flew open surprising Foxy and Chica.

"What the hell?" Chica muttered raising one of her eyebrows.

Then before anybody had a time to react.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody jumped by the sides of Mangle and raised their arms in the air.

Chica placed her one hand onto her mouth in total surprise. Foxy smiled at them and then he smiled at Chica, who was nearly in tears.

Everyone smiled and laughed to see Chica smile. They then all gathered around the bed. Mike stood in the middle of everyone and placed the box onto the bed and then opened it for Chica.

A balloon popped out of the box. It was a beautiful pink balloon with a teddy bear on it saying "IT'S A GIRL!"

Chica smiled so much. Her heart was warm and pumped at top speed. What a lovely surprise. Foxy leaned in and wrapped his arm around Chica's head and kissed her on e forehead, he then rubbed her shoulder blade with his warm hand.

Chica was absolutely speechless for words. It was wonderful, enchanting and…amazing!

Later everybody was socialising and having a great time. BB sat on the bed next to Chica.

"So is she my cousin?" BB looked up at Chica.

"Yes, she is BB." Chica nodded and smiled down at him.

BB leaned closer to get a better look at the baby. He looks up at Chica. "Can I touch her, auntie Chica?"

"Why of course you can BB, but be gentle, she is only little." Chica allowed BB to touch Mary.

BB stroked her hair softly. He was confused, why did she have hair?

"I thought that all babies were born bald!" BB looked at Chica with confusion written all over his little face.

Chica just giggled at BB's sweet, child like behaviour. "Not all babies are born bald, BB." Chica smiled explaining to BB.

Moments later everyone surrounded the bed.

"Oh Chica, she's gorgeous." Mangle smiled.

"She's adorable." Bonnie smiled.

"She's a miracle." Mike smiled.

"She's a real stunner, I can tell that she is going to grow up to be a real little diva." Freddy smiled.

Everybody giggled at what Freddy just said.

Mangle was holding Snookums. She looks down at him. "Hey sweetheart, there is someone that we all like you to meet." Mangle explains to him as she slowly places him onto the bed next to Chica.

Chica then shows Snookums Mary-May.

"Snookums, meet you're new little cousin, Mary-May." Chica slowly reveals Mary-May for Snookums to see.

Snookums just stared at her, wondering who she was and where she came from. She was like a female version of him.

Mary-May then notices Snookums and wonders who he was. All she knew was that he was another Fox, like her.

Everybody watched smiling as the two babies were looking at each other.

Snookums then leans in and hugs Mary-May.

Everybody coos and ahhs.

Life was great. It may have been a huge change to everybody and may have been changed. But everybody got use to it after a while and they enjoyed every new moment and adventure.

* * *

A couple of months later on October 12th was Chica's 18th birthday.

Mary-May was settling very well with her new bedroom, she had toys to play with, a cosy crib to sleep in. When she would go out she would ride in her little cosy buggy.

Chica and Mangle decided to get together every afternoon once a week to take a walk in the park to get together and to take the babies out for some fresh air and to get the two together to play with each other in the park. They would ride the babies in their strollers. Sometimes they would have a picnic. Life was great.

Today Chica and Mangle decided to walk to the park for a while as unknown to Chica, they were throwing and setting up a surprise party at her house.

The two girls would chat while walking, heck they would even sit down and chat sometimes.

The two girls were catching up with each other, asking about their week and about their new lives as mothers.

Of course it wasn't easy being young mothers, but they didn't mind it so far.

After having a good, chat, walk and a small picnic in the park, Mangle had a text from Foxy telling her that the party was ready for Chica to come home.

Mangle and Chica walked towards the house. They opened the door and gentle got the buggies over the door step and inside the house.

They entered the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHICA!" Everybody shouted.

Chica smiled and blushed. "Thanks, guys. It looks absolutely wonderful." Chica smiled as she looked around to admire what the guys had done for her in her living room.

Foxy then appeared and walks over to Chica.

"Happy 18th Sweetie love." Foxy whispered and then kisses Chica. The kiss lasted for ten seconds before they parted. Foxy then leans forward and looks into the buggy. "Hey there my big girl." Foxy smiles at Mary before picking her up out of the buggy.

Foxy makes a strain noise as he rises Mary into the air. "Wow, you're getting heavy now sweetie." He smiled.

Mary giggles at Foxy. Foxy then giggles at Mary and raises her down to his muzzle and rubs his noses against hers.

He then blows a raspberry onto her belly. Mary's eyes look wide at first, but she giggles straight away then. Foxy was smiling because she was smiling.

Mary made cute, cooing noises when Foxy embraced her into a warm, long hug. Chica is then pulled in by Foxy and she joins the hug.

Everybody coos and ahhs at the three doing a family embrace.

The embrace was then suddenly broken as Foxy opened up his eyes wide, because his nose was invited by a horrible smell. He then looked at Mary and held her out in front of him, hoping to get the smell away from him.

"Oh, Mary!" Foxy shouted in disgust as he held his breath.

Chica then leaned upwards on her tip toes to get a quick sniff. She immediately holds her nose. "Eww."

Mary just giggles at her parent's reactions.

Chica then slowly and gently but quickly takes Mary out of Foxy's hands. "Come on sweetheart, let's go and change that dirty diaper." Chica explained to Mary as she looked at her with a squashed up face. Mary was giggling at their ridiculous faces.

Chica then walks over to grab the bag that was filled with the baby equipment. Places it around her shoulders and the proceeds to take Mary upstairs to change her diaper.

After the dirty diaper incident was done, Chica had returned to the living room after five minutes.

She walks over to Foxy and gives him the evil glare. "You are the next one to do it." She warned him.

Foxy then thought "I guess that it went really well." He thought as he shrugged his shoulders before then sipping some wine from a fancy wine glass.

Everybody played Party Games, Chica opened her presents, Everybody danced, Freddy won the dance contest that Mangle had ran for some strange reason. Chica was loving her birthday so far, nothing went wrong. Except…

Mangle then shot passed everybody. "For goodness sake, not again!" She shouted with frustration and exhaustion.

Everybody watched as Mangle ran over to a drunken Ghost who looked as if her was ready to pass out.

"Ghost, what did I tell you about over doing it?!" Mangle was frustrated at Ghost for not listening to what she said to him the other day.

*Hiccup "What do you mean? I..I'm not *hiccup DRUNK!" Ghost's speech was slurred from time to time as he spoke.

Everybody just either face palmed and shook their heads or they just rolled their eyes.

"Yes, you are!" Mangle explained to Ghost.

"I don't *hiccup think so…" Ghost replied

"Yeah, you really are!" Mangle's voice began to sound a little bit more louder and a little bit more serious.

"I don't think *hiccup so…" Ghost slurred once more.

"YES, YES, YES YOU ARE REALLY DRUNK!" Mangle was desperately wanting Ghost to listen to her.

Then Toy Chica came in with the birthday cake, hoping that she would stop the fighting that way by distracting them with the birthday cake for the birthday girl.

Everybody sang to chica.

"Happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday to you.

Happy birthday dear Chica

Happy birthday to yooooooou."

"Blow out the candles, sis." Tochi told Chica.

Chica smiled and blown out the candles with all her breath.

Everybody cheered. Chica had managed to blow out all the candles at once. She could then make a wish.

"What did you wish for sweetie?" Foxy was curious to know what Chica had wished for.

Chica breathed out and sighed happily "I wished that me and Foxy would spent a long, adventurous and happy life together, forever." Chica smiled, halfway throughout the sentence she looked up at Foxy smiling warmly and looking very lovingly.

Foxy smiled back very warm and lovingly too. He then looked down for a second and looked back up at her again.

He stood up and grabbed a spoon and tapped it onto his wine glass in the air to catch everyone's attention.

"Alright everybody! Listen up! Hey, over her, people. Alright people listen up now!" Foxy tapped and tapped his wine glass and shouted until everybody's eyes were on him.

"Okay, now I have got everyone's attention. I would like us to raise our glasses." Foxy then raises his glass in the air to a beautiful, amazing women, who has changed my life. (Chica was crying silently next to Foxy, the speech was so beautiful) And I won't ever regret it for any second. To a women who has risked everything to make us and the children at Freddy's all smile. To Chica."

Everybody the raises their glasses and shouts "To Chica."

Once everybody was finished giving their toast to Chica. Foxy made sure that everybody was still watching him. They were.

Foxy then turns to Chica. "Hey Chica?"

Chica turns to face Foxy. "Yes, Foxy?" Chica said in a very sweet, gentle and caring tone.

Foxy then closed his eyes for a second and took a very big, deep breath.

Foxy was still standing up. He grabs Chica's hand and helps her to stand up from her seat.

Chica was confused, she was wondering in her mind, what was he doing?

"Chica, lass you know that I will love you no matter what? And I really do want to be with you and Mary till the end of life." Foxy spoke softly.

This warmed Chica's heart. She loved him so much too. "Foxy, I really love you too and I really do want a long life with you and Mary too." She smiled back speaking warmly back to him

Foxy and Chica then embraced in a long, warm and mega loving hug. Everybody awed at this.

After the hug finished. Foxy sighed. He was really nervous, but he really wanted to do this, he felt that the time was right now.

Foxy then sucked in his nerves as much as he possibly could. Then he says:

"Chica, lass every time an new season is here

Your beautiful tune fills me ears (Chica is listening, she looks at him very lovingly.)

At night time when the sapphires (stars) are out

They match your dazzling eyes (Chica's cheeks begin to turn bright pink from blushing.)

Whenever you need to shout

I'll be there for you even if you need to cry, we'll watch the skies

You can rest on me

We'll sway against the summer breeze. ( Chica smiled as she soaked in every word it was so beautiful)

We can together take on the world of hardness and peace (Chica could cry, she had never heard anything so beautiful in her whole life.)

Chica my lass, will you be me first matey and..

Chica's face goes wide and shooked as she gasps. Foxy had then pulled out a small sapphire coloured box out from his right pocket in his hand. Chica had her hands over her face. Was he really going to…?

Mangle and Tochi looked over the table to see what Foxy was doing. Then they began to realise what he was doing. Their faces were picture said in itself.

"S**t!" Mangle said with shock. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Foxy then opens the small box with his hook to reveal an super expensive 3.50 carat platinum oval Diamond ring, it was beautiful and really well polished.

"Be my wife?" Foxy finally finished his poem for Chica.

Chica then had hot tears streaming down her face. "Yes! Oh yes I will Foxy!" Chica screamed at the top of her lungs. She laughed as she jumped onto Foxy. She was so really happy.

Everybody the rose from their chairs and we're giving the happy couple a big round of applause.

Foxy hugged the crying Chica. "It's okay sweetie, it's okay." Foxy comforted Chica.

Chica looked up at Foxy still hugging onto him. "I know, but you have made my dream come true. I will say now that I am the happiest girl ever and I am now complete." Chica smiled. Then one last tear fell down her face from her left eye.

Foxy looked at her and smiled romantically. "I would be nothing without you too. My sweet, sweet Chica." Foxy smiled as he placed his hand gently under her chin.

The two then slowly leaned forward for a passionate kiss. They closed their eyes as they kissed.

Everybody was still standing up and clapping. Even Ghost was clapping and cheering drunkinly. Ghost's legs then give way and he passes out. He then hiccups.

Mangle then brought Mary-May over to Foxy and Chica. Foxy and Chica broke up the kiss after two whole minutes of kissing as they could hear their baby cooing at them.

Chica and Foxy then took Mary-May from Mangle and they hugged Mary-May in an embrace. Foxy and Chica place their heads onto each other's as they continue to hug each other and their daughter.

The two of them smile happily and wide, they were now finally complete.

**"Life is a beautiful, mysterious and enchanting thing. We are born, we live, we grow. Some of us may get married, some of us may divorce or break up. But whatever happens…**

**….we will also try and to make the best of it!" -Chica**

**THE END!**

**A story by FazbearDiva22**


End file.
